The Empress Of Zeref
by LiviFanfics27
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia may seem weak, but she hides a deep secret. It all started with one heartbreaking sentence, and then Fiore fell into darkness. A great power is behind it, and the enemy seems invincible. Is Lucy the source? Please do not read if you don't like gore and violence.
1. Unstoppable

**A/N: Hello, it's Livi! Here with a ZerLu Story!** **Lucy will be very OOC in this story, but bear with me! This story will also have an awful ending for Fairy Tail, so don't read if you don't want to read tragesty. THIS STORY CONTAINS BLOOD AND VIOLENCE, SO IT IS VERY GORY.**

It was the night of the banquet after the Grand Magic Games, and many wizards were drowning themselves in booze. Lucy sipped on a milkshake, trying to stay away from the flirtatious Loke. "Natsu!" Lisanna called. Natsu set his drink down. "Hey Lisanna." he said. Lucy watched her partner interact will the white haired girl. "I have something to tell you.." Lisanna whispered shyly. "I-I have feelings for you." Lisanna said. Lucy dropped her glass in shock. "Uh.. Lis?!" Natsu said, oblivious to Lucy behind him. "Then can we be partners? You promised me when we were little! That blonde girl is just holding my position, right?" Lisanna asked. Natsu nodded. "Yeah! Hey Lucy! You're no longer my partner, and your not on my team anymore either! Lis is taking your spot!" he called. Lucy clenched her fist. She heard Lisanna mutter something that was almost inaudible. Thanks to her secret, she heard. "Stupid blond weaking. Useless and a coward. We just need her for replacements." she muttered. Lucy almost screamed at her, and a wave of power swept through her. This had been happening on a daily basis. She took a deep breath, and sat down at a table. "Let's have a drinking contest, girlie." Bacchus slurred to Cana. "Sure.. you're on." Cana replied drunkenly. Some other wizards joined too. Makarov raised his hand. "The winner gets to have Lucy Heartfilia for a whole day!" he yelled. "W-what?!" Lucy gasped, slamming her palm down on the table. Mavis looked horrified. "6th Master, how could you?" she asked.

"Start drinking!" Makarov yelled, not hearing the ghost. Lucy clutched her dress. "Even my Celestial Spirit joined?!" she raged, staring at Loke, who gave her a grin. Mavis put her hand on Lucy's arm. "Calm down child." she said. Lucy didn't react. One by one, the wizards collapsed. Soon, Cana, Bacchus, and Sting were left. "My calculations have been correct so far." Mavis remarked. Lucy, who had changed into her normal attire, just covered her face. "How could Master do this?!" she sobbed. Mavis felt a powerful aura surrounding the blonde that hadn't been there a while ago. "It appears a seal of some sort has removed itself somehow. This child of mine.. Is not a Celestial Wizard solely. She is hiding a powerful secret.." she murmured. "Lucy, do you know what you are? Other than a Celestial Mage?" Mavis asked. Lucy looked shocked. "I thought Mama put 10 seals on me." she whispered. "I have noticed only 3 remain." Mavis said, hearing the girl's words. Lucy looked lost in thought now. "So that explains the power surges…" she whispered again. "Lucy, you have yet to answer my question." Mavis said firmly. "Yes, I know what I am." Lucy muttered. Her expression changed. "The granddaughter of Acnologia." Mavis' eyes widened. "I am the Dragon Princess of the Apocalypse, Lucy Naitokirā." Lucy finished, her face looking normal again. "S-so you're a-a-" Mavis stuttered. "An Apocalypse Dragon. Not a Dragon Slayer, but an actual Dragon. I guess you could call me a Generation 0 Dragon Slayer?" Lucy cut her off. "I won!" Sting rasped loudly. Lucy gasped in anger as Sting flung her over his shoulder, and started to walk away. "Master! I will have revenge!" Lucy screamed. "Fairy Tail is no longer my Family!" Rogue looked emotionless as he walked off with Sting, his red eyes void. "This(hic) girly, is my(hic) room!" Sting laughed as he threw her on his bed. "No!" Lucy gasped. "And this(hic), is your room!" Sting pointed at the closet. "Sting, what the hell-" Rogue was cut off by Lucy as she gasped, "Sting! What are you?!-"Her eyes widened as the drunk Dragon Slayer kissed her forcefully. She kicked him hard, and he grunted in pain. "Let me go!" she ordered. Sting shook his head.

(1 day later)

Lucy sat in the locked broom closet, forcefully destroying another seal. Only 1 remained. "I have to get out of here…" she whispered, her face covered in dry tears. She remembered Sting coming home last night, knocking her unconscious, and now she was here.

(Flashback)

" _Sting! What are you?!-" Lucy's eyes widened as the drunk Dragon Slayer kissed her forcefully. She kicked him hard, and he grunted in pain. "Let me go!" she ordered. Sting shook his head. "You will do what I want you to do. Rogue. Lock her in the closet." he smirked._

(End of Flashback)

Lucy panted heavily; it took lots of magic to force a seal off. The closet clicked open, and she was blinded by broad daylight. "Lucy, are you okay?" Rogue's voice came. Lucy cowered in fear. "It's okay, Sting's showering. Let's get you some breakfast." The Shadow Dragon Slayer told the blonde. Lucy nodded. "Lucy!" a flame burst through the window, and Natsu jumped in. "We're literally by the main door." Sting said, walking in. "Luce, let's get back to Magnolia." Natsu said. Lucy shook her head. "I just realized, do I want to go back to a guild who bet me like an object? No. Fairy Tail is not my home anymore." Lucy replied sharply. Natsu sniffed the air. "You are coming home to Fairy Tail!" he yelled, stepping forward. Lisanna was at his side. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Open, Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo!" she called. "Punishment, hime?" Virgo asked. "No. Go to my house and store everything in the Celestial World, now." Lucy ordered. Virgo nodded. "Don't drill through the floor too!" Lucy snapped as the spirit prepared to leave. "Yes, hime." Virgo left through the wall and Sting sweatdropped. "Loke!" Lucy yelled, pulling the Lion's Key out. Loke appeared. "My dear, I know I'm handsome, but I'm not available today." he said. "You joined the stupid drinking contest, and didn't help me!" Lucy yelled. Loke didn't reply. "Take Natsu and Lisanna back to the Fairy's Guild." Lucy ordered. Loke nodded, and walked away, dragging Natsu with him. "Finally." Lucy said, raising the hand with her Fairy Tail emblem on it. Suddenly, it vanished. "You removed your own insignia?" Rogue asked. Lucy nodded, and hopped out of the closet in a angered manner. "Her personality is so different than a few days ago. It's like she has something controlling her." Sting remarked. Suddenly Lucy let an immense flow of power sweep from her as the final seal was forced off. The tips of her hair turned black, and she gained a bright blue blob tattoo on her lower right forearm. Her ribbon in her hair changed from blue to black, her blue skirt turning silver, combat boots staying black, and her top became black with bright blue trimmings and a single bow(she's wearing the outfit from the end of Episode 278, but different colors). "Lucy?" Sting asked. Minerva prepared to defend the guild, her hands glowing with magic. Lucy turned around to face the crowd.

"I should tell you… I am the granddaughter of the Apocalypse King." she whispered. "I thank you for that mistake, Sting." "You are Lucy Heartfilia, right?" Minerva asked. "You are wrong. I am Lucy Naitokirā, former Fairy." Lucy said lightly. "Lucy, what are you going to do?" Sting asked. "Become a Tiger, so I may feast on the Fairies." Lucy said. Minerva smirked, dispelling her magic. "Sting, she is strong." she said. "I don't give a damn!" Sting yelled. "Let the girl die for all I care!" he stormed off. "You know you care for her." Rogue said, following the Guild Master. Meanwhile, Lucy shook hands with Minerva, and got her insignia on her right shoulder in bright blue. "Lucy. I want to test your strength." Minerva led the blonde onto a battlefield. "Okay, you may go first. I may be rusty, I haven't used this power since I was 5." Lucy smiled. Minerva smirked. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!" she yelled. Lucy jumped out of the way, landing on her hands and bouncing back to her feet. "My agility is normal again." she grinned, summoning the bow and arrows from her Sagittarius Star Dress. "Star Shot!" she yelled. Minerva grinned, switching her spot with Lucy's. Lucy dodged her own attack, and spotted a brief flash of Rogue and Sting watching silently. Lucy closed her eyes, summoning her power, and converting it into a spell she hadn't used for years before opening them again, full of determination. "Chaos Dragon Wing Attack!" she yelled. Minerva's eyes widened, and the attack slammed into her. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!" she yelled, continuously trying to blow Lucy down and then switching spots as Lucy attacked. Lucy grit her teeth, yanking her ribbon off, and letting her hair fly freely. "Tired?" Minerva asked. Lucy focused on her opponent. "Chaos Dragon Force!" she yelled. "Pulling out your scales?" Minerva scoffed, picturing Sting and Rogue's Dragon Forces. Lucy smirked. Wings that looked like Acnologia's sprouted out of her back, black scales grew on her forehead, arms, cheeks, and legs, and black dragons horns sprouted from her head. A tail that looked like Acnologia's appeared from under her skirt(it loosens up when the Force is activated) completed the look. "What are you?!" Minerva gasped.

"Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy screamed, hitting the woman down for good. Minerva cried out in pain, before falling onto the ground, defeated. Silence filled the air, before Rufus spoke. "This battle shall remain forever in my memory." he said. Lucy panted in exhaustion, before falling to the ground and landing on one knee, going to normal. "Lucy!" Yukino gasped, running forward. Lucy grinned, opening an eye. "I'm okay." she reassured Yukino. "Are you sure?" Yukino asked. "You should rest." Lucy glared at her. "I don't need to!" she spat, clutching her ankle. Suddenly Sting ran up to her. "It's obvious you're drained! Stop being so stubborn! And you twisted your ankle!" he said sharply, grabbing Lucy's shoulder. "Why the hell do you care, Eucliffe?" Lucy asked through gritted teeth, shaking him off and getting up shakily.

(1 year later)

"I have chosen this year's participants for the Grand Magic Games!" Sting yelled. The guild fell silent. "Rogue Cheney." Sting announced. "Minerva Orland. Orga Nanagear. Rufus Lore. And.." Sting trailed off. "Yukino Aguria." "Sting, what about Lucy? She defeated Minerva!" Orga said. "I'm going to replace Yukino with her on Day 3." Sting said, pulling Lucy on his lap. The girl frowned, trying to tighten her bandage on her ankle. "Also, she's on Rogue and my team, the Triplet Dragons." Sting added. Lucy grinned softly, before waving her hand, making a chart made of Celestial Magic appear. "During the Games last year, A girl named Levy charted power from every guild, and Fairy Tail beat us in power by a bit. Train hard, and impress me." she said. "I will leave a paper copy up by the request board." she added, pushing Sting away, and walking out of the doors. Rogue and Sting followed. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy's voice rang out. Lucy ignored her. "Lu-chan, I know you hear me!" Levy yelled. Lucy turned around. "My name is Lucy Naitokirā" she said. Sting pulled her into his chest. Gajeel sniffed Lucy. "You are our Bunny-Girl." he grumbled. Lucy punched him. "Keep your nose off of me!" she snapped. Levy looked hurt. "Lu-chan…" she whispered. "Levy!" a scarlet haired woman ran into view, carrying a pink haired boy and a black haired boy behind her. A blue haired girl with a blue cat and white cat followed. "Luce!" Natsu gasped. Lucy freed herself from Sting, and glared at the wizards. "What are you doing in front of Sabertooth?" she asked. "We want you to come home Lucy." Erza said. "If you, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray beat me, Sting, and Rogue in a battle, I will return." Lucy said. "I could single handedly beat you." she added. The group went out of town, and Natsu lit his fists on fire. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled. "Ice-Make Lance!" Gray yelled. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel yelled. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel! Scattered Petals!" Erza added. "Open, Gate of The Chisel! Caelum!" Lucy yelled, motioning for Rogue and Sting to hang back.

Wendy hid behind a tree with the Exceeds. "Blast the attacks to dust!" Lucy ordered. Her spirit obeyed, and shot the attack with a huge green light beam. Gray was knocked out by Lucy with her 'Regulus Lucy Kick'. "Star Dress! Sagittarius Form!" Lucy yelled, touching the Archer's Key. "Star Shot!" she screamed. "Iron, huh?" Gajeel smirked, holding his hand out. "Aaargh!" he yelled as the arrow scorched his hand. "Rapid fire!" Lucy yelled, hitting Gajeel over and over. "My arrows are made of pure Celestial Magic." Lucy said, knocking Gajeel down. "Now, Fleuve D'étoiles!" she shouted, wrapping Erza and Natsu in the magic whip. "My guardian angel… Bless them with your power.." Lucy murmured softly, her eyes closed. Suddenly they shot open. "Sting! Rogue! Now!" She yelled at the two guys who were gathering their power as one big source. "Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!" the Twin Dragons yelled. Erza's eyes widened. Natsu looked raged. The attack hit the two, the impact creating a huge crater. "No! Natsu! Erza!" Wendy sobbed. "Shrimp, what are you doing?" Gajeel asked the bluenette by Wendy. "Lucy said something before the Unison Raid.. right?" Levy asked, thumbing through a book. "Yeah something about a blessing angel." Gajeel replied. "Well, it prevented Erza and Natsu from dying… see?" Levy pointed to a pink haired figure hauling a scarlet haired figure from the rubble. "Sting. Rogue." Lucy said softly, retrieving her whip. "She's unscathed?!" Levy gasped. Lucy glared at Levy. "I am much stronger than you think." she said. "Sabertooth brought that out of me." Levy teared up, watching the girl walk away soundlessly with the Twin Dragons. As soon as the trio got deep in the forest, Lucy waved her hand, making a copy of the job request out of magic. "This job says we need to go Mt. Hakobe to slay a band of 60 vulcans." she said. "In that case, Rogue, go back home and cover as Guild Master. I want to see Lucy in action myself!" Sting said. "That makes no sense whatsoever!" Rogue's jaw dropped. "Just go home!" Sting yelled. Rogue rolled his eyes, and melted away as a shadow. Lucy gaped at Sting. "I want to ask you something, Lucy." Sting said, his face serious. "Do you really see me as a friend?" Lucy nodded. "Good." Sting smiled, hitting her back softly. "Sting.. I'm the granddaughter of the dragon who kills everything in it's wake." Lucy said. "It wasn't your choice. Don't think about it." Sting ordered. "I've decided Yukino shall be a reserve member, and you are to participate in the Grand Magic Games from Day 1." he added. "Let's go slay some vulcans!" Lucy said, grinning. Sting nodded.

(On the train)

"H-how are you not sick?" Sting groaned, Lector sleeping on Lucy's right. "I'm not a dragon slayer." Lucy replied, standing up. "I'm going to ask the people next door to be quiet. Be right back, Sting." she said, leaving. Lucy knocked softly on the compartment. "Yes?" A scarlet haired woman opened the door. "Erza. What a surprise." Lucy said, inspecting the bandages on the female. "Please calm down with the groaning, it is bothering me and my comrade." Lucy said with no change in her voice. "Of course. I apologize for Natsu and Gajeel." Erza said, taking Lucy's hand and leading her in the little area. "H-hey!" Lucy growled. "Bunny girl.." Gajeel groaned. Lucy snatched her wrist back. "Why am I in here?" she asked, raising a fist. "Knock him out for me, will you? It sickens me to see him like this." Erza asked. Lucy scoffed, and punched Natsu in the stomach, knocking him out. "Lucy-chan, I'm sorry! The whole of Fairy Tail apologizes!" Wendy whispered. Lucy turned around, and walked out and back into her and Sting's little room. The dragon slayer was sleeping, but still looked green, so Lucy sat down and put his head in her lap, and ran her fingers through his blond hair, and he smiled slightly in his sleep. "We are arriving in Magnolia Station." the conductor announced. Lucy sighed, and woke Lector up. "Can you carry him out?" she asked. Lector nodded. "Yeah! I got it!" he said.

(On Mt. Hakobe)

"The vulcans shelter in that cave." Lucy murmured. Lector nodded, and yelled, "Come on Sting, Lucy's showing us where the vulcans are!" Sting smirked. "Let's hunt us some monkeys!" he shouted. Lucy snickered, and ran inside. After 15 minutes, Lucy and Sting cleared out the cave.

(The Grand Magic Games)

A/N: I'm skipping a lot of parts, it's too hard for me to imagine. Yeah, I know you're think, 'she's a sore loser!' Well, this is my fanfic, and I want my ZerLu NOW! *coughs* Erm, I meant, I want to get to the ZerLu part. Also, it has been 4 months since the Mt. Hakobe Mission.  
Lucy adjusted her hoodless black cloak with bright blue trimmings. "And here is your first place team, Sabertooth!" Chapati Lola yelled. Cheers erupted, and Sting grabbed Lucy's hand through the cloak, and squeezed it. Lucy grinned. "Let's do this!" Orga yelled, stepping into the stadium. "And here is Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lore!" Lola yelled. "Followed by Minerva Orland and Rogue Cheney!" Cheers and screams filled the air. "This is a new member of Sabertooth, but one of the strongest! Please welcome Lucy Naitokirā, also known as the Dark Angel!" Lola announced. Lucy stepped out of the gate, and a certain guild roared in anger. Lucy ignored them, and looked at Rogue. "Starting this first day is a battle! That's right folks! A battle between the fiery Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Naitokirā!" Lola yelled. Lucy stared at Natsu, her eyes cold as Mato stated the rules. "Begin!" Mato yelled. "First order of business." Lucy said. "I don't care about a guild that treats a member like a object." Natsu glared at her. "If Fairy Tail beats you, you will come back!" he yelled. Lucy shook her head. "I know what you thought about me. Weak. Pathetic. Cowardly. Replacement. I can thank my hearing for that." she said. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Natsu yelled. Lucy smirked, and dodged. "Chaos Dragon Wing attack!" she yelled. "Dragon Slayer Magic?.." Mira whispered. "How did you get strong so fast?!" Natsu dodged. "I have always had this magic, but it was sealed away for various reasons. Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy yelled. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu roared. The two attacks collided, and Lucy tore off her earrings that held her magic back by a 3rd, and kept up the attack. Suddenly she leapt out of the way, and let Natsu hit the wall. After 10 minutes of fighting, jumping, talking, and dodging, Lucy yelled, "Let's end this!" and tore off her cloak(well, the remains of it anyway). Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy yelled, "Chaos Dragon Force!" and grew her scales, wings, and tail. "Fire Dragon's Secret Art!" he yelled. "Chaos Dragon Secret Art!" Lucy yelled. "Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu roared. "Ultimate Chaos Destruction!" Lucy screamed, unleashing a huge wave of blue/black magic that engulfed Natsu and his flames. "AND NATSU HAS FALLEN! WHAT A WIN!" Chapati Lola yelled.

Score:

1st place-Sabertooth- 20 points

2nd place-Lamia Scale- 10 points

3rd place-Mermaid Heel- 8 points

4th place-Raven Tail- 6 points

5th place-Blue Pegasus- 5 points

6th place-Quatro Puppy- 4 points

7th place-Fairy Tail Team B- 2 points

8th place-Fairy Tail Team A- 1 point

Lucy flew down to the battlefield, and picked up the pink haired dragon slayer, then flew to his teammate's gate area. "Make sure you look around his lungs super good. He mustered out every bit of air he had, and was winded after the attack." she told Wendy, who nodded in understanding. Lucy let herself transform back, and silently walked to the Sabertooth infirmary, where she was whacked in the head by a furious male. "The hell Sting?!" she groaned. Sting's eyes were blazing with jealousy. "You dare pick up a Fairy in your arms? A dragon slayer at that?" he asked. Lucy glared at him. "Yes. I. Did. Jealous?" she forced out. "Fine, be that way." Sting replied. "It's not like I cared about you weakling anyways." he said. Lucy's eyes widened, and she walked away, and Sting stood there, trembling in shock of what he'd just said to the girl who was his best friend. When Lucy got into Sabertooth's Inn 30 minutes later, she screamed, "YUKINO!" Yukino looked up. "Oh, hey Lucy. I was grabbing some jewels for lunch." she said. "Lunch will have to wait." Lucy said. "You're taking my spot on Team Sabertooth." Yukino's head flew up. "But you're not hurt!" she said. "Just follow orders!" Lucy snapped. "If anyone asks where I am, I'm going to get more power to prove myself." she said, leaving.

(Sting's POV)

'How could I say that to her?! Calm down Sting.. She'll be back after break.' I thought. Suddenly Yukino walked into the team area. "Yukino! What are you doing her?" I asked. "I'm participating." Yukino replied. "Where's Lucy?" Minerva asked, leading the team over. "She's going to gather more power to prove herself to something. She was furious about something, it was obvious that she was trying to not kill me." Yukino trembled. "Dammit me!" I said. "Sting, what happened?" Minerva asked. "Rage." I muttered. Rogue cracked up. "Wow, I never thought Sting would be jealous." Rufus remarked. "Shut up." I scowled. "And now, round 2! It's Kagura of Mermaid Heel against Toby of Lamia Scale!" Lola announced. "Let's watch." Orga smirked. I didn't pay any attention. Suddenly I caught sight of Lucy, who was sitting on one of the huge statues, legs crossed, her arms folded, and a bored look on her face. A pink haired girl and a black haired girl sat next to her. I tuned into her conversation, and found that I could hear her more clearly now. "Meredy, seriously. I am going go home!" Lucy was saying. "I wanna go home and see my father! I am the Princess of the Apocalypse! I want to get more power! I don't even know why I wanted to come here anyways! It's all heartbreak here!" I was shocked. "Minerva, I'm gonna be right back." I said.

(A little bit later, Nobody's POV)

Sting climbed up the colosseum stairs and made it to the back of the statue Lucy was one. Quickly, he climbed it, and stood on the top. "Lucy, what are you?!-" Meredy gasped. "I open thee, Gate to the Apocalypse!" Lucy yelled, a black lacrima in her hand. A blue and black portal opened up, and Lucy smiled. "Lucy, think about you choice!" the black haired woman, who must be Ultear shouted. "Get back!" Lucy yelled. "Zeref's power is through that portal.." Ultear whispered. "Foolish! Have you not noticed the slight trace of it around me?" Lucy said, and stepped into the portal. Sting ran up to the portal, putting a foot in. "Sting!" Ultear gasped. "I'm going in after her! I won't let a guildmate go into a strange portal by herself!" Sting shouted. "I will have someone tell your comrades you have gone after her." Meredy said. "There's no need." Rogue stepped up the statue. "Sting hurry. The portal has an immense pressure and the Games are going to be postponed if it stays open. I think once you enter it, or take your foot out, it will close." Rogue said, pushing Sting into the portal.


	2. The War Begins

(Previously on the Empress Of Zeref)

Sting climbed up the colosseum stairs and made it to the back of the statue Lucy was one. Quickly, he climbed it, and stood on the top. "Lucy, what are you?!-" Meredy gasped. "I open thee, Gate to the Apocalypse!" Lucy yelled, a black lacrima in her hand. A blue and black portal opened up, and Lucy smiled. "Lucy, think about you choice!" the black haired woman, who must be Ultear shouted. "Get back!" Lucy yelled. "Zeref's power is through that portal.." Ultear whispered. "Foolish! Have you not noticed the slight trace of it around me?" Lucy said, and stepped into the portal. Sting ran up to the portal, putting a foot in. "Sting!" Ultear gasped. "I'm going in after her! I won't let a guildmate go into a strange portal by herself!" Sting shouted. "I will have someone tell your comrades you have gone after her." Meredy said. "There's no need." Rogue stepped up the statue. "Sting hurry. The portal has an immense pressure and the Games are going to be postponed if it stays open. I think once you enter it, or take your foot out, it will close." Rogue said, pushing Sting into the portal.

(Now to Chapter 2)

(In the Apocalypse Realm)

Sting tumbled onto a hard marble floor. "Well, Hakaina, I didn't know a little boy followed you."(A/N: Hakaina is Lucy's Dragon name. I changed it from Hakai, which means destruction.) "Sting?!" Lucy yelled. Sting looked up at the blonde, who glared at him. "Anyways, father. I mean, Acnologia." Lucy bowed. Sting stared at the spiky haired man before him. "Ac-Acnologia? Of the Apocalypse?!" he stuttered. "No. I am Acnologia II, Hakaina's father." The guy replied. Lucy smirked. "I am of age now, Acnologia. Increase my power to its full extent." she said. "Why should I?" her father replied. "Ego iam fortis, Pater. Da mihi potestatem meum verum est." Lucy replied in an ancient language. "Fine. If you insist." Acnologia replied, snapping his fingers. A beam of black blue light shot from the ground, under Lucy's feet, who screamed in pain. "Lucy!" Sting hollered. "Don't interfere Sting!" Lucy screamed. Sting could only watch in horror. When the light cleared, Lucy stood before Sting, She wore a navy blue cape with a collar strung with teeth, bandages wrapped around her breasts, and dark baggy blue pants with the blue blob tattoo designs on them. Her blonde hair was a light indigo, super spiky at that, and she had the same tattoos on her face that her dad wore. Her brown eyes still remained, as well as her porcelain skin. "Hakaina. You have to go back to Earthland. When you are 29, you shall decide which realm you'd like to live in. Goodbye daughter." Acnologia said. Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "You never told me anything about this, old man!" she yelled. "Your power has grown. I know you await for him.. Maybe the Alvarez Empire won't kill your loved ones.." Acnologia said, chuckling. Lucy's eyes widened. "What do you mean… Alvarez Empire?!" she demanded. "Goodbye.. Hakaina." The portal opened, and Lucy and Sting found themselves in Sabertooth's infirmary. "Lucy.. is that you?!" Minerva tore the door open. Lucy nodded. "Your power… it's almost overwhelming." Rufus breathed.

(A/N: Lucy's CURRENT form is not mine. It is merely something I found on the Internet after searching 'Acnologia Genderbend'. If you know the ACTUAL artist, please PM me I can give them credit.)

(5 days later)

A/N: Raven Tail was disqualified because the master and his fellow guildmates participated in a 1 on 1 battle against Laxus. You know how it goes.. Fairy Tail is put into one team.. Blah blah blah..

Here are the scores before the team deathmatch:

1st place-Sabertooth- 55 points

2nd place-Fairy Tail- 54 points

3rd place-Mermaid Heel- 49 points

4th place-Lamia Scale- 40 points

5th place-Blue Pegasus- 30 points

6th place-Quatro Puppy- 29 points

"And the teams are off!" Lola yelled. Lucy rolled her eyes, and sat at the fountain. "Found you!" Beth of Mermaid Heel announced. "Carrot Missiles!" Lucy sighed, dodged, and swung her fist, KO-ing her out. "Lucy has earned 1 point for Sabertooth!" Chapati announced. Lucy sighed, and hid her magic pressure, remaining still as stone. "Memory Make: Night Of Shooting Stars." Rufus sang. "Wow!" Mato admired the lights. "And Sabertooth knocks out Arana Webb, Risley Law, Yuka, Toby, and all of Blue Pegasus!" Yajima announced in surprise.

1st place-Sabertooth- 68 points

2nd place-Fairy Tail- 54 points

3rd place-Mermaid Heel- 49 points

4th place-Lamia Scale- 40 points

5th place-Blue Pegasus- 30 points

6th place-Quatro Puppy- 29 points

Lucy smirked. "Time to hit the streets of Crocus." she murmured, standing up and walking off. "And The Dark Angel is on the move!" Lola yelled. Lucy let 5% of her magic power surface. "This was my old magic pressure, I won't look suspicious." she muttered. "Ice Make Floor!" Gray yelled. "Gray Fullbuster. Ice Make Mage of Fairy Tail. Worth 1 point." Lucy said, not moving. "Worst Nightmare: Deadly Sin." she whispered. "Arrgh!" Gray yelled, clutching his head. "Lucy.. we loved you as family…" Lucy grinned. "Gray. I will tell you what I told your fiery comrade. I know what you thought about me. Weak. Pathetic. Cowardly. Replacement." she said. Gray stared at her horror before passing out, and Lucy drew her spell back. "Lucy Naitokirā has taken out Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." Chapati Lola said. "And Erza Scarlet takes down Sherria from behind! Meanwhile, Minerva and Kagura battle it out! Hold on! Minerva has a captive!" Lucy stared at the screen. "It's a knocked out Millianna! Sabertooth earns another point!" Lola yelled. "Let her go!" Kagura yelled. Minerva smirked, "The more you fight, death is closer for your comrade. I suggest giving up now, Mermaid." she said airily. "Ih-ragd!" "No!" Kagura gasped, watching her sword vanish and appear in Minerva's hand.. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel! Scattered Petals!" Erza dove in towards Lucy. "Titania. Also known as Erza Scarlet. Former affiliation: Tower Of Heaven. Requip user of Fairy Tail. Worth 5 points." Lucy murmured, dodging the attack. "Star Dress! Sagittarius Form! Star Shot! Rapid Fire!" she shouted. "My armor's shattered.." Erza gasped in disbelief. Lucy smiled, then shouted, "Chaos Dragon ROAR!" "No!" Erza dropped to the ground next to Gray. "Star Dress. Cancer Form." Lucy held the blades close to Erza's neck. "Titania. Do you give in?" Lucy pressed the blades a bit into the woman's neck. "L-Lucy! D-don't-" Erza gasped. Lucy frowned, pressed the blade harder, and snarled, "Give it up, Titania!" Erza glared at her, as she whispered, "I-I submit.." and fell limp out of shock next to Gray. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I could finish all of you right now!" she said, letting 10% of her power. If Lucy's power was at 80%, she could destroy the entire nation, and at 90% even tear the fabric of space. "I activate the Ultimate Chaos Secret Art!" She yelled, raising her right arm to the sky, her hand in a fist.

Dark clouds gathered, rain fell, and bright blue lightning flashed down with a bang. "What is this?!" Rufus asked. "It's Lucy's Ultimate Secret Art. Sabertooth's so got this." Rogue said. "Memory Make! Unbreakable Shield." Rufus said. Minerva, Orga, Rogue, and Rufus were swept up in a bubble together. "O great darkness that is guided by the Apocalypse! Lend me your powers so I may bestow the land in destruction!" Lucy yelled. "That's kinda like Cana's Fairy Glitter.." Laxus muttered. "Apocalypse Storm!" Lucy screamed. The blue blob tattoo on her wrist lit up brightly, and a bright ring of blue appeared in the clouds, and expanded outward(like when Cana uses Fairy Glitter, but Lucy's blue tattoo will stay). The clouds turned pitch black and Crocus couldn't be seen, nobody could go anywhere without light. " My fire can't light anything around me up!" Natsu's yell rang in the air. "I can't see a thing!" Kagura yelled, clutching Millianna to her lap. (When Rufus cast his spell, Minerva dropped Millianna) Lucy located everyone who still stood, using her senses. Huge bolts of blue lightning struck down on Earthland, and yells and screams filled the air. 'This one attack can not be controlled at my 50% power release.' Lucy thought. Lucy cleared up the spell, and people lay here and there. "Oh my word! Lucy Naitokirā has taken down everyone!" Lola yelled. "Don't mess with us, or I will bring you down!" Lucy yelled. Cheers sounded from the stadium. "I knew they'd win! Lucy Naitokirā is unstoppable!" someone yelled. "She's not even fazed! She's Sabertooth's strongest for sure!" someone else shouted. "Wait! Two people are up!" Lola yelled. Lucy smirked. "That look tells me she avoided those two on purpose!" Rufus gasped, disabling his bubble."Why were we spared?!" Lisanna whispered. "You were one of the reasons I left. You stole my one true place in Fairy Tail, Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss. Takeover Mage of Fairy Tail. 1 point." Lucy said. "Minerva. Restrain Dragneel now." she ordered. Minerva nodded. "Now open, Gate Of The Twins! Gemini!" she called. The twins appeared. Since Lucy was stronger, her spirits had a major power boost. The Gemini Twins could separately turn into their own people, but were just a little weaker than they were infused together. "Let's play a little game, shall we?" she asked the spirits. "Gemi! Turn into Natsu! Mini! Turn into Lisanna!" she yelled.

Lisanna stumbled backwards as the two spirits transformed. "Now.. what did you say Lisanna, the night of the banquet?" Lucy asked. Mini responded. "You promised me when we were little! That blonde girl is just holding my position, right?" she asked. Lisanna's eyes widened. "And what did you say, Natsu?" Lucy asked. Gemi responded with, "Yeah! Hey Lucy! You're no longer my partner, or on my team! Lis is taking your spot!" Natsu growled in anger. Minerva grinned. "But Lisanna, is that all you said?" Lucy asked. Mini shook her head. "Then say it." Lucy ordered. "Stupid blond weaking. Useless and a coward. We just need her for fun." Mini spoke. "I- how did you?!" Lisanna cried. "Oh.. mad?" Lucy laughed. "Orga!" she called sweetly. "120 millimeter black lightning cannon!" Orga thundered. Lisanna cowered and the spell crashed into a wall to her right. "That wasn't even close to hitting you." Orga said. "A-Animal Soul!" Lisanna yelled. "Tigress!" Lucy held up a key. "Open! Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" she yelled. "Gemini!" Caelum appeared. "Gemini, turn into Lisanna and whack the bitch down. She's your enemy." she ordered. Gemini nodded, and turned into Lisanna. Lisanna bared her teeth in anger. Caelum turned into the weapon that Gemini wielded, and Lisanna flew forward. "YOU LET NATSU GO, BITCH!" she screamed. Lucy faked a flinch. "Ouch, that hurt." she said sarcastically. Lisanna swiped her claws. "Gemini! Now!" Lucy yelled. Gemini nodded and jumped out of the way and as soon as Lisanna landed on her feet, Gemini brought Caelum down on Lisanna's back, hard. Lisanna screamed in pain. "That was for what you said at the banquet." Lucy smiled. "And this." she continued, nodding at Gemini. "Is for taking my first teammate away from me!" Gemini towered over Lisanna and slammed Caelum down again. Lisanna hacked out blood. "I want to see you knocked out. A Princess always gets what she deserves." Lucy licked her lips as the two spirits vanished. "Lucy! Don't!" Natsu hollered from a bubble made of Minerva's Spatial Magic. Lucy closed her eyes the the air fell painfully silent as a powerful pressure swept from her. The arena was silent too, except from the raged yells from Fairy Tail. "Now.. I don't want to kill you, because this is just a Game. So I will cast a spell that will keep your life intact. My guardian angel… Bless her with your power.." she muttered, her eyes still closed. Lisanna's eyes were teary in pain and shock. "Lucy.. I'm sorry!" she whispered. Lucy bared her canines.

"You enrage me. Fairy Tail does too." she snarled. Lisanna flinched. Lucy opened her eyes, which were now dark blue. "Chaos Dragon Force!" she hollered. Her Force looked the same except her outfit was different from the one she wore a few days ago, her hair was now the spiky long light indigo, eyes were dark blue and her right hand looked just like Acnologia's claw, but smaller. "P-p-please! NO!" Lisanna whimpered. "CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART! ULTIMATE CHAOS DESTRUCTION!" Lucy roared. A ring of blue and black magic surrounded Lucy, and it spread outward. "Memory Make! Unbreakable Shield!" Rufus chanted, picking up his other teammates, Natsu, and the fallen guild members around them except Lisanna. "This doesn't look like the same spell she used on me! She's like a different person than a few days ago!" Natsu yelled. Lisanna's eyes widened, and she covered her face. The attack hit, and Lisanna screamed in agony. "Lis!" Natsu yelled. Lucy smirked. "Release Natsu." she said. Natsu dropped to the ground. "Sabertooth's so cooooool!" someone yelled from the arena. Probably Jason. "Let's battle in the ring." Lucy offered. Minerva smiled. "That's my best friend. Wanting to show no mercy to a Fairy in front of everyone." she said, raising her hand. "I will teleport the fainted to their respected infirmaries." she added, teleporting everyone. "Now let's get to the arena. Lucy, we shall be in the ring already, and Natsu and you shall be in the entrance gates." Lucy felt herself teleport, and smiled. "This reminds me of Day 1. Natsu. I will eliminate you for my Guild's Sake. "Wow! The final battle shall happen in the arena?!" Yajima asked in disbelief. "Come out Lucy!" Natsu hollered. Lucy flapped her wings. "I shall eliminate you for my father's sake too." she murmured, flying in. "It's obvious I'm gonna win, so give up!" Lucy said. Natsu glared at her as she spoke again. "You can't even activate Dragon Force without help or Etherion!" "Fire Dragon Secret Art!" Natsu roared. Lucy smirked, and Natsu yelled, "Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" A huge wheel of fire flew towards Lucy and surrounded her. "She's done for!" Bisca shouted. "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!" Lucy yelled, depleting the flames. "The hell?" Natsu yelled. "I'm going to try a new ability!" Lucy grinned. "Open Gate Of The Twins! Gemini!" she yelled. The ragdolls appeared. "Turn into Sting, kay?" Lucy asked. The ragdolls nodded, and turned into the Light Dragon Slayer. "Ready?" Lucy asked. Gemini nodded, and the two combined their powers. "Chaos and White Dragon Unison Raid!" they yelled. "Holy Perpetrating Darkness Blade!" Natsu's eyes filled with fear. A spiraling wave of blue and white shot towards him, and he fired up his fist. "Fire Dragon-" Natsu cut himself off as the attack hit him full force, and after the dust cleared, Natsu opened his eyes. It was blurry, and Gemini vanished, Lucy flapping her wings over him. "Fire boy, you good?" she asked. Natsu nodded. "Yeah.. thanks Luce.." he replied. Lucy frowned. "Don't call me Luce!" she yelled, punching his head, then transforming to normal. A roar of laughter erupted from Sting. "And The Dark Angel has won!" Chapati yelled. "SABERTOOTH HAS WON THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES WITH THEIR TEAM STILL IN PLACE!"

1st place-Sabertooth- 91 points

2nd place-Fairy Tail- 55 points

3rd place-Mermaid Heel- 49 points

4th place-Lamia Scale- 40 points

5th place-Blue Pegasus- 30 points

6th place-Quatro Puppy- 29 points

The cheering had stopped as soon as it was started. A presence entered the field, and Lucy turned around. "It looks like you have come of age, Kaina." a voice murmured. "Only one person calls me Kaina. Zeref?!" Lucy gasped. The black haired male nodded, and Lucy clenched her fists. "Evacuate the arena!" she yelled. The crowd ran for the exits, sensing the immense pressure. Zeref was followed by 12 people. "Who are you?" Lucy demanded he 12 other people. "Your Majesty, give the girl her memories back." a blonde woman said. (A/N: Lucy only remembers Zeref and her nickname, 'Kaina'). "You are right. Thank you DiMaria." Zeref smiled, and Lucy's eyes widened as a black dome of magic covered her, and she growled loudly. "She's always made him smile." a scarlet haired woman said. "What are you doing to Lucy?!" Erza yelled, running over, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Puppy, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail behind her. "Why do you care? She tortured that one over there." DiMaria said, pointing to Lisanna. "She's family, no matter what!" Erza replied, drawing a sword. (Wendy and Chelia healed everyone quickly by the way.) "Stay back." The scarlet haired woman ordered. Erza glared at her. "Requip!" she yelled. "Heaven's Wheel!" "So she's the scarlet haired woman known to have magic called 'The Knight'. A green haired female said. "Heine! Juliet!" The scarlet-haired woman summoned two swords, one black, one white, and cast a spell, the swords turning into girls. "Irene-sama, what do you need?" the black haired girl called Heine asked. She had black hair that hung over her face and leaned partially to the right side of her face while having two separate strands on both sides of her face. She donned a navy blue bandana with lined design and a golden crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wore a navy blue zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. It exposed the black skin-tight full body suit she wore, and had net-shaped designs on her sides and on her forearms. The other girl, Juliet had orange hair in short pigtails that were held up with brown bows, with straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. She wore a white coat with golden border straps surrounding the cuffs on the coat, waist area, biceps area, and two gold lines streaked down the chest area, ending in a skirt with golden frills at the end. She also wore white fur-lined snow boots with golden straps to go along with matching white pants. "Take this woman down." Irene ordered, pointing at Erza. "I am Erza Scarlet, a wizard of Fairy Tail." Erza narrowed her eyes. Irene's eyes widened slightly. "Get her!" she ordered. Juliet and Heine ran forward. "Irene-sama. His Majesty hasn't given us orders." DiMaria said. "Now, dance my swords! Scattered Petals!" Erza yelled, firing at Heine and Juliet. The two girls tried to dodge, but Juliet was hit hard a few times and her sword fell to the ground. "I will put that cursed thing in my Arsenal." Erza said, making Juliet vanish. "Heine. Get back here." Irene said. The black haired girl nodded, and jumped back. Irene made her a sword again. "Giant Armor." Erza requipped.

"Everyone! Stand your ground!" she shouted. Suddenly the light around Lucy vanished and she stared around. Her eyes were a dark blue. "T-the Spriggan 12..? My mentors?" she whispered. Her eyes fell on the green haired woman. "Brandish!" she yelled. Brandish's eyes were full of surprise. "Are you back? Have you been revived?" she asked. Lucy nodded, and the guild members gathered gasped as her Sabertooth emblem crumpled off like peeled paint, and vanished into sparkles as soon as the pieces were an inch from the ground. A black Alvarez Empire emblem appeared in its place. "It's been a while, August." she acknowledged the man with red skin. "Same to you, Hakaina-sama." August replied. "Lucy, what is the meaning of this?" Sting demanded. "I thought we were friends." Lucy smirked. "The foolish girl you knew was a girl with no memory of her true guild. She was my shield. I am Hakaina Naitokirā, Daughter of Acnologia. Zeref's wife, or, I would call it mate. And..." Lucy parted her pale pink lips. "The Alvarez Empire's Head Female. Also known as the Empress." she said. Zeref put his arm around her shoulders. "But he kills everything he cares for in his path!" Erza yelled. "Oh, I am an exception to his dark magic." Lucy said. "The Alvarez Empire shall rule Fiore, and with Hakaina-sama and her father, Acnologia-sama on our side, nobody can stop us." Brandish said. "Satan Soul!" Mira yelled. "Beast Soul!" Elfman rumbled. "Animal Soul! Penguin!" Lisanna yelled. "Chaos Dragon Wing Attack!" Lucy yelled, hitting all three siblings into the wall. Minerva yelled, "We were sisters, Lucy!" "Possesment!" Lucy yelled. Minerva's eye whites turned a light blue, and she turned into her demon form again. "No, Minerva!" Yukino cried. "Teleport." Minerva said. Zeref and the Spriggan 12 vanished. "I have made her scatter them." Lucy informed everyone. "Bloodman and God Serena have gone to Fairy Tail." Hibiki pulled up his Archives Magic. "I'm getting a lot of info!" he warned. "Hargeon has been taken over, many towns have been stormed. Including Huringa City, the Sabertooth's headquarter city." he said. "We are leaving Crocus untouched. For now. Rest up wizards, your final dawn is coming soon." Lucy said, turning into her Dragon Force. Minerva's eyes and body looked normal again, and she fell to her knees. Lucy's dark blue eyes glittered with happiness. "That foolish 'Lucy' is gone, like I said. She was merely my good self, who was easily overpowered, in fact the very reason why she opened that portal is because I controlled her body to do it. In fact, that was the last time she was truly in control. She has had bits of free time, but it is limited. Now, wizards, prepare yourselves for the battle ahead." Lucy snickered, and flew off. (A/N: I know Lucy's name is Hakaina now, but I'm gonna keep calling her Lucy so confusion won't spread, but when she is addressed by the Alvarez Empire and some other people, she will be called Hakaina.) Natsu grit his teeth. "What happened to our Luce?!" he yelled in despair. Lisanna stared at her feet.

(With Lucy)

Lucy soared over the land, and waved promptly to the Spriggan 12 if they saw her. Suddenly an ice blast hit Lucy's wing, and she gasped out, trying to break the ice, but air was too cold and she ended up landing on her knee. "Gray!" she snarled. "Minerva teleported you, didn't she?" she asked. Gray nodded, "Ice-Make Cannon!" he yelled. Lucy sensed one of her comrades, and muttered, "Neinhart." The man nodded. "I know your Historia." he told Gray. A black haired woman appeared. "Ur…" Gray stopped his attack. "Ice Volcano!" Ur yelled, blasting Gray away. "Thank you Neinhart." Lucy said, finally breaking the ice off of her wing. Neinhart nodded, and continued his battle as Lucy flew off, Lucy sensed Gray's retreat. A dark castle appeared, and she landed gently on the main balcony, where her mate waited silently with Irene, who held Heine's sword in her hands. "I was worried, what happened?" Zeref asked. Lucy told him about the little delay. "I see. Kaina, you may need to use your Ultimate Secret Art. If the Fairies refuse to give us Fairy Heart to destroy what we want gone, we must use it. It is almost on par with Fairy Heart anyways." Zeref said. Lucy nodded, and said, "Irene is preparing to use Universe 1 too." Zeref nodded. "I see, her plan is coming along well. Kaina, go with her so she may retrieve Juliet from Titania." he ordered Lucy nodded, and picked Irene up and the scarlet haired woman crossed her arms. Lucy felt around with her huge range of senses and found Titania running towards the Palace about 30 miles away. Lucy bolted forward fast, and when Erza came into view, Irene dropped to the ground, and Lucy landed beside her. "Lucy!" Erza yelled. Lucy glared at her. "Open, Gate Of The Lion. Leo." she growled. Loke appeared, his eyes widening in shock. "Princess?!" he gasped. "That is 'Empress' or 'Kōgō' to you now. Join me, Leo." Lucy said, raising her hand, which was covered in dark magic. Loke nodded slowly, and touched his hand to her, and he was engulfed in magic. His key, which was gold, turned black as he reappeared in his Eclipse Form. Lucy watched her other keys fall under the spell, turning black too, except her silver keys were normal. "Requip!" Erza yelled. "Heaven's Wheel!" Irene stared at her, and said, "I am Irene Belserion, the most powerful female in the Spriggan 12. Only Hakaina-sama stands above me." "Well, I am Erza Scarlet, most powerful female in Fairy Tail, and I shall take you down!" Erza yelled. "Scattered Petals!" she yelled. Lucy's right eye turned red for a second, and sharp bolts of magic flew towards Erza, knocking her swords away and cracking her armor. "W-what is this magic?" Erza asked. "This is one of the weakest spells I have, and it is called Flesh Piercer, made of pure Chaos Magic." Lucy grinned evilly. "Give us Juliet and we won't attack Crocus." Irene said. Erza's shoulders drooped in defeat, and she summoned a white sword, and put it gently on the ground, stepping back. "Heine, Juliet, relax now." Irene said, the two swords vanishing. Footsteps behind Erza made Lucy stare behind her. "It is the whole Sabertooth Guild." she said softly. Sting appeared, and he started to yell, "Lucy! Remember?! The Sabertooth motto?!:

'Our Guild aims to stun the heavens,

Rouse the land beneath us,

Silence the raging seas'?!

You helped me make it up, and that motto means Sabertooth will always be on top!" he yelled. "Silence! The other side of me did that! That motto is garbage! Alvarez is on top! Chaos Dragon Wing Attack!" Lucy yelled, sweeping all of the wizards away. "Irene, let's go!" she called, picking the female up and flying away top speed. "Hakaina-sama, allow me to put a magic barrier around you and His Highness's palace. Zeref's followers are the only ones who may pass." Irene raised her staff as Lucy stooped to hover in the air and Irene chanted, "Ogyo shīrudo o dete, anata no hōyō de ōkoku o hōi shite kudasai!" Lucy felt a huge shield appear, invisible, but she could sense it. "Thank you, Irene." Lucy said, starting to move forward again. "Only the Spriggan 12, you, His Majesty, and your father can pass through." Irene said. Suddenly Irene cursed out. "Hakaina-sama, Brandish has been taken by Fairy Tail." she said. Lucy nodded. "I shall go." she said.

(1 hour later)

Lucy had left Irene in the mountain range near Magnolia with the Irene Division. Zeref had understood, and Lucy had gone to save Brandish. Kicking the doors in, Lucy walked towards the fear-filled guild. "Lucy.." Mira whispered. "Hand Brandish over." Lucy ordered. "Rainbow Fire!" Romeo shouted, hitting Lucy's leg. "Romeo!" Macao yelled. Lucy stroked her burnt leg. "And here I was trying to be nice.." she murmured. Looking up, Lucy's fallen bangs covered her eyes, and she transformed back to normal, her dragon features vanishing. "W-where am I? Why do I hear screams?" she suddenly whispered, her personality completely swapped. "Lucy-nee!" Wendy shouted. "Herd her into the basement with the prisoner. She could turn any moment!" Makarov ordered, Fear filled Lucy's warm brown eyes. "It's really Lucy-nee.." Wendy whispered, hugging the girl. "Wendy? F-Fairy T-T-ail?' Lucy stammered. Natsu shoved Lucy to the ground, and the girl choked out a painful sound. "Natsu! Don't! This is our Bunny-Girl!" Gajeel yelled. "Can you bring me a cup of water? I'm thirsty.." Lucy whispered. Mira nodded, and rushed off. "So you aren't here for Brandish?" Natsu asked. "Shut up!" Gray hissed. "Brandish is here? Can I go visit her? She was my close mentor, and I want to see how she's faring." Lucy requested. Makarov shook his head. "Then perhaps I could go see her?" Lucy suggested, standing up as soon as Gray and Erza yanked Natsu away from her. "Fine, but only for a short while." Makarov replied. Lucy smiled. "Arigatō Makarov." she said, following Freed downstairs. "Brandish!" Lucy called softly. "L-Lucy.." Brandish whispered, standing up in her cell. "Brandish, I'm so lost!" she sobbed. "I don't know who I am!" Brandish stared at her student before whispering, "You are Hakaina-sama, Queen of Alvarez. Not Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled, before frowning, her light side fading away even more. "Brandish, you are called the Country Demolisher for a reason. Why do you sit here not resisting?" Lucy asked. "Hakaina-sama, I see no purpose in this war." Brandish replied. Lucy's eyes widened, and she glared at her mentor, dragon scales appearing on her skin. "I can't believe my mentor has been tainted by weak scum." she spat. After a few minutes of silence, Lucy let out a muffled hiss, and Brandish smiled faintly. "Hakaina-sama is returning for good." she said. "Chaos Dragon Crushing Fang!" Lucy broke through the bars and enchantments, and used a Chaos Dragon Claw to break the anti-magic handcuffs. "Master!" Freed shouted. Picking Brandish up, Lucy roared a Chaos Dragon Roar straight up, and shot out, ignoring the yells and anger from the guild members.

"Prayer's Fountain!" Cana called. Lucy was surrounded by water. "Hakaina-sama, allow me." Brandish said, shrinking the fountain down to an inch tall. "Ouch!" Cana gasped as the tiny fountain sprayed her with jets of water that felt like knives. "Irene Division!" Lucy yelled loudly. "Begin the infiltration on Magnolia!" Shouts were heard, and Lucy smiled. Brandish looked miserable. Bolting top speed to the Alvarez Palace, Lucy slammed Brandish down on the main balcony. "Randi?" DiMaria asked. "This woman let herself get captured. She said she sees no purpose in the war" Lucy seethed. DiMaria gasped. "I trusted you, Randi!" she yelled. Brandish got to her knees, and whispered, "Your Highness, I apologize. Please forgive me." Lucy glared at her, and growled, "DiMaria, go put this scum into the dungeon and don't forget the anti-magic cuffs." "Ok, Hakaina-sama." DiMaria bowed. "Where is Neinhart?" Lucy asked Zeref, who had hugged her from behind. "He is infiltrating Fairy Tail with his Historias." DiMaria kept her bow stance. "I see." Lucy muttered. "In that case, tell the Irene Division to steer clear of Fairy Tail, unless Neinhart needs help." she added more loudly. "Neinhart's reported his Historias can not hit Miss Titania Scarlet. Irene has sent Juliet and Heine to help." DiMaria spoke again. "Thank you DiMaria, now go put Brandish in the cells, and make sure the lab is ready." Zeref said. "As you wish." DiMaria replied, dragging Brandish away. "What do you mean, lab?" Lucy asked. "I had it built so any Alvarez Citizen who turns on us shall be put into the lab, gains their true strength, and doesn't betray us again." Zeref explained. Lucy nodded. "I understand now." she said. "Let us fight for the death of my grandfather." Zeref smiled, and walked away. "We located the lacrima we need to summon him. It's in our room." Lucy nodded, and flew off, ready to fight. "Wood Make Cage!" Laki called out below her when Lucy had reached Oshibana. Snarling, Lucy dodged it, and roared a very weak Chaos Roar back at Laki, but it seemed powerful for any normal mage. "Watch out!" someone yelled, and Laki was tackled out of the way. "Max!" Laki yelled. Lucy gently landed, her wings flapping every once in a while. "I hate doing this.. But you've left me no choice. Sandstorm!" Max yelled. Lucy created a unbreakable blade of Chaos magic on her right arm, and sliced the attack in half. "Ice Lock!" a man with white hair called, a chain forming around Max's neck, connecting to Laki's. "What the heck?!" Max gasped. "What is this?! I can't think straight!" Laki shouted, tugging at the chain. "Don't even bother breaking the chain." the man said. "I am Invel, a member of the Spriggan 12." he continued. "Hakaina-sama. Irene wishes for you to watch her demolish your old guild." Lucy shook her head. "I am heading for Sabertooth." she said. "Take these two down, Invel." Invel nodded, and Lucy took off. Lucy landed in front of the Sabertooth Guild, and kicked the doors open. "Lucy!" Minerva gasped. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy roared. "White Dragon's Roar!" Sting countered. Lucy's roar won, and she blew a hole in the rear wall of the Guild Hall, Sting flying through the hole. "Run!" Rogue yelled. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva shouted, managing to cast a spell. "Open, Gate Of The Balance! Libra!" Yukino called. A golden gate opened, and the Celestial Body appeared. "Open, Gate Of The Ram!" Lucy called. "Aries!" Yukino's face paled as the Eclipse Spirit stepped out of the black gate. "T-That's Aries… The.. Ram?" she whispered.


	3. Enter The Saints

(Previously on The Empress Of Zeref)

Lucy landed in front of the Sabertooth Guild, and kicked the doors open. "Lucy!" Minerva gasped. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy roared. "White Dragon's Roar!" Sting countered. Lucy's roar won, and she blew a hole in the rear wall of the Guild Hall, Sting flying through the hole. "Run!" Rogue yelled. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva shouted, managing to cast a spell. "Open, Gate Of The Balance! Libra!" Yukino called. A golden gate opened, and the Celestial Body appeared. "Open, Gate Of The Ram!" Lucy called. "Aries!" Yukino's face paled as the Eclipse Spirit stepped out of the black gate. "T-That's Aries… The.. Ram?" she whispered.

(Now to Chapter 3)

"'Bout time I was summoned!" Aries laughed. "Aries, take Sabertooth down." Lucy spoke. She raised another black key, and whispered, "Leo, prepare to be summoned." The key glowed a dim purple in response, and Lucy nodded. "Alright! Alvarez Army, Unit 34! Attack!" she hollered. Cheers sounded outside, and Rufus called, "Memory Make: Castle Walls!" Lucy felt barriers around the guild hall rise up, and she wagged a finger at Rufus. "Bring the walls down, and I will stop my attack on the city, but the army shall remain, for they belong to Bloodman's unit." she tried to bargain. "Master?" Orga asked. Sting limped towards them, and lowered his gaze. "Bring the walls down. Hakaina can bring down our nation with her power. She cannot be beat." he muttered. "Master…" Rufus murmured. "You asked for it!" Lucy grinned, "You're too slow! Aries!" "Golden Horn Bombs!" Aries shouted. Suddenly Lucy choked out one word. "Stop!" Sabertooth's eyes widened as they watched Lucy tremble. "Alvarez Unit 34." Lucy said, a tear running down her cheek. "Fall back. Close, Gate Of The Ram." She turned to Sting. "I… wish you... and I could still be friends... but I cannot be here any longer… Please tell everyone I love them, and that I will find a way to meet again." "What do you mean?" Sting demanded. "I am using the last of my strength to talk to you right now…" Lucy whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Her body started to crack, like an cracking piece of glass, and Sting and his guild stared in horror.

"Lucy!" Yukino called. Lucy smiled at her, before the cracked layer of her body shattered, and fell to the floor, but before it touched, it turned into dust and vanished. "Foolish girl…" Her remaining body said as the rest of the dust vanished. "Hakaina!" Rogue gasped. The Spriggan Empire Empress smirked. Her dragon features still existed, but her outfit was different. Instead of the outfit she'd got for harnessing her new power during the Grand Magic Games, she had on a sleeveless bright blue top, and a white miniskirt. An almost transparent blue overskirt draped over the miniskirt, and stopped an inch above the skirt. Lucy wore a hoodless black cloak that draped over her back that connected with a golden choker around her neck. The bright blue blob designs were on the cloak, and the cloak also had two holes in it for her wings. On her legs, Lucy wore black leggings that disappeared right under her knee high and fresh new platinum colored combat boots. On her hands appeared bright blue gloves, with spikes on the top. Her waist length hair was wavy and blonde once more. Her dark blue eyes turned brown again as well. One black and one bright blue streak ran down the length of her hair. Black gauntlets appeared on her wrists. "I am now truly Hakaina Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel's Empress and mate. Now fall." she said, raising her hand. "She's attacking!" Sting shouted. "Chaos Dragon Wind Storm!" Lucy shouted. The wind outside picked up. "What is going on?" Yukino gasped. "Now, Akiko!" Sting hollered as the roof of the Guild was torn open.

"I'm on it, Master!" Akiko yelled. "Ribbon Ropes!" she called, creating a green magic circle. Colorful ribbons shot out of her circle, and grabbed everyone, then secured themselves to something stable. "Help!" Akiko screamed as Lucy sent a 'Flesh Piercer' attack at her.

"Memory Make: Ribbon Ropes!" Rufus said, getting Akiko out of the way. However, Akiko's leg was not able to get out of the way, and was cut badly, so she screamed in pain. "I'm out of magic!" Rufus gasped, letting Akiko go. "Chaos Dragon Blades!" Lucy yelled, two blades appearing from the back of her forearms. She stood over Akiko's trembling and ruined body, and swung her arms down. "Akiko!" Yukino screamed as the mage was sliced in half. Blood stained her once white dress. "Oh dear." Lucy said. "You killed her!" Yukino sobbed. "Now open, Gate Of The Two Fish!" Yukino yelled. "Pisces!" Lucy's right eye twitched. "Do you want to die?" she asked. Yukino's eyes were filled with grief. "I will if it means dying while avenging my guildmate!" she replied. "Pisces, go!" she ordered. "Magic Fusion: Unison Raid! Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!" Sting and Rogue yelled. Lucy's eyes widened slightly as the attack hit her head on. "Hakaina!" DiMaria ran in, grinding her teeth. Lucy turned around, using her magic to force all the damage to her side, under her shirt. "Zeref is calling. The Ten Wizard Saints have been summoned."

(BIG A/N:

These are my rankings for the Wizard Saints(SOME ARE MY OC'S:

1st: God Serena

2nd: Draculos Hyberion

3rd: Wolfheim

4th: Jura Neekis

5th: Makarov Dreyar

6th: Hinata Sora(Info: Has pink hair pulled into a cat tail braid that goes to her waist. Wears black leggings and a pink shirt that has one 2 inch wide sleeve. Has brown boots and wears a sky blue amulet around her neck. She has amber eyes. Uses Snow Storm Magic, and another mage she has not revealed to anyone. Age 34. Reo Yuuto's partner.)

7th: Haruto Riku(Info: Has spiky long mint green hair that is tied in a ponytail, and striking blue eyes. He wears a black jacket that goes over a blue hoodie. He also wears a white shirt with gray pants and black sneakers. Uses Acid Magic. Age 49)

8th: Megami Himura(Info: Has silver hair pulled back in a ponytail by a white ribbon that falls to her knees. Wears a white kimono with silver design on it. Has white sandals and carries a silver folding fan around. The older sister of Akiko Himura. Uses Wind Magic. Age 24.)

9th: Aoi Nikko(Info: Has long white hair that is done up in moon disc twin tails on both sides of her head. She has violet eyes with flecks of red in them. She wears a red tank top with a black leather jacket, and a black miniskirt and red knee high boots. Wears 5 silver bracelets on each wrist, and a silver choker with a moon charm. Carries a whip on her white belt. Uses Moon Magic. Age 31.)

10th: Reo Yuuto(Info: Has sky blue hair that is slicked back. Wears a closed long sleeved black vest with sky blue trim. Wears gray jeans and brown hiking boots. Wears a dark pink amulet around his neck. He has green eyes. Uses Gravity Magic. Age 34. Hinata Sora's partner.))

"And you're scared we won't be able to beat them. DiMaria, God Serena is number one. He can deal with the Wizard Saints." Lucy chuckled. Her wings spread open. "Alvarez Unit 34, attack. Wipe Huringa City off of Ishgar forever!" she ordered before picking DiMaria up and flying away. "White Dragon's Iron Fist!" Sting shouted, blowing a hole in the ground. "Hurry, put Akiko in here." he said. The Sabertooth mages hurriedly put Akiko's body in the hole, and covered it with rocks and soil, then with fallen debris. "Secure yourselves! This windstorm is picking up!" Rufus shouted. "Let's hurry." Lucy said, speeding up. Landing on the balcony, Lucy let DiMaria down, and walked into her and Zeref's room. "Kaina, you made it." Zeref smiled warmly at her, before embracing her. His arms tightened over the spot where she'd forced her scratches and bruises, so she flinched. "Kaina, what's wrong?" Zeref asked. "Nothing." Lucy replied. He lifted up her shirt, and saw her wounds. "You were saying?" he asked. Lucy stared him in the eyes, which were red. "Zeref, calm down. You don't have to be so protective! I can handle myself!" she said. "Who did this?" Zeref asked coldly. Lucy knew she couldn't argue with her partner. "Sabertooth. The magic guild in Huringa City." she replied. In a flash, Zeref was gone, and Lucy shook her head, and walked into a secret area only she and God Serena knew about. "God Serena?" she asked, sensing a presence. "Hello, Hakaina-sama." came the reply.

"Have you located my dear little sister?" she asked. "Yes. The Sky Dragon is with the Iron Dragon, fighting Bloodman." God Serena replied. "Tell him to transport Heiwa unconscious to the cells beneath this Palace." God Serena nodded. "The Twin Dragons are in their guild hall." he said. "Pull up the lacrimavision and set it to Sabertooth's Guild Hall." Lucy ordered. God Serena pulled up a crystal and turned it on. "I have to go now, I have to 'join' Ishgar's side." he said, walking away. Lucy nodded, and turned to the screen. "Who hurt Kaina?" a smooth but deadly sounding voice asked. "Answer me!" "Ze-Zeref…" Orga whispered. "I've gathered enough magic for a Memory Make: Chaos Ice Windstorm!" Rufus yelled. Zeref's eyes were red. They glowed, and Rufus' attack was disabled. "You hurt Kaina." he whispered. Lucy bolted out of the Palace and landed in Huringa City, right by Zeref. "Zeref. Calm down." Lucy panted, hugging him from behind. Zeref's muscles relaxed, and he stood up straight. "Don't hurt Kaina again, or I will kill you." he threatened. Lucy flapped her wings, and flew off as Zeref vanished. She walked down to her secret area when she arrived back home, and stared at the chamber that was empty. "Perfect." God Serena spoke. A figue materialized in the chamber and Lucy grinned, Wendy hooked up to the vines, her magic power being drained away, and her true power flowed back in. "Little Heiwa is so cute.." Lucy sighed, staring at Wendy. "What about the Fire Dragon?" she asked. "He is almost dead." God Serena replied. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel. His name is sour on my tongue." Lucy scoffed. Suddenly Wendy's eyes opened. "Nii-san!" she breathed as Lucy drained and opened the chamber. "Heiwa, welcome back." Lucy grinned. Wendy shook as her hair got wavy, then turned silver with blue tips. Her beat up outfit turned into a one long sleeved white top that covered her left arm. She wore a flowy white skirt that reached her knees and her tattered shoes turned into blue flats. She wore silver gauntlets on wrists. Her eyes stayed brown. An Alvarez Empire emblem appeared in white on her right shoulder. "Heiwa, I missed you." Lucy smiled. Wendy grinned before growing white Dragon Horns on her head, a beautiful set of Dragon wings, Dragon claws, a tail, and scales. "Let's go!" Wendy smiled. The sisters shot off, and landed in Magnolia. "What did you do with Wendy?!" Romeo shouted. "Yeah, we need her!" Sherria added. Wendy smirked. "I am Wendy. Wendy Dragneel." She replied. "Or, Heiwa Dragneel, as Nii-san calls me." "No! You can't be on their side!" Carla gasped. "Sorry, but I always was. The blue haired girl you knew was my outer shell, like Nii-san had." Wendy said. "There's no way Hakaina is your sister!" Romeo gasped. "Bring Wendy back!" Sherria screamed. "Sky God's Boreas!" "Rainbow Fire!" Romeo added. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Lucy added. Sherria flew back, Romeo caught in the blast. "Romeo!" Sherria screamed as the young boy's stomach opened a little. "What a drag." Wendy sighed. Sherria's hands glowed as she closed Romeo's stomach wound. "Take this!" a feminine voice shouted. "Icy Winds: Snowy Bullets!" "And this!" A masculine voice joined. "Gravity Magic: -1300 Gravity!" Lucy felt herself sink down, but she withstood the spell. "Peace Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy called, evading the snowy bullets. She screamed as she sunk down deep into the ground. "Heiwa!" Lucy gasped. "Chaos Dragon…" she began, grabbing Wendy's arms. "Roar!" she finished, aiming at the ground. The two were freed, and Lucy got a good look at the two attackers. A pink haired woman and a sky blue haired man. "Who are you?" Wendy asked. "I am Reo Yuuta, a Wizard Saint. I rank 10th place." the male replied. "And I am Hinata Sora, a Saint as well. I rank 6th place. I'm Reo's partner." the woman added.

"This'll be fun." Lucy smirked, letting Wendy fly on her own. "Flesh Piercer!" she called. "Icy Winds: Snowy Shield!" Hinata called, blocking the attack. "Wow, you can block it." Lucy commented. "Let's see how your partner can handle it. Flesh Piercer!" she called. "Reo!" Hinata gasped. "Gravity Magic: Shove Down!" Reo yelled. The attack wasn't stopped, and Reo took the hit head on. "My body feels like it's getting split!" Reo screamed. "Peace Dragon's Secret Art! Dreamy State Of Nirvana!" Wendy called. Hinata started to sweat. "No! I must fight it!" she gasped before collapsing. "Do you want to deal the final blow?" Lucy asked. "Wendy!" Sherria cried. "Sherria…?" Wendy stared at her. "I can't resist this pull, but remember that I love you and Romeo." she whispered, her body cracking. "No, Wendy!" Carla sobbed. "I.. love you… Carla…" she whispered before her outer shell cracked. "Wendy…" Carla whimpered. "Now… Nii-san…" Wendy said, raising a hand. "Fried or burned?" "Burned." Lucy replied. "Peace Dragon's White Hot Roar!" Wendy screamed, sending her magic at Reo. "No! Reo!" another feminine voice yelled. "Wind Fang!" A wind attack swept Reo away. "Who are you now?!" Wendy demanded. A silver haired woman appeared with Reo in her arms. "I am Megami Himura. I rank 8th place for the Saints, but you killed my beloved sister." she said, glaring at Lucy. "And I will not show mercy for murderers." Lucy smiled carelessly. "Tsk tsk!" she giggled. "What?" Megami asked, pocketing her fan. "You let your guard down." Lucy laughed. Megami's eyes widened as Wendy punched her in the face. "Kids, get out of here!" she yelled at Sherria, Carla, and Romeo. "Now… Wind Shrine!" she hollered. Four tornados rose from the ground and Megami put her hands in front of her, and then the tornados attacked by moving forward. "Peace Dragon's Soothing Shield." Wendy said, blocking the attack. "My winds are deadly, especially when swayed by my emotions." Megami spoke. Reo stood up, his body bloodied. "Secret Technique." He muttered, picking Hinata up. Hinata's eyes opened, looking a little off guard, but she quickly snapped back to normal. "Let's watch, Nii-san." Wendy said. Lucy nodded. "Secret Technique." Hinata grinned. The two amulets glowed on their necks. Hinata's eyes glowed blue, and Reo's glowed dark pink. His sky blue hair gained a dark pink streak, and Hinata's pink hair gained a blue streak. "Our power might have even passed God Serena." Reo smirked. "Don't get cocky." Hinata scoffed.

"Anyways, our power has improved." she warned. "Icy Winds: Snowy Arrows!" "Gravity Magic: Weight Of The World!" Reo shouted, making Hinata's arrows deadly. Suddenly the attack froze. "I can't understand this." Hinata said. "Maybe because this is my world." a voice came. The sound of grinding teeth followed it. "Who are you?!" Megami demanded. "I am one of the Spriggan 12." came the reply. "My name is DiMaria." DiMaria appeared. "Only things I allow may move in my time. For example, your attack isn't accepted." DiMaria said, grinding her teeth. "But Heiwa-sama and Hakaina-sama are. And will always." she added. "I am the God Of Time. You can't beat me." "Well, I have to put everything I have into this attack then." Megami said. "Wind Storm!" she shouted. Wind rushed at DiMaria, and she ground her teeth before the attack hit her. She put her hand up, and the attack froze. "We won't beat her." Megami stated. "Well then, time for the big guns." Hinata said. "Snow God's Bellow!" she called, hitting DiMaria in the stomach. "A-A God Slayer..?" DiMaria whispered as she slammed into the wall. "Snow God's Boreas!" Hinata shouted. "Peace Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy countered. "Chaos Dragon Secret Art. Ultimate Chaos Destruction!" Lucy said, a ring of blue and black magic surrounding her, then it spread outward, sending a huge mass of magic at Megami. "Megami!" Reo screamed, leaping in the way of the attack. "No, Reo!" Megami sobbed as the Wizard Saint fell to the ground, completely still. "He has a chance to live." DiMaria said, getting up. "But you will not beat me. Takeover: God Soul!" she hollered. As her magic swept up around her, Lucy stopped her. "DiMaria, stop. They'll die either way." she said. DiMaria glared at the Saints, and muttered, "Lucky people", before getting rid of her time world. "Reo!" Megami sobbed. The Saint was on the ground. "Where did that Time Witch go?!" Hinata asked, fear in her eyes. "She retreated like a coward!" Megami hissed. Hinata kneeled down, and touched Reo's cheek. "I have to tell you something…" she whispered. Lucy and Wendy watched with interest. "What?" Megami asked. "I-I'm dead. I died 14 years ago." Hinata replied shakily. "My life has been supported by Reo. If he dies, I die. If I die, he gains his Snow God Slayer Magic back. That's how he got to the rank of Wizard Saint. It's weird, but I know Reo is dying. My heart, my mind, my body is shutting down slowly. I can't feel myself absorbing any more Ethernano." Megami's eyes widened. "No! You can't leave me too, Hinata!" she screamed. "And here I thought Wizard Saints were stronger than this." Wendy chuckled. "Wind Storm!" Megami screamed, hitting Wendy. "Heiwa!" Lucy gasped. Megami caught her chance, and shouted, "Wind Of The North!" A huge cold blast of wind hit Lucy, damaging her, and she shouted out in surprise.

"Hinata!" Megami turned to her, her eyes tearful. The Wizard Saint was fading away as Reo's breathing became shallower. "H-Hinata…" he whispered. Hinata scrambled over, and embraced him. "Close your eyes, Reo. Rest peacefully." she murmured. Reo shook as he shut his eyes, and he rasped, "I couldn't defend myself… Sorry… My love...:" Hinata smiled tearfully. "I love you too… It's funny… I'm already dead and you love me." she replied softly. She turned to Megami, her braid swaying as the dissipating magic flow swirled around her. "Remember to stay strong." she smiled. "Hinata!" Megami cried as Reo's breathing stopped, and Hinata's body faded into sparkles. Picking up the amulet Hinata had left, Megami put it on Reo. "You dare hurt me or Heiwa? How about I take your life too!" Lucy roared. Megami used magic to erode a hole, and quickly pushed Reo in there, then covered his body. "Hurricane!" she screeched. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy roared. The attacks clashed, and Lucy's won, blasting Megami's arm. The poor Wizard Saint cried out in pain. "Look at her pure white outfit. Stained with crimson red blood." Lucy smirked. Megami collapsed, her eyes and mouth wide. "I've never been beaten before!" she choked. "Only the Saints above me can beat me!" "You foolish girl." a voice came. "Is it her?" Wendy asked. "Who goes there?!" Megami spat blood. "I am the Country Demolisher, Brandish μ." the voice spoke. "And you will bow down to me." Megami gasped as she shrunk down to a doll's height, and was picked up by the green haired woman, whose eyes were cold. "I'm guessing Brandish has been revived from her broken state." Lucy said. "No!" Megami screamed. "I deserve to be happy after all I've been through!" "Then ascend to the skies, girly." Brandish whispered, dropping Megami's body. A blue and pink light broke through the ground, and Megami was wrapped in it, returning to normal. "Hinata, Reo…" she whispered as she was healed. "This is the last we can do for you, dear Megami…" came Hinata's voice.

"Live on for our sakes...:" Reo's voice breathed. "I will!" Megami said confidently as the lights went away. "Wind Talon!" she yelled, kicking Brandish in the stomach. "What a pain." Brandish muttered. She snapped her fingers, and grew huge. "Ready?!" Wend shouted. "Deus Corona!" "What are you doing?" Megami asked, on guard. "I upped our defense." Wendy replied. "Luckily I can enchant a few things too." Megami smirked. "You're bluffing." Lucy said. Megami grit her teeth. "You think we would have been shaken by that? God Serena has told us everything he could." Brandish boomed, lifting her foot. "Wind Pressure!" Megami yelled as Brandish started to lower her foot. "She's making a hollow to hide in?" Brandish asked, eyes widened. "I didn't think Ishgar Wizards were that clever." "Deus Zero!" Wendy shouted, nullifying Megami's magic. "Die, Wizard Saint." Brandish growled, crushing Megami with her foot. An awful sound followed, and Wendy flinched. "We're done here." Lucy said, motioning for Wendy to follow her. The two sisters soared off to the Palace, and landed on the balcony. "Heiwa, go to your room and rest." she ordered. Wendy nodded, and scampered off. "Kaina… It's nice to see you here… Although… Those scratches are making me angry." a voice said. "Zeref…" Lucy breathed, dipping her head down. She couldn't beat Zeref, not with his Black Magic. She may seem unbeatable, but the few things that could beat her was Zeref, Fairy Heart-well, maybe she was more powerful, and possibly her grandfather, Acnologia. "Kaina, come here." Zeref ordered in his deadly calm voice. Lucy nodded, and walked up to Zeref, who was sitting on his throne, head resting on his propped up arm, legs crossed. His eyes were on the verge of turning red. "You are beaten up." he stated. "I had to fight a Wizard Saint and keep an eye on Heiwa. Too much gore could scare her." Lucy explained. Zeref stood up, and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. Closing her eyes, she let her dragon form vanish. He yanked her with him to their room. "Kaina, are you still tainted with the Heartfilia's name?" Zeref asked softly, not looking at her. Lucy's eyes widened. "No, I am not. I have been sealed away for years. It's hard to adapt to this life again after writing novels and doing 'fun stuff' with 'guildmates'." she replied. "Will I never get the real you back?" he asked. "I am back, Zeref." Lucy replied shakily, her cold outer shell broken temporarily. Zeref pulled her close, embracing her, then locked his lips to hers in a heat-searing kiss. Sinking into the kiss, Lucy lifted her right leg up and wrapped it around Zeref's waist. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. "Just remember, Kaina. You are a Dragneel. Not a Heartfilia." Zeref murmured into her ear. Lucy nodded, and stepped aside so Zeref could leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. "Z-Zeref?":Lucy asked. "I want you to come with me." Zeref replied. "Why? I have a battle to fight!" Lucy said, determined. Zeref stared at her pleadingly, and she fell silent. "Of course, Zeref." she whispered meekly. "Good then." Zeref smiled, before stumbling. "Zeref!" Lucy gasped, catching him. "Huh? Why does my head hurt?" Zeref whispered. "You'll be fine! It'll pass!" Lucy reassured him. This happened from time to time. Zeref stared at her with his red eyes. "The world is rejecting me…" Zeref whispered, holding his head. "Please Kaina, get away!" he pleaded.

"No, I won't." Lucy said firmly, her Emperor staring at her in surprise. "The Ankerasam Curse does not affect me for some reason, and I'm the only one who can stand right next to you and live through the spell when it is cast besides Mavis Vermillion." Lucy said. "And you're weak and vulnerable." she added. Zeref shook his head. "I can't hold this any longer!" he cried. A dark magic wave swept out from him, killing all the living things in the room. Lucy gasped as another black streak appeared in her hair, and Zeref stared at her with his petrified red eyes. "Zeref, I won't ever reject you!" Lucy cried. Zeref's eyes turned normal again, and a tear fell from his cheek before he buried his face in Lucy's breasts. She smiled softly before caressing his head. "We have a war to win." she whispered. Zeref didn't reply, because he had fallen asleep. Growing her Dragon features again, Lucy flew Zeref back into their room. Laying him down on the bed, a bright blue object caught her attention. A memory flashed through her, Zeref's voice echoing in her mind. '"

Smirking, Lucy put a hand on the lacrima. "Prepare yourselves, Fiore." she whispered. Lifting her hand away, Lucy left the Palace. She soared over Onibus, and landed in Clover. "This takes me back." she chuckled. "The Eisenwald incident?" a feminine voice asked. Lucy's eyes stayed where they were looking at. "Erza Scarlet." she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I have to take you down!" Erza yelled. "Gildarts, you ready?!" "As I'll ever be. It's still a shame what happened to you, Lucy." Gildarts' voice came. "Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled. Lucy turned around, her eyes red. Blades of pure Chaos Magic sprouted from her arms. The two females leaped at each other, eyes glared. Lucy swung first, then Erza. The two landed on both feet, backs facing each other, not moving. Suddenly, Erza's armor cracked and broke apart, her sword turning to dust. Then she collapsed, her normal clothes appearing on her body. "Erza!" Gildarts yelled. He turned to Lucy before heightening his magic pressure to the highest it could go, hoping to shock her. "Chaos Dragon Crushing Fang!" Lucy yelled, knocking Gildarts back, her eyes still as red as the blood of the fallen wizards. Grunting, Gildarts cast a spell at her which she blocked with her dragon arm. "I won't give up!" Erza spat, getting up. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy roared at Gildarts. "Requip! Adamantine Armor!" Erza shouted, trying to block the attack. "Titania's doing an amazing job at blocking you." a man appeared next to Lucy. "Ajeel, shut up, or you'll find yourself dead." Lucy replied, stopping her weak Roar. Ajeel cackled. "Nakagami Armor!" Erza yelled.

"She won't give up!" Ajeel snarled. "Take that man down." Lucy ordered, pointing at Gildarts. Ajeel nodded, and made a move. "Nakagami.. Starlight!" Erza roared. Lucy's eyes widened, because she was frozen in place. "Hakaina-sama!" a voice yelled. Time froze, the attack no longer moving. Erza panted heavily, and Lucy smirked. "Thanks, Mari." she said. "Anything for my Empress. Besides, Zeref would kill everyone with no fun involved." DiMaria ground her teeth. Lucy nodded, before she gasped a little. "I can feel… something dark in me… It's Dark Art Magic… It's weak, but there. This must be the effect Ankhseram has on me when it hits!" she gasped. DiMaria's eyes widened. "Your body must absorb Black Magic…" she whispered. "Enough talk!" Lucy glared at Erza. "Chaos Dragon Secret Art! Ultimate Chaos Destruction!" Erza screamed as the attack knocked her down, the power making her faint. "You're lucky I can't kill Fairy Tail members because of that stupid wish my light side wished." Lucy growled. "If I do kill you now, I could die. This spell wears off in 1 sunrise, so then I'm free of the past." Erza's leg twitched, and she hacked out blood. "Now, Ajeel, take down Gildarts before my realm fades away." DiMaria said. "All Crush!" Gildarts roared. The attack froze in midair, and Ajeel yelled, "Sand Monsters!" Monsters made of sand appeared, and attacked Gildarts, who grunted in pain. "And finally… Ramal Fa'as!" Ajeel yelled, slicing Gildarts in the stomach with a sand axe. A bloody gash opened, not deadly, just a dangerous wound. "My realm is fading… The Ethernano is thinning out." DiMaria said. "Let's go." Lucy said. Suddenly, a blonde girl appeared. "Mavis." Lucy said. "You betrayed us, Lucy!" Mavis replied. Zeref appeared beside her. "You dummy." Lucy smirked. "How am I supposed to think that's Zeref? I know everything about him, and that's not his scent." Mavis smiled. "This illusion can hurt." she said. Zeref's illusion ran at Lucy, and Lucy smirked. "This isn't-" she gasped as the illusion sliced her side. "You… bitch…" Lucy growled. "The Ethernano is almost gone!" DiMaria yelled. "I'm going to need it." Lucy said, absorbing the Ethernano. "Forgive me for taking all the Ethernano in the area, it will regenerate." she added. Her skin became scaly, and she was enveloped in a black light. After it cleared, a dragon stood in its place. It looked like Acnologia, but it was all black, and a bright blue flame burned from her neck to the tip of her tail, and from the backs of her feet.. Her eyes were red, and she let out a deafening roar. "A dragon?!" Mavis gasped. Lucy crushed the illusion, and sent out a Chaos Roar. "You turned the person closest to me into a cowardly attack!" Lucy roared. Mavis screamed as the attack grew closer. A huge attack countered the attack, slowing it down. "Don't let up!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel hollered.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus thundered.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Sting yelled.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue shouted.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra added in.

"Guys, attack with all your might! We may not be Dragon Slayers, but this attack could demolish Northern Fiore!" Erza yelled. "Nakagami Starlight!" The spell lit up the night sky with glittering stars.

Fairy Tail added their caster attacks: "Baryon Formation!" "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" "Evil Explosion!" "Card Magic: Summon Lightning!" "Solid Script Magic: Bullets!" "Magic Sniper Rifle: Stinger Shot!" "Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!"

Sabertooth added in as well. "Rainbow Beam!" "Ih Ragd!" "Memory Make: Sword Of Frozen Black Lightning!" "200 Millimeter Black Lightning Cannon!"

The attack slammed into the Roar, and both sides exploded. "I'm going to collapse if I have to do that again." Minerva panted. Bisca and a few weaker people like Alzack had passed out. "Don't fuck with me!" Lucy roared, ready to fire another Roar. DiMaria and Ajeel were shaking in fear until a voice shouted, "Kaina! Calm down!" Lucy stopped her spell and spotted Zeref. "Kaina, stop this!" he yelled. "Zeref!" Natsu roared. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Zeref dodged the attack as Lucy transformed back, and swayed on her feet, exhausted. "She's so vulnerable…" DiMaria's eyes widened. "You're lucky I got here, Ishgar Wizards. Or this nation would've been wiped clean. And we want to rule it after defeating Acnologia." Zeref said, picking Lucy up bridal style. Her blood was still fresh on her side, and she whimpered when Zeref accidentally touched her wound. "Kaina, we'll heal those wounds right away." Zeref said as they appeared in the healing room. "Nee-san!" Wendy gasped. "Heiwa.." Lucy said softly. "Let me heal you!" Wendy cried, putting her glowing silver hands over Lucy's body while Zeref held her in his arms. "What happened?" Wendy asked Zeref. "She transformed into a dragon." Zeref replied. Wendy's eyes widened. 'Hakaina, that could've killed you! Your body wasn't ready!" she sobbed. Lucy just cuddled her head into Zeref's chest, and fell asleep. "She's never been this vulnerable.." Wendy whispered. "Why does she have a new black streak in her hair?" she added softly. "I think it's the consequence of getting hit with my magic now. Her body draws it in. I know this because I can feel a hint of my Black Magic in her body." Zeref replied. "Put her to bed. She needs to rest." Wendy ordered. "Lord Zeref!" Invel banged the door open. "What do you need?" Zeref asked. "It's the Fairy General! She's organized a plan and has our troops in panic! Ajeel is almost down!" he replied. "What kind of plans?" Zeref asked. "She's got the Dragon Flight Force, made of the Dragon Slayers who own flying cats. She's using a Jupiter Cannon. And she's got a jutsuki surrounding the Fairy Tail Guild Hall." Invel said.


	4. Spilled Blood and Dead Souls

(Previously on The Empress Of Zeref)

"Don't fuck with me!" Lucy roared, ready to fire another Roar. DiMaria and Ajeel were shaking in fear until a voice shouted, "Kaina! Calm down!" Lucy stopped her spell and spotted Zeref. "Kaina, stop this!" he yelled. "Zeref!" Natsu roared. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Zeref dodged the attack as Lucy transformed back, and swayed on her feet, exhausted. "She's so vulnerable…" DiMaria's eyes widened. "You're lucky I got here, Ishgar Wizards. Or this nation would've been wiped clean. And we want to rule it after defeating Acnologia." Zeref said, picking Lucy up bridal style. Her blood was still fresh on her side, and she whimpered when Zeref accidentally touched her wound. "Kaina, we'll heal those wounds right away." Zeref said as they appeared in the healing room. "Nee-san!" Wendy gasped. "Heiwa.." Lucy said softly. "Let me heal you!" Wendy cried, putting her glowing silver hands over Lucy's body while Zeref held her in his arms. "What happened?" Wendy asked Zeref. "She transformed into a dragon." Zeref replied. Wendy's eyes widened. 'Hakaina, that could've killed you! Your body wasn't ready!" she sobbed. Lucy just cuddled her head into Zeref's chest, and fell asleep. "She's never been this vulnerable.." Wendy whispered. "Why does she have a new black streak in her hair?" she added softly. "I think it's the consequence of getting hit with my magic now. Her body draws it in. I know this because I can feel a hint of my Black Magic in her body." Zeref replied. "Put her to bed. She needs to rest." Wendy ordered. "Lord Zeref!" Invel banged the door open. "What do you need?" Zeref asked. "It's the Fairy General! She's organized a plan and has our troops in panic! Ajeel is almost down!" he replied. "What kind of plans?" Zeref asked. "She's got the Dragon Flight Force, made of the Dragon Slayers who own flying cats. She's using a Jupiter Cannon. And she's got a jutsuki surrounding the Fairy Tail Guild Hall." Invel said.

(Now to Chapter 4)

"I'll go in my sister's place." Wendy said. Invel nodded. "Alright, but don't kill yourself." Zeref said. Wendy nodded, and bolted away. "Invel, please go." Zeref said, sitting on his throne, Lucy in his lap, still asleep. After Invel had gone, Zeref stared at Lucy. "You understand you are more powerful than me. Please get well soon, we need you." he said. His eyes turned red. "And then this country will cease to show any traces of what it was once." he finished. As the sun rose, greeting a new day, he covered his head, panting. "No… I can't control this… Why have I begun worrying about Mavis?" he asked. Lucy stirred in his lap, eyes halfway open, glowing red at the mention of a female's name Zeref worried about. A silver light pulsed from her, and she smirked softly, because Lucy's spell had worn off. "I can now kill Fairy Tail for good." she whispered to herself. Suddenly Zeref let his enormous power loose, and Lucy fell out of his lap, grunting, her body absorbing the power, and a new streak appearing in her hair. Getting up shakily, she dusted herself off, then her dragon features grew back. "Kaina, I apologize." Zeref said. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I doubt it." she sneered. "After all, isn't Mavis the one your worrying about?" Flapping her wings, she flew off. "Kaina!" Zeref yelled. Lucy ignored him, and bolted towards Magnolia, sensing Wendy's magic aura. 'Heiwa, can you hear me?' she asked telepathically. 'Yes, loud and clear.' Wendy replied. 'I need you to make our troops fall back. What are the threats?' Lucy asked. 'The Dragon Flight Force, made of the Fire Dragon Slayer and his cat, the Iron Dragon Slayer and his cat, the Light Dragon Slayer and his cat, the Shadow Dragon Slayer and his cat, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer and my former cat. Titania is dealing with Ajeel as well. We also have to deal with a jutsuki surrounding Fairy Tail, and a Jupiter Firing Cannon.' Wendy replied.

'Alright, thanks. Fall back now.' Lucy ordered, and the conversation ended. "I bet that Flight Force is taking out all of Ajeel's ships. And of course the idiot can't deal with Titania even though she was low on power a few hours ago." she muttered. "And I bet the gun couple is dealing with the Jupiter Cannon." She sniffed the air, but instead heard a cry. "Mommy, if you don't shoot that big cannon, Auntie Erza might die!" "Jupiter can only fire every 15 minutes. We have 3 minutes left." Came the reply. "Calm down, Asuka." a male voice spoke up. "Found them." Lucy smirked. "Chaos Dragon Claw!" she roared, breaking the huge lacrima attachment. "Lucy!" Alzack yelled. "What the hell?" Bisca asked, covering Asuka's ears. "Warren, this is Bisca!" she yelled. "Lucy is destroying Jupiter! We need- gurk!" Bisca gasped as Lucy sliced her throat. "Mommy!" Asuka wailed. Bisca looked at her daughter. "It'll be alright, sugar. I'll see you soon.." she soothed. "Bisca!" Alzack yelled. "Your turn." Lucy smirked at Asuka. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing? Take my life, not my baby girl's!" Alzack yelled. Lucy gasped as Jupiter powered up. "How is it still powering up?!" she demanded. "Bisca!" Alzack yelled. The Gunner had use the last of her magic to complete the charging of Jupiter's firing cannon.

"Fire it!" she rasped. Alzack nodded, tears in his eyes. He grabbed Asuka and ran to the controls. "You stupid wench!" Lucy snarled at Bisca. Lifting up her platinum boot, she stomped down on Bisca's stomach, and the mage on the ground fell still, blood seeping from her stomach, throat, and mouth. "3.. 2.. 1.. Jupiter Fire!" Alzack yelled. Lucy widened her eyes as the attack grew closer. Then she narrowed them glaring. "I'm the Alvarez Empress! The strongest female you'll ever meet!" she roared as she charged at the blast. She created a long pole made of Chaos Magic materialize in her hands, and swung. "Don't fuck with me!" she hollered, blocking the shot, making it fly around her, then making a crater in the mountain behind her. Bisca's body was thrown into the woods. "Chaos Dragon Claw!" she roared, taking Alzack down. He yelled out in pain. "Solid Script Magic: Rainbows!" a voice called. A colorful beam blinded Lucy, and she grew black scales under her eyes, absorbing the light in them, then making them fade away. "Levy. Take Asuka and run!" Alzack breathed. "Daddy, don't leave me!" Asuka wailed. "I'll see you soon, sweetie." Alzack tried to reassure her. "That's a lie!" Asuka screamed. Her teary eyes were watery, but held a firm expression. "Mommy gave me that look before she died, and I won't be fooled like that again!" Asuka sobbed.

"Look, I know you two are in a crisis, but just come with us, Alzack! We're lucky Lu didn't decide to blast our heads off during this!" Levy shouted. Alzack nodded, and then grabbed his daughter. "Solid Script Magic: Magic Mobile!" Levy yelled. As the three got in, Levy in the front, Lucy raised her hands. "Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" she yelled, smashing the front of the Jupiter Cannon. "That's impossible… Jupiter should be invincible!" Alzack gasped. Lucy flew over to Bisca's bloodied body, and picked it up roughly. "No! Leave her!" Alzack yelled as Levy began to attach the SE-Plug to wrist. Lucy flew over the crater, and dropped Bisca's body in it, then flew away. "Levy! We have to bury her!" Alzack yelled. "Daddy, no." Asuka whispered. "Mommy would want us to go. She risked her life, and we can't let it go to waste…" Alzack nodded, and then turned to Levy. "Let's go." he said. Lucy smirked, watching everything before spotting Ajeel's air force high above the cloud layer. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus's voice boomed as she drew close. "Surrender, Spriggan!" Erza's voice shouted. Lucy landed on the ship, ignoring Ajeel. "Mavis… No!" Erza whispered. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled, knocking Erza towards the side of the ship. "Die, Titania." Lucy said. Suddenly Erza's eyes widened. "Thanks for telling me, Alzack." she said. Her eyes glared at Lucy. "You killed Bisca, you fiend!" she yelled. "Requip! Sea Empress Armor!" "Chaos Dragon Claw. You let your guard down, Titania." Lucy whispered, appearing behind Erza and hitting her off the ship. "Help!" Erza screamed. "Crap, Erza!" Natsu yelled. "I got her!" A voice called. "Meteor!"

"Jellal!" Erza gasped as her childhood friend caught her, landing back on the ship. "So you're the person who fell back to the light." Lucy mused. "You have great power, but that's too bad I can still kill you." she said. "May the 7 Stars be your guide! Grand Chariot!" Jellal roared. Lucy gasped as the attack smacked her through the ship, and she plummeted to the ground. "She's vulnerable, take her out!" Sting hollered. "White Dragon's Roar!" "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" "Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Iron Dragon Roar!" "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Lucy's eyes widened, her wings weren't moving because the air temperature was frigid, and she was weak while casting upwards. Becoming a dragon wasn't an option, she needed time to soak up more Ethernano. Besides, her body wasn't ready. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Wendy screamed, casting from the side. "Meteor!" Jellal hollered, flying at Wendy. Wendy stop casting, and dodged the attack. Lucy gasped as the ground came closer, her eyes watching the attack come at her again. She twisted her body 180 degrees so she was facing the ground, and roared, "Chaos Dragon's Roar!", striking the ground at a 40 degree angle, so as she flew backwards, the attack hit empty air. She landed in the side of a mountain, and she winced as she sat up. "A rib must be broken." she whispered. "Nee-san!" Wendy yelled, flying towards her. Lucy smiled softly at her sister. "I'm going to heal you." Wendy said quickly before placing her glowing hands over Lucy's ribcage. "Thanks." Lucy said, feeling her rib heal up.

"There's still a little crack in it, so stay still a little longer." Wendy replied. 2 minutes later, Lucy and Wendy flew back up towards Ajeel again, where attacks and swords were flying over the edge. "Guys, they're back!" Laxus warned. "Peace Dragon's Secret Art! Dreamy State Of Nirvana!" Wendy yelled. All the Dragon Slayers started sweating, but Natsu was just out of the spell's reach, and all the Exceeds began loosening their grips on the Dragon Slayers. "Happy, snap out of it!" Natsu yelled. "Heiwa, deal with Titania." Lucy ordered. "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!" she hollered, knocking Jellal unconscious. Wendy nodded. One by one, the Dragon Slayers fell out of the sky, Natsu being the last. Lucy flew down with them, staying 100 feet above the Slayers. "Water Lock!" Juvia called, catching all the men with her magic. She lowered them onto the ground, and Natsu staggered towards Lucy when she landed. "Luce, I know you can't stop yourself." he whispered. "Don't say that name." Lucy ordered. "My name is Hakaina, Empress of Alvarez. Lucy was alive years ago." she said, creating an illusion from a lacrima, a blonde appearing. "She was the descendant of the Celestial Wizard, Anna Heartfilia." she growled. "But I stole her identity and killed her. Her spirits at the time knew what I did, but I threatened to break their keys if they told someone the truth or refused to make a contract." "That's it!" Natsu roared. "I'm sick of you and your lies!"

"Open, Gate of the Lion. Leo." Lucy waved the black key in the air, and a black gate opened. "Leo, take him down. He's weak, for now, so kill him." she ordered. "Understood." Leo nodded, and yelled, "Pitch Black Roar!" "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu countered. "I'll leave you and Virgo to deal with this." Lucy said, summoning the Maiden. "Return to your realm and heal up when you're done." Leo nodded, Virgo lashing her whip. Lucy gasped as Gajeel started to strangle her, and held his arm, which was a chainsaw right now, in front of her throat. She tried to flap her wings, but they were frozen. So was her tail. Her arms were restrained by Gray, and she couldn't Roar because Gajeel was cutting her air flow down to the minimum, Suddenly everything froze in place, and Lucy gasped as Leo and Virgo vanished, looking nervous. "Kaina, you seem to be in a pinch." Zeref whispered. "I didn't need you to use Immobilization Magic, I could've saved myself." Lucy said, looking away. "Oh really? Or is your pride getting in the way?" Zeref chuckled. Lucy huffed, and freed herself from Gajeel's frozen arm, and Gray's hands. She broke the ice off of herself, and walked over to Zeref, sighing. "I'm sorry." she sighed. Zeref took her arm, and then released his spell. "What the hell?" Gajeel snarled, staring at Lucy, who held onto Zeref's arm. "Ice-Make Cannon!" Gray yelled. Zeref countered with a Stygian Blast Pillar. "Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucy yelled, jumping past Gray, and landing on her feet, crouched, and eyes closed. Gray cried out as his arm opened up, creating a wound that could be fatal. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel hollered. "I can tell what your moves are. That's quite a dirty move." Zeref whispered, punching Gajeel away.

Lucy stood up, her eyes narrowed, and Gray's blood covered half of her face. "Kaina…" Zeref said. "Can't you see, Fairy? You stand no chance against us." Lucy smirked as she created a ball of Black Magic. "Death Orb." she whispered, throwing it at Gray. "Water Jigsaw!" Juvia yelled, blocking the attack. "Damn, this power is still too weak." Lucy hissed. "Lucy, come back to us." Juvia pleaded. "That's not my name!" Lucy roared. "Don't fuck with me!" she added, jumping at Juvia, claws in front of her. "Ice-Make Hammer!" Gray hollered, hitting Zeref, who flew in silence backwards from the impact. He landed on two feet, unfazed. "Water Lock!" Juvia yelled. Lucy snarled in anger, her eyes red, and beat her wings. Gray ran to Juvia, and froze the water, and everything fell silent. "Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, motioning at a huge chunk of iron Levy made on top of the ice. Natsu put his hands on it, melting the iron so it coated the ice, cooling fast. "Kaina.." Zeref whispered. The iron began to crack, and Lucy burst out, her eyes filled with rage. "Chaos Dragon Secret Art!" she roared. "Ultimate Chaos Destruction!" "Run!" Gajeel hollered. The wizards bolted away, as Lucy's red eyes glittered and her attack closed in on them. "You'd all be dead if I let my true power out." she snickered. "You killed people without having to do that!" Lisanna whispered. Suddenly Mira slapped Lisanna. "Mira, w-?" Lisanna's mouth was covered by Elfman's huge hand. "If you hadn't said those vulgar things to Lucy, we could be happily living our days in Fairy Tail's Guild Hall." Mira hissed as the spell neared the trio. "Evil Explosion!" Mira roared in her Satan Soul Form. Lucy stopped the attack, watching the three. Lisanna glared at her. "You're a fucking traitor, you know that?" she growled. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Lucy roared at Lisanna, who cried, "Mira! Elfman! Help me!" "Save yourself, Lisanna. You caused this." Mira replied, dodging with Elfman. The duo landed safely a hundred yards away. Lisanna screamed as the attack hit her, making her stumble back. "Chaos Dragon Claws!" Lucy snarled, jumping at Lisanna, who let out a choked sound as her body was sliced in four. Nobody made a sound, they were all angry that Lisanna caused the war. "One sentence.. Can create a whole new future…. Remember that…" Lucy said, blood glistening on her arms. Zeref walked over to her, and put his arm around her waist as the duo was shrouded in black mist, then vanished. Lucy fell onto the bed, gasping as Zeref bit her neck. "I wish they knew I'm a Dragon too.." he whispered, moving part of the fabric on her collarbone. A black mark sat there. Zeref was the Black Fire Dragon. In his dragon form, he had black scales with a gray underbelly, the inner part of his tail, and the insides of his legs. A black flame ran down his back, and he had red eyes. His wings were black and gray, resembling a bat's. "We can tell them, but our forces will be shocked too. You and I are the only ones who know about this." Lucy replied, moving his hand and cuddling into Zeref's stomach. Zeref grinned, and placed a kiss on her head. Lucy giggled, and closed her eyes as Zeref lay down, and the two fell into a slumber.

(1 day later)

Lucy yawned as she sat up, but an arm pulled her back down. "Zeref, there is a war going on." she whispered, slipping out of his grasp and standing up. Zeref sat up, stared at her with red eyes, and Lucy sighed, glaring at him with her own red eyes. Ten minutes passed of staring, and Zeref collapsed on the bed again. "I give up." he groaned, and Lucy sighed again, walking towards the window to fly out. Suddenly she felt a wave of pleasure zap through her, making her knees tremble. Zeref let out a grunt, and both people began panting. "Damn you, Larcade." Lucy hissed. "Larcade!" Zeref yelled, using his Telepathy. 'Huh?' the reply came to Lucy and Zeref. "You are causing harm to your allies." Lucy spat. "Stop it." 'I'm terribly sorry.' Larcade's voice rang out. A knock sounded on the door. "Excuse me, nee-san? Zeref-san?" Wendy's sweet voice asked. "What is it?" Zeref opened the door, sweating. Wendy stood in front of the door, unaffected. "I defeated Titania, but Ajeel is dead." she announced. "How?!" Lucy gasped, clutching her chest. "She landed a sword through his heart before I defeated her. Also, I realize what the situation here is. I can enchant that out of you." Wendy replied. "Enchant: Re-Raise!" she chanted as Zeref and Lucy nodded. The weird sensations faded in their bodies, and Lucy flapped her wings. "Thanks, Heiwa. I owe you one. See ya!" she said, bolting away. "There she is!" Gray's voice came. "If we take her out, the war will end, right?" Sherria asked. "No, we have to take down her, Zeref, and the 12." Lyon replied. "Ice-Make Eagles!" he hollered. Lucy smirked. Lamia Scale, part of Mermaid Heel, and Fairy Tail were together. She dodged the eagles, and Toby screeched in anger. Lucy dove in towards Toby, and ripped his head off. The battlefield fell silent. "I could kill all of you now, but where's the fun in that?" she asked. "Toby!" Yuka yelled. "Sky Gods-" Sherria's mouth was covered by Gray. "If you wanna get killed, then fire." he said, releasing his hand. Sherria nodded, and shut up. "Let's see if he can deal with us." a voice spoke. "Jellal!" Erza gasped. "True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" Jellal yelled, casting a massive spell.

Lucy took the attack head on, barely damaged. "My Dragon has gotten stronger. My scales are nearly impenetrable. You should've attacked when I had weaker defense and attacks. Because it's over for you!" Lucy cackled, flying at Jellal. "Maguilty Sense!" Meredy yelled, trying to link her and Lucy together. Nothing happened. "As I said, my scales are great defense against almost all magic." Lucy smirked, lowering her head and headbutting Jellal back. "Sawyer!" Sorano said. "Try this: Motor!" Sawyer yelled. Lucy vanished, and Sawyer stopped. "Move!" Jellal choked. "Foolish." Lucy smirked, appearing behind Sawyer and kicked him in the head before he could react. "You may seem invincible, but you have to have a weak point!" Erza grit her teeth. "You're weak all over." Lucy studied Erza. "Damaged thigh. Rolled ankle. Cuts and bruises everywhere. But that just makes things more fun." Lucy said. "Irene!" she called to the Scarlet Scourge standing on the border of the treeline, finishing an enchantment that would leave Alvarez forces unharmed by Larcade's spell. "Understood." Irene nodded, reading Lucy's face. Her facial expression looked smug as she stared at Erza. "I'll enchant your armor to explode!" she cackled. Erza requipped into her Morning Star Armor. "Proton Slicer!" she hollered, trying to land a hit on Irene. Irene whispered, "Deus Zero", and the attack was nullified. "Damn you!" Erza hollered. "Berserker." Irene murmured, and a huge army rose up from a pile of rocks. "Die with dignity!" she hissed, sending her golems forward. "Luminous Minutes!" Ultear shouted, destroying half of the golems. "She may not be part of a legal guild, but Ultear is S-Class in her own right!" Meredy exclaimed. "What is the future for these imposters?" Ultear asked. "Flash Forward!" she yelled, demolishing the other half. "You brats…" Irene snarled. "You will face the wrath of dragons soon enough. For am the mother of all Dragon Slayers."

"You killed Toby!" Yuka yelled, running at Lucy. Lucy smirked, and swung her fist as Yuka neared. The air fell silent once again as Yuka's body fell on it's knees, then collapsed onto the ground. "Yuka!" Lyon yelled. Suddenly he got down on his knees, and started crying. "For Mavis's sake, shut up!" Gray snapped. "I don't see any of your close friends getting killed!" Lyon snapped back. He turned to Lucy, who was lightly smirking. "What? Don't tell me I have to kill someone else?" she asked. Lyon stood up. "Ice Make Dragon!" he yelled, slamming a powerful spell into Lucy. "Hakaina-sama!" Irene gasped, trying to defeat Erza with her spells. "Ice Make Ape!" Lyon added tearfully. "Ice Make Snow Tiger!" Lucy grunted as the spells actually hurt her. "Taste my Ice Make Eagles!" Lyon screamed, slicing Lucy's arms. As the attacks kept up, Lucy watched her body get bloodier and bloodier. "It's things like you, Zeref, and Deliora that made me who I am today!" he shouted. "You killed Toby, Yuka, my parents, and UR! They meant everything to me!" he added. "Ice Make Hydra!" he shouted. Lucy cried out in pain as the 9 headed beast slammed into her. "Chaos Dragon Secret Art!" she roared, her eyes red and her wounds healing. "Ultimate Chaos Destruction!" Lyon shouted out in pain as his arm was ripped off, and he landed on the ground. "Lyon!" Jura shouted, appearing with another Wizard Saint named Aoi. "Bitch, fight me!" Aoi tossed her twin tails over her shoulders. "Moonlight Magic: Moonbeam!" she called. Lucy dodged the attack. "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!" she yelled, flying at Aoi. "Ice Make Knuckles!" Gray yelled, hitting Lucy up into the air. "Gray, you gave her an advantage now!" Natsu snarled, watching Lucy easily dodge all the incoming attacks. "Shut up, fire freak." Gray growled. Lyon let out a pained sound, and he stared up at Gray with dulling eyes. "Take good care of Juvia for me… please.. Gray…" he whispered before his body fell limp. "No!" Gray screamed as he watched his 'brother' die. "Lyon!" Sherry yelled. She glared up at Lucy. "Marionette Attack: Grass Doll!" she called, making a grass puppet and launching it at Lucy, who dodged. "She's flying in a fast circle!" Juvia gasped. "She's trying to suck us into her gathering air current, or make a twister!" Levy cried. "Very smart, McGarden." Lucy snickered. The airflow changed, and Aoi yelled, "Jura! Where's Haruto?! I need him, he's my partner for the spell I want to cast!" "I do not know." Jura replied, running towards Gray and restraining him from his grief attack. "I'm here, Aoi." a voice spoke up, and a man appeared from a cluster of people.

"Haruto!" Aoi smiled happily. "Ready?" Haruto asked, studying Lucy's positions. "Yes." Aoi nodded. The two joined hands, and called. "Magic Fusion: Unison Raid: Poisoned Moonlight Of Fallen Stars!" A purple magic shot from the two, glittering with stars, and a white ribbon of magic wrapped around it. "Deus Zero!" Irene yelled. "I thank you for teaching me this spell, Wendy." Sherria smirked. "Deus Zero!" she yelled, canceling out Irene's spell. Lucy's rhythm didn't waver, and the attack got caught in her air current, then spewed back out at the gathered wizards. She stopped her little attack idea, and dove towards Sherria and Romeo. "No! Romeo!" Macao yelled. "Rainbow Fire!" Romeo yelled. "Sky God's Bellow!" Sherria yelled. Lucy clawed the attacks apart, and then Erza, having backed off of her attacks on Irene, requipped into her Heaven's Won, and heel Armor. A hundred swords surrounded Lucy, and she froze. "Make one movement forward, and these swords pierce your body." Erza threatened. "Oh dear." Lucy sighed, looking upset. Her facial expression changed into a smirk, then she beat her wings powerfully. Erza's swords broke formation, then Lucy swung her claws, shattering them in pieces. "Do not underestimate me, Titania." she smirked. "Damn you!" Erza hissed. "Has this all happened because of Lisanna? That night, when she broke your heart?" she demanded. "This would've happened anyways." Lucy replied. "Fate decided this." she added. "And it is unavoidable." "Who cares about fate?" Kagura asked, walking out of the crowd. "I do not believe in fate. It all comes down to my choices. That's how we strive forward." she said, hands on her katana. Lucy scoffed. "Fate decides everything, Mermaid." Suddenly she felt herself sink down. "What's this?" she demanded. "Keep it up Libra!" Risley said. Libra nodded. Yukino stood by Sting, a golden key in her hand. Lucy sucked in air, and roared a Chaos Dragon's Roar at the ground, shooting her up.

"No you won't!" Kagura used her magic, and flung Lucy into a pile of rubble. Lucy grit her teeth as Risley, Libra, and Kagura pinned her down. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared. "Kaina!" Zeref yelled, appearing in front of her, blocking Natsu. "Zeref!" Natsu snarled, his onyx eyes flashing dangerously. Lucy felt the spell on her let up, and she gasped for air. "You little brats!" she hissed. Her eyes fell on Zeref, and she smirked. "Attack with everything you've got!" Kagura said. "Ih-ragd!" Minerva yelled. "Archenemy Blade." Kagura muttered, unsheathing it. "Requip! Armadura Fairy." Erza said. She flew forward with Kagura, her staff crackling with deadly power. Minerva backed them up, and so did the other wizards. "Water Whip!" Juvia yelled. Lucy grunted as she took damage, and then after awhile, she whispered, "Enchant." Juvia's eyes widened. "Sana." Lucy whispered in Latin. "She's using ancient Enchant." Irene explained. "The first version of Enchant comes from her race, the Dragons. It was created in Latin. Unlike her sister and I, she uses the first version. It is trickier to learn, and only real dragons can cast it. Heiwa is a dragon, but she is actually the creator of the enchant she uses. She has been through the reincarnation process for four centuries. Hakaina-sama has just switched her look and backstory for four decades. She is actually four hundred and twenty four years old, while Zeref is four hundred and twenty six years old. When little Heiwa was given her powers back, she gained her memories back as well." Lucy had finished healing herself, and she smirked. "If you're just going to gang up on me, then perhaps I should enchant the surroundings." she said. "In L pedum intervallo fascinare absorbet damnum nocere voluissent." "Levy, can you translate that?" Jet asked. "Yeah. She said that she enchanted the ground within a 50 foot radius of her to absorb all damage we try to inflict on her." Levy replied. "Let's try this then! Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel hollered. "Illuminationes triae." Lucy said. "What the hell?" Gajeel demanded as the attack flew back at him. He dodged it, and then Lucy laughed. "You can't even hit me, Redfox!" she giggled. "Maybe I can't, but Lightning Freak can!" Gajeel replied. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus roared. Lucy made no move, and the attack was absorbed by the ground. "Kaina." Zeref said, wrapping his arm around her waist. He was calm, and Lucy understood what his attempts were.

"Alright, but control it." Lucy agreed. Zeref nodded, and then put his face in Lucy's neck, shutting his eyes. He let out his Death Energy, but it wasn't so powerful that everyone would be killed. He just wanted to damage them, and kill the weaker people. "Warren! Wakaba!" Levy shouted. Droy fell down, his body pale in shock. "No! Droy!" Jet shouted before he paled and fell down. "Team Shadowgear was taken out that easily?" Levy sobbed. Other wizards took damage, but refused to fall. Lucy gently caressed Zeref's head as he just sat there, his attack finished. "I challenge you to a one on one fight. To the death." Kagura said. "Kagura, don't!" Yukino pleaded. "Fine." Lucy grinned. "Disable mea augurium." she chanted, disabling her enchant. "Let's fight." Kagura said. "I'll fight with you." Erza said. "That's fine if she wants to." Lucy replied. "Sacred Sword: Archenemy." Kagura spoke, unsheathing her deadly blade. Erza summoned a katana. "Let's attack together!" Kagura declared. "Understood." Erza replied. Lucy picked a piece of scrap metal off of the ground, and chanted, "Partem metalli in forma sicut adamas ferrum durum!" The metal molded into a sword with simple engravings. Lucy motioned Erza and Kagura to attack, and the duo flew forward, ready to swing. Lucy's foot flew up, and tripped Erza, and she whipped her sword at Kagura's sword, breaking it into shards. "That isn't possible…" Kagura breathed. "My sword is as hard as steel." "Mine is as hard as diamond." Lucy explained. "Kagura. Here." Erza handed her her own katana and then requipped into her Japanese Silk outfit. "Requip: Demon Blade Crimson Sakura." she said, summoning one of her best items.

"Thank you, Erza." Kagura said, gripping the katana and dropping the handle of her broken sword. She suddenly bent down and opened the bottom of her Archenemy sword, and took out a purple locket that was shaped like a rosemary flower. She put the golden chain around her neck, and opened the purple locket. "What is that?" Erza asked, keeping an eye on Lucy, who hadn't moved. "It's a locket Simon gave to me when we were little. It has a picture of him and I in it." Kagura replied, showing Erza before putting it in her blouse. "Let's go." she said. "Right." Erza nodded. Lucy dropped the sword she had, releasing the enchant she'd casted before she spread her wings. Kagura yelled, "Erza, fall back!" Erza stopped, her eyes widened. "Die!" Lucy snarled, putting her arms out to her sides, her claws ready. A second later, blood was splattered, and Millianna screamed. Kagura lay on her back, eyes wide in shock, a huge gash in her stomach.


	5. Fairy Heart's Demise, END's Awakening

**A/N: Hello, it's Livi. Sorry it's been so long. I'm really slow at typing, and I just returned home from a 2 week vacation in China, and lemme tell you guys, it was beautiful! I did do a little typing on my phone, but it's hard to do that, and I was really busy with a packed schedule. I returned 6 days ago, and now I'm trying to get my sleep schedule back on track. This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but hey! It's a chapter! I'm also going to make a 'chapter' dedicated to the deaths and causes in this story! Enjoy!**

(Previously on The Empress Of Zeref)

"Alright, but control it." Lucy agreed. Zeref nodded, and then put his face in Lucy's neck, shutting his eyes. He let out his Death Energy, but it wasn't so powerful that everyone would be killed. He just wanted to damage them, and kill the weaker people. "Warren! Wakaba!" Levy shouted. Droy fell down, his body pale in shock. "No! Droy!" Jet shouted before he paled and fell down. "Team Shadowgear was taken out that easily?" Levy sobbed. Other wizards took damage, but refused to fall. Lucy gently caressed Zeref's head as he just sat there, his attack finished. "I challenge you to a one on one fight. To the death." Kagura said. "Kagura, don't!" Yukino pleaded. "Fine." Lucy grinned. "Disable mea augurium." she chanted, disabling her enchant. "Let's fight." Kagura said. "I'll fight with you." Erza said. "That's fine if she wants to." Lucy replied. "Sacred Sword: Archenemy." Kagura spoke, unsheathing her deadly blade. Erza summoned a katana. "Let's attack together!" Kagura declared. "Understood." Erza replied. Lucy picked a piece of scrap metal off of the ground, and chanted, "Partem metalli in forma sicut adamas ferrum durum!" The metal molded into a sword with simple engravings. Lucy motioned Erza and Kagura to attack, and the duo flew forward, ready to swing. Lucy's foot flew up, and tripped Erza, and she whipped her sword at Kagura's sword, breaking it into shards. "That isn't possible…" Kagura breathed. "My sword is as hard as steel." "Mine is as hard as diamond." Lucy explained. "Kagura. Here." Erza handed her her own katana and then requipped into her Japanese Silk outfit. "Requip: Demon Blade Crimson Sakura." she said, summoning one of her best items.

"Thank you, Erza." Kagura said, gripping the katana and dropping the handle of her broken sword. She suddenly bent down and opened the bottom of her Archenemy sword, and took out a purple locket that was shaped like a rosemary flower. She put the golden chain around her neck, and opened the purple locket. "What is that?" Erza asked, keeping an eye on Lucy, who hadn't moved. "It's a locket Simon gave to me when we were little. It has a picture of him and I in it." Kagura replied, showing Erza before putting it in her blouse. "Let's go." she said. "Right." Erza nodded. Lucy dropped the sword she had, releasing the enchant she'd casted before she spread her wings. Kagura yelled, "Erza, fall back!" Erza stopped, her eyes widened. "Die!" Lucy snarled, putting her arms out to her sides, her claws ready. A second later, blood was splattered, and Millianna screamed. Kagura lay on her back, eyes wide in shock, a huge gash in her stomach.

(Now to Chapter 5)

 **A:N: I'M TAKING OC REQUESTS! YOU MUST HAVE A CLEAR DESCRIPTION! EXAMPLE: Akiko Himura. Female Ribbon Mage of Sabertooth. Age 18. Has silver hair that falls to her hips and has brown eyes. She wears a tight white dress with spaghetti straps, and white boots. Her emblem is located on her right thigh in white.**

"Kagura!" Erza and Millianna cried, kneeling down to the fallen warrioress. "I saved you, Erza…" Kagura said, her lips forming a slight grin. "Kagura.." Risley whispered. Beth was sobbing, Arana trying to console her, but it was no use. "Kagura, stay with me!" Erza sobbed. "Erza, it's your time to live… Do it for.. Me… and Simon… and everyone you love." Kagura replied softly. "Kagura!" Millianna wailed. Erza's bangs cast a shadow over her face. "Take the necklace, Erza. Tell the children after the war the story of the Tower Of Heaven, your adventures, this war, and me…" Kagura whispered. "I-I'm glad… I always wanted to keep you safe.. You always gave me a chance.. Even what I did during the Games…" "Kagura..don't speak like that.. you'll be fine.. we'll get you healed… and you'll be alright! You're not going to speak like you're dying!" Erza cried. Kagura stared at her with half lidded eyes. "I love you… big sister…" she whispered, reaching her hand up to stroke Erza's cheek. Millianna had her hands clasped around Kagura's open hand. Kagura's head slowly rolled to the side as her eyes glazed over, a sign of death. "No!" Erza wailed. Millianna hugged Kagura's arm, sobbing.

"I failed you, Simon! I let your sister die!" Erza cried. Gingerly, Millianna swept her hand over Kagura's eyes, closing them. "What a pity." Lucy said. "She seemed like a strong test subject." a voice spoke up. "Who are you?" Natsu demanded. "I am Seilah, an Etherious demon of Zeref." the female replied. The woman had large breasts and two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head, pointing upwards. Upon her head was a white band which separated her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. A small white-colored strap was tied around her neck. Her attire consisted of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes. "You idiot! Humans are living beings! They are not test subjects!" Erza cried. "We are Etherious Demons. We feel no compassion for humans." another woman appeared by Seilah, who was reading a book now. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Shrimp, there's your new roomie." Gajeel joked, earning a weak 'Solid Script: Lightning' to the face. "I am Kyouka, another Etherious Demon of Zeref." the woman replied. She possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. She donned a skin tight suit that further emphasized her chest, revealed her thighs and partially exposed her rear. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely concealed her neck. The said sleeves covered most of her hands, which took the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrapped around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Her head was adorned with an intricate helmet that covered almost the entirety of her face, except for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing-like pieces of hair protruded, curving out around her face. Her hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet was a large gem of sorts, which sat directly over her forehead. "Take her." Seilah told Kyouka. "I think I could try revival tests." Kyouka nodded. "No, don't touch her!" Erza screamed. "Kitten Blast!" Millianna yelled. Kyouka was unharmed. "Listen, just deal with the fact that that girl is dead." she scoffed. Erza clasped Kagura's necklace around her neck, and took the handle of Kagura's sword, placing it in her Arsenal, as well as the broken fragments of the blade.

There, the pieces would restore themselves. "Lucy, let's continue our battle." she requested firmly. Lucy nodded. "Alright." she agreed. "Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" she yelled. "Requip: Purgatory Armor!" Erza shouted, blocking the attack. Her armor cracked, almost broken. "It held up?" Seilah asked. "Hakaina-sama isn't even trying." Kyouka scoffed at Seilah. Erza let out a shriek as Lucy tore through the armor with her claws, leaving Erza almost naked. "Requip! Giant Armor!" Erza yelled. "I can tear through your armor like paper." Lucy grinned. "Hyahhh!" Erza shouted, throwing her spear at Lucy, who dodged it easily. "Erza!" Natsu yelled. "Be careful!" Mira cried. "It's time for your execution, Titania. I am the Alvarez Empire's Empress!" Lucy growled, her Dragon features vanishing. She shot forward at Erza with an unmatchable speed. Erza's eyes were wide as Lucy yelled, "Titania, know your place beneath me!" She swung her right leg straight up, kicking Erza right in the chin. The scarlet haired wizard collapsed right next to Kagura, her chin bleeding heavily. "Erza!" Sherria sobbed, rushing forward to heal the wizard, but stopped when Lucy stared at her. 10 minutes of silence passed, and Erza moaned, trying to get up, but Lucy then smashed her boot down on her stomach, making her hack out blood.

Her chin was still bleeding. "Fire Dragon's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu screamed. "In magicae obice facere dehabilitationem cum radii circum pedes X de me" Lucy whispered. "She built a magic disabling barrier around her and Erza!" Levy gasped. "Erza!" Sherria screamed. "I'm sorry I'm useless!" she sobbed. "Don't say that…" Erza whispered, her eyes staring at the sky. "She's losing blood… too much… for any hope… of survival" Millianna mewed. With one last breath, Erza's eyes closed, and her body fell limp. "Erzy!" Millianna wailed. She turned to Jellal, who was shaking. "Take my life, please!" she begged. Jellal nodded, before choking, "Take mine too." The two looked at each other, confidence in their eyes before Jellal shot one beam of magic from the spell, 'Pleiades' at Millianna's heart, and at the same time, Millianna cast 'Kitten Blast' straight at Jellal's heart. Blood splattered, and the two collapsed. "A double suicide?" Kyouka asked. "Dying with the one they loved." Cana whispered. "Erza…" Laki whispered. Her eyes were wet from the tears shed from the grief of Max's death. When the two were caught by Invel, Max fought through the magic, and killed himself, telling Laki that she had to live on, and the Wood-Make Mage had cried her eyes out in grief. Lucy laughed. "That was entertaining!" she laughed, picking up Erza's body. "Set her down!" Natsu roared, getting held back by Gray, who had tear stains on his cheeks from crying out for Lyon. Lucy dropped Erza, and smiled carefreely. "Respect her!" Natsu yelled, his voice hoarse. He broke free from Gray, and walked towards Lucy, slowly. No one moved. "Let's fight!" he roared. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Lucy said, clashing with Natsu. The attacks were of equal strength. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Natsu hollered. "Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Lucy countered. Again, the two attacks were equal. "Natsu! She's playing with you!" Gildarts shouted. "Let's try a combo." Lucy raised a key before calling, "Open! Gate Of The Lion! Leo!" The armored Lion appeared, looking annoyed. "Let's try a Magic Fusion." Lucy ordered, getting rid of her Dragon features. Leo nodded, and pressed his left hand to Lucy's right. "Magic Fusion: Unison Raid: Dark Chaotic Light Of The King!" the shouted. A midnight colored attack flew out of the black magic circle in front of the two, glittering stars in it, and sparks of Lucy's Chaos Magic sparked in the flow. Natsu shouted out as he took the blast, and rubble fell on top of him. Leo vanished, and Lucy flipped her hair. "Are you done now, Pinky?" she asked. Natsu jumped up, pouting in anger. "My hair is salmon! Not pink!" he shouted. As he went on, throwing a small tantrum, everyone sweatdropped, even Kyouka, Seilah, and Lucy. Finally, he calmed down. "Luce." Natsu said firmly. Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Luce. I don't care if you hate that name now, but you used to love it. Come back to Fairy Tail. Help us defeat Zeref. We still have adventures to go on!" Natsu smiled nervously. "You idiot…" a trembling voice spoke, and everyone gasped, "Lucy!" Natsu looked up in shock. His blonde friend stood before him not as the enemy, but as… Lucy of Fairy Tail… Her brown eyes were full of tears. "I love you Natsu!" she whispered, rushing into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Luce…" Natsu smiled tearfully, and with Happy, the trio hugged. "Don't bother them." Gajeel grunted as a few people tried to approach the three. "Salamander's connected with his mate again, and there's no telling if this is the last time they'll embrace like this." he explained. "How did you break out?" Natsu asked Lucy. "I may have said farewell last time, Natsu, but I live on within Hakaina. I am the light side, and she is my dark side. However, she is much stronger than I am. When she transformed into a Dragon, she used up my gathered energy." Lucy explained. "But when you said what you said a little bit ago, I was filled with so much determination, Hakaina decided to let me out. So technically, I didn't escape on my own. I'm holding her back, so I can tell you ways to end the war." Natsu nodded.

"You can use the Eclipse Gate to travel back in time to a few months ago, before this all started. Kill the me from that time, and that will hopefully stop everything from happening. The other option is the kill me right now-urk!" Lucy choked, and Natsu held her tighter. "Let go of me." Lucy spat, her voice deeper and venomous again. "Salamander! Pierce her heart now!" Gajeel roared. "If I did that, what difference would it make?!" Natsu sobbed, holding onto Lucy, who couldn't move. "Let. Me. Go." Lucy snarled. Her back glowed blue, and then her wings tore out, beating powerfully. She got out of Natsu's grasp, and he fell onto his knees, silent. "Chaos Dragon…" Lucy sucked in air. "Fire Dragon's…" Natsu whispered. "Wing Attack!" Lucy yelled, diving at Natsu. "Roar!" Natsu hollered. The two attacks created a huge explosion, and Lucy was shoved back up into the sky, and Natsu was dented into the ground. "That power…" Laxus breathed. "What are we standing here for?!" Cana shouted. "Scatter! Fiore needs help!" She threw a deck of cards on the ground, and they were sorted into groups. "Carla, Sherria, Romeo, Rufus, and Orga! Head towards Lupinus Town! Sherry, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow! Defend Oshibana City!" she ordered. After she was finished naming everyone else, she nodded at Happy before following her group. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu hollered. "Chaos Dragon Talon!" Lucy yelled. Both attacks slammed into each other, and the casters quickly powered up again, then attacked. "Chaos Dragon Crushing Fang!" Lucy yelled. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu countered. Lucy grinned. "I'm impressed, Dragneel. But can you handle me at my 50% release?" she asked. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" she hollered. "LET LUCY GO!" Natsu roared. "Fire Dragon Talon!" "Lucy is weak. She doesn't deserve to use my body." Lucy snarled, watching Natsu fly back from her attack. "Lucy is stronger than you'll ever be! No matter what it takes, I will kill you! After all, love makes people stronger!" Natsu snarled. Lucy smirked. "I could end this world now. My magic can tear the fabric of space at its 90 percent release. So don't try to fight me. It'll all be over once I use my Ultimate Secret Art. You see, I'm on par with Fairy Heart, your guild's biggest weapon. It's an infinite amount of magic, all contained within Mavis Vermillion, Zeref's supposed lover." she growled. "Which is why I will strive to be stronger. Sure, my magic is infinite like Zeref and Mavis's, but I want to be stronger than Mavis. Which is why I'll end her fucking life!" she roared. "NO WAY IN HELL!" Natsu roared. Happy picked him up, sobbing.

"Natsu, you're my friend! And so is Lucy! But this Lucy is too mean! You don't stand a chance against her!" he cried, flying away, ignoring Natsu's protests. Lucy smirked. "Oh Heartfilia, if only you knew my situation." She said before flying towards her Palace. She walked into the throne room, and saw a horrifying sight. Zeref was on his throne, holding a blonde haired girl close to him. "Kaina!" Zeref gasped. Lucy's eyes turned red. "How dare you?" she whispered in a cold voice. She created a spear of of Chaos Magic, and slammed the base on the ground. "I knew I shouldn't have forgiven you just like that!" she roared. "Wait!" Zeref yelled. Mavis looked shocked. "Lucy!" she gasped. "I'm the strongest female ever. Don't fuck with me!" Lucy yelled, bolting forward at Mavis. Mavis's eyes widened, and then she felt Zeref let her go, so she stumbled onto the floor. "Hyahh!" Lucy yelled. Mavis's eyes glazed over as Lucy impaled her in the stomach. Growling, Lucy stood over Mavis. Zeref's arms grabbed her, and then shook her violently. "We needed her!" he shouted. "To kill your grandfather!" Lucy glared at him. "I don't listen to _cheaters_." she spat before trying to get out of her mate's grip. His lips latched onto her neck, fiercely sucking, making Lucy start panting. "Stop!" she gasped. Zeref's hands groped at her chest, massaging her breasts fiercely. "Tell me you're sorry, or I won't stop." he threatened, pressing harder. Lucy let out a choked cry before yelling, "I'm sorry Zeref!" Zeref stopped, and then watched the hickey form on his lover's neck. Lucy felt her knees collapse beneath her, and so she tumbled to the ground next to Mavis's body. "I will kill my grandfather, Zeref! Please, we never needed Fairy Heart! I'm just as strong!" Lucy gasped as her lover stood over her. His black eyes softened, and he picked Lucy up in his arms. "I'm sorry as well, Kaina. And I know you can slay your grandfather. Please hear me out on this, but please do this for me." he said. "What is it that you need?" Lucy looked up at him. "E.N.D, do you remember him?" Zeref asked, sitting down on his throne with Lucy in his lap.

"Yeah, he's your brother." Lucy replied. "His full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, and he's my strongest demon. Take this, the Book of E.N.D, and merge it with his heart. He will come back, and fight for us. After all, he's technically the Prince of Alvarez." Zeref handed her a book. "And Kaina? Sorry about Mavis. She… was dear to me at a point in time, when you were nowhere to be found. She carried your presence…" he apologized again. Lucy nodded. "I'll be back in a while." she said, flying out. She made her way to the ruins of Magnolia, ignoring the damage. Fairy Tail's guild hall stood proudly in the center, its flag swaying. Lucy chuckled to herself as she saw the repairs that had been made on the building. Metal from Gajeel that had been melted by Natsu had been put on the roof to reinforce it, and wood made by Laki had been used to patch up the walls. Gray had used his Ice Make Magic to fix the pillars. "Incoming attack!" Warren's voice rang out. "Dragon Slayers!" Natsu yelled, rising up with Happy. "Combine our Roars!" "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled, Lily carrying him up. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus boomed, Carla bringing him up. "Kinana!" Erik/Cobra called. The purple haired barmaid nodded. She had figured out how to transform into her snake form. A poison cloud surrounded her, and she transformed, and Erik leapt onto her, and they descended upwards. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" he yelled. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared. "I can't hear her thoughts?!" Erik gasped. Lucy smirked, pulling out a silver key. "Plue." she summoned. The white spirit appeared in her arms, and all 4 attacks stopped. "We can't harm that thing!" Natsu said. "Aww…. Salamander has a weak spot!" Gajeel teased.

"Shut it Metal Mouth!" Natsu snapped.

"Can't ya take a joke, Fire Breather?!" Gajeel retorted.

"Of course I can, Iron Face!"

"You wanna go, Fireboy?!"

"Yeah, bring it on Piercing Face!"

"Knock it off, I can't stand you guys!" Erik snarled. The two broke up, Natsu narrowing his eyes and muttering more insults under his breath and Gajeel swearing profanities at Erik under his. "I can hear both of you talking about me!" Cobra hissed. Both men cussed, then have each other a knowing look before averting gazes. Suddenly Cobra let out a yell. "Don't even think about pretty pink girly stuff!" he yelled. "Foolish." Lucy grinned, sending Plue away, and created a staff from Chaos Magic. "Worst Nightmare!" she yelled. The four Dragon Slayers were engulfed in separate bubbles made out Chaos Magic, and Kinana and the Exceeds were knocked out of the sky unconscious. Kinana transformed back, and Carla blinked open her eyes slowly. Seeing the purple haired woman plummet to the ground, Carla's eyes widened. "Lily! Happy! We have to save Kinana!" she gasped. Both didn't wake up. Carla narrowed her eyes, and turned into her human form, and dove faster towards Kinana. She quickly grabbed the woman, and then caught her two fellow Exceeds before shooting back up right before she hit the ground. Meanwhile, Laxus and the others were letting out roars of pain. "No! Cubellios! Don't die!" Erik yelled. "Mira… no...Freed… Bickslow… Evergreen… you can't be dead!" Laxus mumbled. "Don't do it Jose! I love her!" Gajeel yelled. "Lucy! Come back to me!" Natsu sobbed. Lucy flapped towards Natsu, the Book of E.N.D in her hand. "How about you come back to Zeref and I?" She asked. The book lit up with a red glow, and Lucy reached into Natsu's chamber, merging the Book with him. "Natsu!" Carla screamed, setting Happy, Lily, and Kinana down. Lily blinked open his eyes, and seeing the situation, he got into his battle form. "Natsu!" he yelled. Together with Carla, the duo flew upwards towards Natsu, who screamed in agony. Lucy pulled the Book out, and flipped it open, and using a magic pen, she rewrote a few words. "Happy!" Levy screamed.

The little blue Exceed was fading away into green sparkles. "She's removing Happy from existence!" Evergreen gasped. "Happy!" Carla cried, leaving Lily's side, transforming into a cat again. She bolted down towards her best friend, and grabbed his paw with her own. Tears dropped from her cheeks to the ground, and she cried in grief. "Carla…" Happy blinked his eyes. "Happy, you're awake!" Carla gasped, hugging him. Happy grinned at her before his body fully faded away. "Happy!" Carla screamed, staring at the floating sparkles flowing between her paws. She transformed again, and continued to stare at the sparkles floating away before she hugged her stomach where Happy had been held close, and bent over, sobbing in grief and agony(like Mira had when Lisanna was transported to Edolas). She suddenly glared up at Lucy who closed the book and smiled carefreely before slamming it back into Natsu, continuing the fusion process. Carla bolted upwards past Lily, and slammed into Lucy, who grunted at she was sent up a few feet, the Book of E.N.D in her hand. Natsu had fallen silent. "An aerial battle, just us, Lucy! Don't back down like a coward!" Carla goaded Lucy on. "Fine. I won't back down, or use magic." Lucy grinned. The battlefield below had fallen silent. Carla and Lucy clashed with kicks, punches, and scratches. "If I win, you have to bring Happy back, return the Dragon Slayers, fix Natsu, and give me the Book of E.N.D!" Carla yelled. "If I win, I will not give anything to you but pain, torture, or death!" Lucy replied. Carla nodded, then cast a speed enchant spell. Lucy chuckled as Carla bolted away. "Using magic against me is hardly fair, but I'll allow it." she stated. Carla bolted off even farther, and Lucy flapped her wings, catching up easily. The human Exceed let out a gasp, and Lucy pummeled her into the mountainside with bare fists. "I won't give up, my spirit will not break!" the battered Exceed spat fiercely, getting up and hovering in the air. She let out a cry, and flew at Lucy, a fist clenched. "This is for Wendy! Happy! Erza! Kagura! And everyone you killed with no mercy!" Carla screamed. Lucy smiled maniacally before flying at Carla. "And this…" she began, drawing her fist back. "

Is for my mate! The future of Fiore! And the death of Acnologia! And my friend E.N.D!" She roared. The two girls slammed their fists into each other, and an explosion from the impact as well as silence followed. Suddenly Lily shouted, "Someone's falling down!" Carla's body fell down, her wings limp above her. Lily let out a gasp as he caught it. The body had no head attached to it. Kinana had woken up, and let out a cry as a object with white hair on it landed in front of her. It was the human head of Carla, and the expression on it looked brave and determined. "Carla!" Romeo yelled. Sherria, who had been hanging around Fairy Tail covered her mouth in shock. "You were the last part of Wendy we had…" she whispered. The dust up above in the sky cleared, and there hovered Lucy, completely unharmed. She slammed the Book into Natsu's chamber once more, and black flames engulfed her and Natsu. Her Chaos spells wore off, and Gajeel, Laxus, and Cobra fell down, unconscious. Freed caught all three in his Enchantments. Meanwhile, Lucy felt hot arms wrap around her waist, and she stared at the demon. His pink hair was still pink, spiky, and unruly, but now black horns protruded from them. Red bat-like wings ripped from his back, and he had red scaled demon claws and feet. His eyes gleamed red, and a black tattoo ran from his right eye down his body. "Ha-Hakay..." he mumbled, stumbling over his words. Lucy stared at him. "I go by the name Hakaina, E.N.D." She muttered. Natsu nodded. "Kai!" he smirked, giving her a nickname. Lucy nodded, then Natsu grabbed her arm, and gave her a huge grin before bolting off with her getting dragged behind. Lucy quickly took charge, and guided Natsu to the Palace, where she let him go at the Throne Room entrance, then she bolted in towards Zeref, who engulfed her in a hug. "Hey Kaina… I take it you brought my brother?" Zeref asked. "Yes." Lucy nodded.

"Natsu, come in!" she called. The said man entered, immediately spotting Lucy. His red eyes lit up, and he rushed over to snatch her from Zeref. Embracing her tightly, E.N.D let out soft rumbles of affection, until Zeref stood up, his bangs shadowing his eyes, and a creepy grin was plastered on his face. He looked up, his eyes red, and then spoke in a calm, deadly voice. "Natsu… Kaina is mine… she's my girl, not yours… so give her back now…" he said smoothly. Natsu trembled, and pushed Lucy towards Zeref. The blonde fell off balance, but Zeref's arms caught her by her waist. She snickered as he pulled away, lightly blushing."Anyways, Natsu." Lucy began. "Zeref and I are going to kill my grandfather, Acnologia of the Apocalypse. However, we thought we needed Fairy Heart to kill him, but nope. I am stronger than Fairy Heart. All we need is to start a new era, where Alvarez will rule Fiore. For us, we fight for the future we want. For the wizards, they fight for their freedom. And that's not going to happen for them. E.N.D, I want you to slaughter anyone who opposes Alvarez." she ordered. Natsu nodded. "Alright." he replied.

Lucy nodded. She chuckled at her mate's possessive nature before she stood upright again. "I'm heading out again. Where is Heiwa?" she asked. "I'm right here." Her sister's voice rang out behind her. Lucy turned, grinning. "Heiwa, you ready?" she asked. Wendy nodded. "First one to Lupinus wins!" Lucy declared. Both sisters ran out to the balcony, and spread their wings, taking off. Lucy had taken a different route than Wendy, which was through the mountains, while Wendy flew over the plains. "There's the Empress! Fire your spell now!" a voice yelled. Lucy looked down to see two people. Aoi and Haruto stood below her. "Don't tell me what to do." Aoi scoffed at Haruto. She tossed her twin tails over her shoulders. "You've killed Megami, Reo, and Hinata. Three people I might've cared about, but still!" she yelled, her Tsundere side showing. "Moonlight Magic: Moonbeam!" Aoi cast. Lucy dodged, and spoke to her sister. 'Heiwa, I'm having a little setback. Be there shortly.' she spoke. 'Okay, be careful!' her sister replied. "Acid Blast!" Haruto yelled. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy countered. Lucy's spell won, and Haruto's eyes widened as the spell neared. "Haruto!" Aoi yelled. The man took the hit, and was slammed down onto the rocky ground. Aoi rushed over, and grabbed Haruto's hand. "I need your power." she whispered. Haruto nodded, and his hand glowed purple. Aoi absorbed it, and winced as a purple tattoo in the shape of a crescent moon appeared over her right eye. Her right eye turned purple as well. "This is my strongest spell when I'm using Haruto's magic." she told Lucy. "This spell is called Moonshine. It's an alcohol, but I can force it to become poison." Lucy nodded. "I see." she said.

" ** _Poisoned souls of the dark night!_**

 ** _Shining souls of the moonlight!_**

 ** _Fuse together and become one!_**

 ** _Moonshine!"_**

Aoi yelled. A white blast glittering with purple shot from her palms, and flew at Lucy. Lucy stayed still, not moving as the attack drew near. Aoi smirked, and poured as much strength as she could into the spell. "Die, bitch!" she snarled.


	6. The Teller Of The Skies's Omen

**A/N: Hey, it's Livi! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I have been super busy. School starts in less than a month, so I have been preparing for that. It depends on how fast I will update then, because some teachers give less work than others. I will try to use my free time on the school's Chromebooks and computers to work on this story! Also, this is the response to the DM divyanshisadpuriya57 sent me since their inbox is full:**

 **I promise I will not abandon this story! If I somehow do, feel free to not haunt my dreams!**

(Previously on The Empress Of Zeref)

Aoi rushed over, and grabbed Haruto's hand. "I need your power." she whispered. Haruto nodded, and his hand glowed purple. Aoi absorbed it, and winced as a purple tattoo in the shape of a crescent moon appeared over her right eye. Her right eye turned purple as well. "This is my strongest spell when I'm using Haruto's magic." she told Lucy. "This spell is called Moonshine. It's an alcohol, but I can force it to become poison." Lucy nodded. "I see." she said.

" ** _Poisoned souls of the dark night!_**

 ** _Shining souls of the moonlight!_**

 ** _Fuse together and become one!_**

 ** _Moonshine!"_**

Aoi yelled. A white blast glittering with purple shot from her palms, and flew at Lucy. Lucy stayed still, not moving as the attack drew near. Aoi smirked, and poured as much strength as she could into the spell. "Die, bitch!" she snarled.

(Now to Chapter 6)

 **A:N: I'M TAKING OC REQUESTS! YOU MUST HAVE A CLEAR DESCRIPTION! EXAMPLE: Akiko Himura. Female Ribbon Mage of Sabertooth. Age 18. Has silver hair that falls to her hips and has brown eyes. She wears a tight white dress with spaghetti straps, and white boots. Her emblem is located on her right thigh in white. OC REQUESTS MEAN THAT THE STORY HAS A BETTER CHANCE OF HAVING MORE CHAPTERS!**

A white blast of magic slammed into the Moonshine spell, and Aoi was shoved back. "What the hell?!" she gasped, her arms up in front of her, blocking flying chunks of rock. "Invel." Lucy spoke. The male Spriggan stood next to the Empress, his facial expression poker faced. "Who are you?!" Aoi demanded. "I think my name is not important, when you will lose your life anyways, but my name is Invel Yura, and I am a member of the Spriggan 12." Invel replied. "He's known as the Winter General. Don't make him mad, because he can create snowstorms that can take up a large area of Fiore." Lucy warned. "What the hell are we dealing with?!" Aoi gasped. "Poisoned Moonlight!" she yelled. A blast of sparkling light purple charged up in her palms, and she prepared to fire. "Aoi!" Haruto shouted, stumbling to his feet. "Haruto?!" Aoi gasped. The man yanked at her left twin tail, making the woman fall backwards into his arms. "We can live together if we survive together! Stay with me!" Haruto pleaded. Aoi stared at him as he took back his lent power, tears trailing down her cheeks. "For the love of Kami! You really know how to make a woman cry!" she sobbed, breaking down. The two embraced. "Let's fight!" Haruto declared. Aoi nodded, and stood up, wiping her eyes. "In order to live… I'll beat the living shit out of you!" she yelled at Lucy and Invel. "Moonlight Magic: Moonblast!" she yelled. "Acid Blast!" Haruto added.

"Hakaina-sama, let me deal with these two." Invel spoke. "No. I want to take care of the Moon girl." Lucy replied firmly. Invel nodded, before he raised his hand, and blocked the attack with a snow shield. Lucy smirked, before her right eye turned red for a split second, and cast her Flesh Piercer Spell. "You stand no chance against me! I have gotten stronger! Now this spell is as strong as my Chaos Dragon Iron Fist during the beginning of this war!" she laughed as the sharp bolts of silver and black magic shot out at Aoi. "Moonlight Magic: Moonlight Impact!" Aoi countered. Both attacks clashed, creating a huge wind force from the impact. Aoi put her arms up in front of her, gritting her teeth while Lucy stood beside Invel, protected by his snow shield. "Chaos Dragon Crushing Fang!" Lucy roared. "You will not take me down! Moonlight Magic: Moonlight Impact!" Aoi countered again. Lucy and Aoi's fists connected, and all of the rocks and other loose things in the area blew away. "I'm holding back big time against you." Lucy chuckled. "This is the level of power Hinata wielded. I must say though, you are powerful." Aoi's purple, red flecked eyes blazed as she jumped backwards. Lucy did as well. Both females glared at each other, before Aoi threw a punch at Lucy, who blocked Aoi with her right scaled forearm. "Damn you!" Aoi snarled as Lucy punched her down. "Aoi! Fall back! She's too strong!" Haruto yelled. "She's going to be stronger next time! Help me, you idiot!" Aoi yelled. "Acid Cannon!" Haruto yelled. "Invel, you wanna join?" Lucy asked her comrade. Invel nodded. "I'll wipe both of them out with this." Invel said. He raised his right hand up in the air, and dark clouds started to gather. "Aoi, it's a snowstorm!" Haruto yelled. Aoi looked up, and her eyes widened. "This is… a spell?!" she gasped. Lucy took the opportunity, and stopped her Flesh Piercer spell. "Chaos Dragon Crushing Fang!" she shouted, aiming for Aoi. "Aoi!" Haruto screamed. The woman too busy staring at the dark clouds. "T-this is an omen…" she whispered. Lucy stopped, eyes narrowed. "Aoi can read omens in the skies. She's known as 'The Teller Of The Skies'." Haruto explained carefully. "I see… it…

Chaos and Dark shall fuse together,

And become one,

It will open the space between time,

And it may fail to defeat the King,

So after the space between time shatters,

Balance will be lost,

And everything will fall into complete darkness…"

Aoi murmured. Her eyes widened. "The space between time. It is a vital player in the keeping of balance in this world. It keeps the Chaos in balance." she mumbled to herself. Lucy's eyes widened slightly. A flashback entered her head.

(Flashback, 400 years ago, Lucy's POV)

Today was the day I would stop aging. At the age of 24, a female Dragon would stop aging, and at the age of 25, a male Dragon would stop aging. "How's my favorite daughter today?" my father asked, clapping his hand on my back. He had long dark blue spiky hair, wore a simple black toga with baggy black pants with no shoes. "Fine." I replied. "Father, today is the day I can live my own life. Act like an actual Dragon father, and stop paying attention to me!" I yelled. My father stumbled backwards in shock. Normally, Dragons would stop caring for their children when the children reached the age of 15, but I guess Royal Dragons were different. "I've learned my Chaos Dragon Magic." I snarled. "And my Transformation Magic, as well as my Illusion Magic! Let me choose my own path." My father stared at me. A Dragon had to learn Transformation Magic that would allow them to change their appearance, so they wouldn't look the same for hundreds of years, and their Illusion Magic would allow them to create people to go along with their backstory. My father chuckled. "Fine, Hakaina. I will allow you to leave. " he said. I stared at him. My mother was probably the sweetest and fiercest Dragon to ever live, but she died from the war against the wizards 14 years ago. She was the only Dragon who had died, sadly, but I carry on her memory. Mother was a very special Dragon. Her name was Lumi, which is a name for ice. You see, my mother was a Chaos-Ice Dragon. She used very strong Chaos Dragon Magic that was infused with ice. As a nestling, she trained her Chaos Dragon Magic, but then she wanted to learn Ice Dragon Magic. Both Magics fused, and that's why Father chose Lumi as his Queen apart from his strong feelings for her. She was also a Warrior Dragon Goddess on the battlefield. So that's why it was only natural that I wanted to learn two magics as well. My mother wasn't successful with me, because for some reason, I couldn't figure out how how to use a different Element. When she was slain, I had been blinded with fury on the battlefield, and my magic tore open a hole in the fabric of time and space. That was the space between time, my father had told me. I remember hearing a Dragon roar in fury, before I managed to shut it with the voice of my mother soothing me in my head.

(End Of Flashback, Nobody's POV)

Lucy shook her head. "Invel. Call the Spriggan 12 into the meeting room. Go." she ordered. Her comrade nodded, and vanished with a gust of wind. Lucy turned to Aoi and Haruto. "I'm going to be nice to you, and give you a quick, painless death." she said. Aoi glared at the Empress. "Like hell you'd even kill us!" she snarled. "Chaos Dragon Claw." Lucy whispered, moving super fast, appearing in front of Aoi. The Wizard Saint let out a gasp as Lucy dug her hand into her chest, tearing out her heart. Aoi collapsed onto the ground, eyes widened while she let out gasping noises. "Aoi!" Haruto yelled. Aoi's body stilled as she let out one last sentence. "I saw… my end… in the…sky… as well…" she whispered, closing her eyes and let out her last breath. "Aoi! Aoi! Please! Wake up!" Haruto sobbed, ignoring Lucy and clutching Aoi's bloody body to his chest. He stared at Lucy tearfully. "That was a painful death! Die in hell! Curse you!" he shouted. "That tsundere girl was being rude. And so are you." Lucy scoffed. She dropped Aoi's still beating heart on the ground, cleaning her bloody hands on Haruto's back. The man stared at Aoi, before he used his Acid Magic to burn a hole in the ground. Placing the body in the hole, Haruto stared at Aoi's heart before picking it up and placing it in the hole as well. He placed both hands over his heart, before blowing burning acid through it, killing himself instantly. He dropped into the hole besides Aoi, dead as well. Lucy shook her head, before speeding right back towards the Palace. She burst in the meeting room, where 13 chairs were placed around a lacrima table. The Spriggan 12 and Zeref were all seated, even Ajeel, because Neinhart had recreated him using his Historia Magic. Lucy got rid of her tail, claw, and wings, leaving her scales, and then sat on Zeref's lap. Wendy stood behind Zeref and Lucy on the right, and Natsu stood on the left. "I was fighting two of the Wizard Saints, and one of them had an omen. It went like this:

'Chaos and Dark shall fuse together,

And become one,

It will open the space between time,

And it may fail to defeat the King,

So after the space between time shatters,

Balance will be lost,

And everything will fall into complete darkness'." Lucy said. "Do any of you know what that might mean?" Irene asked. "I do." Lucy said, standing up. "What does it mean?" Neinhart asked. "I know what the entire omen means." Invel's eyes widened, and everyone sat up straight. The room was silent. Wendy and Natsu solemnly stood straighter. "The first part. I believe it refers to Zeref and I. Next, the space between time. I have opened it one time, when my mother died. Then the omen says we may fail to defeat the King, which means Acnologia. If we fail, Acnologia shall break open the space between time, screwing us all." Lucy explained. "I see." Wendy spoke up. "However, you are wrong about the first part of the omen." "What do you mean?" Irene asked. "Hakaina-san was taught to wield two magics. However, no magic has ever worked with her Chaos Magic." Wendy replied. "No magic except The Black Arts." Lucy's eyes widened, and Zeref's mouth opened a little. "So the darkness part… is the Black Arts that I wield?" Lucy asked. Wendy nodded. "Yes, it is." she replied. The room fell silent. Suddenly the door opened, and Irene's assistants Heine and Juliet rushed in, bowing quickly before Lucy and Zeref stood up. "What is going on?" Irene demanded. "Pardon me, Irene-sama." Juliet spoke up. "My Emperor, my Empress. I beg for forgiveness, but there are 5 wizards who made it inside the barrier, and are almost into the Palace. They are the remaining Wizard Saints Makarov Dreyar, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen(A/N: I totally forgot about him! Let's just say that he took God Serena's place after God Serena was deemed a traitor), Draculos Hyberion, and Jura Neekis." Heine said. Lucy nodded. "In that case. E.N.D, Heiwa, Brandish, and I will go stop them." she said, motioning for the 3 to follow her. "We will be back shortly." Lucy added, walking out. "You guys ready?" she asked the trio. "Yes." Wendy replied, Natsu letting out a grunt.

Lucy smirked, and summoned her Dragon features. "I will take you, Brandish." Wendy piped up. "Thank you, Heiwa-sama." Brandish bowed. The four flew out of the main entrance, and saw the Alvarez Army trying to fight the Wizard Saints back. "After we kill these old guys, Fiore will be finished without them." E.N.D chuckled. "I got Mr. Plant Saint." he added, flying off. "I will take the Fairy Tail Guild Master down." Brandish said. "I can take Wolfheim." Wendy offered. "Then I will take Draculos." Lucy decided. The three split up, and Lucy flew at Draculos(A/N: If you still don't know what these Saints look like, just look it up on the Internet). "You're the Empress." Draculos stated. "And you are a Wizard Saint." Lucy replied. Draculos pointed at her, and she couldn't move. A pain hit her in her neck, and she grunted. Draculos charged at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not weak." she chuckled, before casting her Flesh Piercer Spell. The Saint let out a choke, but kept running. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy roared, opening her mouth, an blasting Draculos away. "Disable eius magia!" she chanted, disabling his magic. Freeing herself, Lucy prepared her counterattack. "Chaos Dragon Claw!" she roared, knocking Draculos to the ground. "I won't fall!" the Saint shouted, throwing a fist at Lucy as she slammed down on him. His fist hit her scaled cheek, and then he quickly recoiled. "Ouch!" he gasped. Lucy grinned. "You cannot beat me with just your fist, Oji-chan." she laughed. Using her sharp claws, the Empress dug her hand into Draculos's throat, tearing it out. She opened Aquarius's gate, and had the Eclipsed Water Bearer rinse her off before flying over to her sister, who was fighting Wolfheim. "Peace Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy yelled, swiping her claws across Wolfheim's beast form. "Heiwa! Aim for the soft parts of the body!" Lucy yelled. Wendy looked up. "Okay!" she called. Focusing on Wolfheim, Wendy prepared another attack. The beast let out a roar, and charged at Wendy. Wendy dove towards him, and slipped under his belly, slicing it up. She winced at the sight, and flew up towards her sister. Wolfheim let out a gasp, and transformed back, clutching his stomach. "Chaos Dragon…" Lucy charged up. Wendy decided to add her attack as well. "Peace Dragon…" she began. "ROAR!" the two sisters yelled, aiming right at Wolfheim. The man tried to dodge, but he was in too much pain to even walk. The Roars hit him head on, and caused him to tumble to the ground, and lay there, his body twitching for a little bit, and then his hands fell from his stomach as he fell still. "We beat him!" Wendy laughed. Lucy smiled gently at her sister.

"Heiwa, go back inside. E.N.D, Brandish, and I will take care of the rest." she ordered softly. Wendy nodded, and zoomed away. "Fire Demon's Fist!" a roar sounded. A huge boom sounded after it. "COME ON OLD PLANT, STOP BUILDING WALLS AROUND YOU!" Natsu roared. Lucy rolled her eyes, and flew over towards Natsu as a vine flew at him. She bolted in front of him, and blocked the vine with her arm. It wrapped around her gauntlet hand, and pulled her towards the caster. "It's you… the Spriggan Empress." Warrod whispered. "That gets old." Lucy scoffed. She swung her clawed hand, and broke the vine. "Fire Demon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, aiming at Warrod. The man dodged. Lucy chuckled. "I see why you're one of the Four Gods Of Ishgar. However, can a God defeat a Dragon and a Demon?" she asked, creating a staff. "Worst Nightmare." Lucy whispered. Warrod fell to his knees, a dome of Chaos Magic surrounding him. "W-what are you doing?!" he rasped. His eyes were wide. "Precht, Yuri… don't go.. I didn't mean… no!" he shouted. "Should we capture him?" Lucy asked Natsu. The demon nodded. "I think we should." he agreed. Lucy touched the tip of her staff to the dome imprisoning Warrod, and it vanished along with Warrod. "E.N.D. Go make sure he was sent to a cell in the dungeon with anti-magic cuffs." she ordered. Natsu nodded, and flew away. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!" a voice boomed, the spell slamming down on Lucy, causing her to fall down on her stomach. "Nnngh!" Lucy grunted, winded. She looked up to see a bald man standing over her. "Damn, you pack a punch." she remarked. "Jura Neekis." The man nodded. "Hakaina-sama!" a voice called. "Brandish?" Lucy turned her head. The green haired woman was running towards her, Makarov ahead of her, his little legs moving fast. Lucy put her hands on the ground, raising her elbows. Summoning her power, Lucy engulfed her legs in Chaos Magic, then swung them up and around, moving her wings for more power, kicking Jura in the chest, forcing the Saint to fly towards Makarov.

The huge male landed on his feet, crouched. Brandish stood firmly next to Lucy. "Forgive me, Hakaina-sama." she whispered. "I was battling him until he spotted his friend. It was such a pain, running after him though." she said. Lucy nodded. "Okay, we have to fight together. I'm going to try the Black Arts." she replied. "Okay." Brandish nodded. Suddenly Makarov grew into his Giant Form, letting out a challenging roar. Brandish sighed. "What a pain." she mumbled. The Country Demolisher snapped her fingers, and Makarov shrank down to the size of a doll. "What?!" the little man yelled in fury. "Iron Rock Fist!" Jura boomed, sending a fist made out of rock at Lucy. The Empress had her eyes closed. Now she opened them, and they were red. Two words came out of her mouth. "Death Predation." she mumbled. A black orb surrounded her, and spread outwards, shattering the rock. Anyone loyal to Alvarez wore items that protected them from the dark spell, Death Predation. Other spells, like Stygian Blast Pillar would kill them though. Brandish sighed, and returned Makarov to his original size. Her eyes widened slightly. "Her Dark Powers are on par with His Majesty's now.. But how? It's only been 2 days since it awakened..." she murmured. "Run!" Makarov shouted at Jura. The two men ran as fast as they could, but the spell hit them a second after they started running. Jura let out a pained gasp before collapsing, and Makarov face planted, his body still. "No one can survive this spell." Lucy murmured. She turned to Brandish. "Make sure E.N.D is back from the dungeon. Everyone must gather in the Meeting Room to discuss the omen." she ordered. "Yes, Hakaina-sama." Brandish replied, bowing. She stood up straight, and walked off. Lucy flew back into the Meeting Room, hiding behind a pot of plants, getting rid of her Dragon Form. Something was going on. "Can we really take a enemy's foresighting seriously?" Wall demanded. Jacob nodded.

"True, the omen could be fake. I'm sorry, Emperor Spriggan, but I cannot support you on this." he said. Zeref had his eyes closed, hands behind his head, and feet on the table. "Is he even listening?" DiMaria asked. Wall and Jacob stood up. "I don't believe this one bit!" he shouted. "Enough!" Irene commanded, standing up, August standing up with her. "Can't you all just accept that this omen is bullshit?!" Wall yelled. Lucy had had enough. She grew her wings, scales, claws, and horns, then as quick and as smooth as a snake, she was pinning Wall to the ground. "If we were to ignore this, just watch us get killed." she growled. "You better go along with this, or you'll find E.N.D taking your spot." She glared at Jacob. "And Heiwa would take yours." Both Spriggans stiffened. "I apologize Hakaina-sama." Jacob said, bowing. Wall nodded. "Great." Lucy smiled coldly, before Zeref, who had opened his eyes, and got out of his chair, wrapped his arms around her waist, avoiding her wings. Lucy relaxed, and pulled back her Dragon features. Brandish walked in, bowing, E.N.D behind her. "Welcome back, Brandish. And Natsu." Zeref greeted. Everyone sat down, and Lucy noticed Wall and Jacob looking a bit uncomfortable. Brandish stood up silently. "Brandish, you may speak." Zeref said. "During Hakaina-sama and my fight with two of the Saints, she used the Dark Arts spell Death Predation. During the time she was casting, I noticed her power was on par with yours. Which I found odd, since it awakened a couple days ago. That brings me to my conclusion. I believe the omen is true." Brandish said. "I would like to see this… power." August spoke. Irene nodded. "As do I." she said. "Okay. Kaina, let's walk onto the balcony." Zeref ordered. Lucy nodded, and stood up. The 16 people walked onto the giant balcony. Right outside of the barrier were wizards trying to break their way in. "Stupid." Irene chuckled. Lucy summoned her Dragon Force, and flew off of the balcony, and through the barrier. Immediately, spells were shot at her. Lucy dodged all of them. "She's so fast." Wall muttered. Lucy created a pole made of Chaos Magic, and spun it around fast, reflecting all the spells. "She's about to use a spell from the Dark Arts." Bloodman commented. "Yes. And this one causes painful deaths. I used this to kill an evil man named Hades and two of his companions." Zeref replied. Time seemed to slow as Lucy was surrounded in a dark aura and then swiped both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottoms of her hands met. The hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards while her bottom hand had the little and index fingers pointed downwards. As the surrounding wizards leapt at her, the aura spread outwards, creating huge explosions, killing everyone. As the spell cleared, and the dust settled, Lucy lowered her arms, and stared at the bodies around her before she flapped her wings, and shot back to the balcony. Landing, she looked at August and Irene for any reaction. "That was impressive, Hakaina-sama." August commented. Irene nodded. "Kaina, do you think you could infuse your Chaos Magic with the Dark Arts?" Zeref asked. Lucy shrugged. "I could try." she replied. "If this works, then Hakaina-sama's spells will be even more powerful and deadly!" Ajeel cackled. Lucy nodded, and closed her eyes, trying to focus.

(Flashback, 12 year old Lucy's POV)  
"Chaos-Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!" My mother Lumi roared, slashing through a mountain. "Mother, I just don't get it!" I suddenly burst out. "What is it, dear?" my mother asked, shifting into her human form, and kneeling in front of me. She had deep blue eyes and golden hair. She wore a simple black dress that fell to her thighs with heeled boots that rose to her knees. "I've tried everything with my Chaos Magic! Ice, Peace, Fire, Iron, Sky, Grass, Earth, Water, Lightning, Poison, Shadow, Light, and NOTHING has worked with it!" I cried. "Well, we haven't tried Stone, have we?" Lumi asked me. "I tried that." I grumbled. Lumi sighed, and pulled me into a hug. "Perhaps… my sweet Hakaina… you are special…" she murmured.

(End of Flashback, Nobody's POV)

Lucy took a deep breath, then felt it. Her Chaos Magic had accepted the Dark Arts. Lucy's eyes opened, and she grinned. "It worked." she announced. Zeref pulled her into an embrace, and Wendy let out a squeal. "Nee-san!" she cried, hugging her sister as well. Lucy sank into the hug, enjoying the moment. "Hakaina-sama, perhaps you should test out your power." Jacob suggested. Zeref and Wendy let her go, and then Lucy focused on a mountain about 80 miles away. Building up her power, she sucked in air. "Chaos-Dark Dragon… Roar!" she roared. A blast of blue/black magic shot out of her mouth, but this time, a dark aura surrounded the spell. The spell hit the mountain, leveling the whole thing. "Wow!" Wendy laughed. She turned to Natsu, and both people grinned, fistbumping. Lucy turned around to face her companions, sister, friends, and mate, smirking. "No matter what the omen says, it will not destroy us!" she declared. Zeref nodded, and the 14 other let out cheers, laughs, and smirks.


	7. The Forgotten Light

(Previously on The Empress Of Zeref)

Lucy took a deep breath, then felt it. Her Chaos Magic had accepted the Dark Arts. Lucy's eyes opened, and she grinned. "It worked." she announced. Zeref pulled her into an embrace, and Wendy let out a squeal. "Nee-san!" she cried, hugging her sister as well. Lucy sank into the hug, enjoying the moment. "Hakaina-sama, perhaps you should test out your power." Jacob suggested. Zeref and Wendy let her go, and then Lucy focused on a mountain about 80 miles away. Building up her power, she sucked in air. "Chaos-Dark Dragon… Roar!" she roared. A blast of blue/black magic shot out of her mouth, but this time, a dark aura surrounded the spell. The spell hit the mountain, leveling the whole thing. "Wow!" Wendy laughed. She turned to Natsu, and both people grinned, fistbumping. Lucy turned around to face her companions, sister, friends, and mate, smirking. "No matter what the omen says, it will not destroy us!" she declared. Zeref nodded, and the 14 other let out cheers, laughs, and smirks.

(Now to Chapter 7)

 **(A:N: New OC's have been made, created by yours truly! FANART IS VERY WELCOME! Also, this chapter and the next will be... filler chapters. Gomenesai! I need OC requests! I can't promise you guys that this story will even be 20 chapters, but I will finish it! To my Wattpad Readers, please vote by clicking that little star!**

 **The Forgotten Light Guild: The Forgotten Light Guild is an 3 man independent guild, living beneath the ground. The Master is long dead, but the guild never bothered to replace their Master. The emblem looks like a star on fire.**

 **Hanako Fujito: The identical twin sister of Hansuke Fujito. A girl with high potential. She is the strongest wizard in the Forgotten Light Guild, and also the person in charge. She has beautiful orange hair that is braided down to her mid back, and red eyes. She wears black leather pants, a tight black crop top, fingerless leather black gloves, and an open black leather jacket. On her feet, she wears knee high boots that have armored toes. Carries a katana known as the Death Bringer. Her emblem is on her right collarbone in the color black. She uses Shadow Magic.**

 **Hansuke Fujito: The identical twin brother of Hanako Fujito. A man with ambition. Rumor has it that his sister and him are in a… incestful relationship. He has spiky orange hair and red eyes. He wears black pants, black shoes, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. His emblem is located under his left wrist. He uses Shadow Magic like Hanako.**

 **Miho Arato: A kind girl who thinks she is useless. Ever since her brother died, she hasn't been able to use her true magic. She has wavy honey blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless red flare dress, and white sandals. Her emblem is red, and is located on her left hand. She can use Healing Magic. Before her brother died, she was the strongest person in her Guild.**

 **?: Although her name is unknown, she was a former member of the Forgotten Light Guild. Her magic is unknown, however, but it has been rumored that she was apprenticed under a powerful female wizard. She has silver eyes, and pale sky blue hair tied up in twin tails. She wears a pink long sleeved shirt, a sea green skirt, black leggings, and black heeled boots.**

"We have to go back out and take care of the rebelling wizards still. Some have submitted to us, others have killed themselves." Irene spoke up. Lucy nodded. "Heiwa, Natsu." she said. "They're gone." Invel replied. Lucy's eyes flashed angrily. "Kaina." Zeref whispered. "Don't speak to me!" Lucy snarled. She spread her wings, and shot off in the direction of the two scents. About 2 minutes later, she saw them. Wendy and Natsu were flying towards Magnolia. "Damn, their stupid good sides must've rebelled against them." Lucy muttered. She flew faster, and slammed her fist into Natsu, making the already weak male fall down. "Natsu-nii!" Wendy screamed. She glared at Lucy. "Sky Dragon's.." she yelled. "Roar!" Lucy stared at her sister, before blocking the spell with her clawed hand. "I'm sorry I have to activate this." she whispered. A light blue ball of magic appeared in her clawed hand, and then it launched at Wendy. "I'm firing your Sky Dragon Roar back at you." Lucy said. Wendy's eyes widened, and then the spell hit her. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared. Lucy dodged the attack. "Give me my friend and sister back." she ordered. "No, you have to give me my Luce." Natsu panted, feeling the strain from fighting E.N.D internally, and fighting Lucy. "Why should I?" Lucy snarled. "She's my mate!" Natsu roared. "No, Zeref is my mate." Lucy growled.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled. Lucy absorbed Wendy's attack, then aimed it back at Natsu, stopping his flames. "Come back to me, and give up!" Lucy roared, slamming her fist down on Natsu's head, causing the male to slam down onto the ground. "Natsu!" Wendy shrieked, her hands clutching her dress. A white glow surrounded her, and she screamed. "I can't fight anymore!" she wailed, letting Heiwa back out. "Wendy!" Natsu yelled. A black glow surrounded him, and he let out a yell before E.N.D gained control. "Heiwa. Natsu." Lucy growled. "I had to fight you two because you couldn't fend for yourselves." Wendy and Natsu bowed their heads. "Let's head back to the Palace." Lucy growled. "Yes, nee-san." Wendy whispered. The three returned, and Lucy quickly took charge. "Go out and destroy the rebels." she ordered. "Heiwa, Natsu. You must go with someone. I cannot trust you two right now." she added. Wendy quickly scurried over to Brandish, and Natsu walked over to August. "Invel, can you stay here for a moment?" Lucy asked as everyone started to leave. The Winter General nodded, and walked back to the Empress Spriggan. "You have been great help, Invel. I commend your work." Lucy praised him. "Thank you, Hakaina-sama." Invel replied, bowing. "For that reason, I want to ask you something. Will you be my personal assistant?" Lucy asked, extending her hand. Invel nodded, and shook it with his own. "Thank you, Invel. This is a lacrima band. It goes around your wrist. If I call you, it will glow, and you will have to touch it. Then, you will be transported to me." Lucy said, handing her new assistant a light blue lacrima band. Invel nodded again. "Thank you, Hakaina-sama." he replied. "If you excuse me, I will go see Zeref now." Lucy said, walking away.

Invel bowed, and walked out of the room. 'Nee-san?' Wendy's voice rang in her head. 'What is it?' Lucy asked. "There is a guild rising out of the ground near Acalypha, literally. It's a three manned guild with no master. They call themselves the Forgotten Light Guild. Two of the mages are Shadow users.' Wendy replied. 'Thanks, see you soon.' Lucy said, ending the conversations. She walked down the hallway, to the Throne Room. "Zeref?" she asked. The said man was seated on his throne, in a more elegant outfit(It's the outfit he changed into after seeing Natsu use his Dragon King Mode). "Hello, Kaina." Zeref greeted her, smiling warmly. Lucy smiled back. "I got news that a guild is coming into the battle for the first time. Do you want to take them down with me?" she asked. Zeref nodded. "Of course, Kaina." he replied. Lucy quickly located the guild, since the magic emanating from it felt like all shadows. Zeref wrapped his arm around her waist, and then the two teleported. "God damn, what is it now?!" a rough feminine voice snarled. Lucy took in her surroundings. They had appeared in the train station, which was pretty much in ruins. A girl with beautiful orange hair stood in front of the two, her face in a frown. A man stood behind her. He had orange hair as well. Lucy sighed, and shoved the girl backwards. The man caught her. "What the hell?!" the girl gasped. "My name is Hakaina." Lucy introduced herself. "And mine is Hanako Fujita. This is my brother, Hansuke." the girl replied. "Hanako, what's going on?!" a girl ran towards them, a med bag in her arms. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tinted with dust. "Miho." Hanako said. Miho skidded to a stop. "Oh my god!" she gasped. "Hanako, Hansuke! Run! That girl is one of the people who started the war!" she added. Hanako's eyes widened, and she took a stance with her brother. "We will avenge her." Hansuke spoke for the first time. "Do you have a death wish?!" Miho gasped. "Our mother, also the former Guild Master's best friend, was a commander of the Alvarez Army. Unit 47 to be exact. She was kicked out by Zeref." Hanako growled. "When was this?" Zeref asked. "Year X789." Hanako replied.

"I was looking for Kaina during that time." Zeref replied. Hanako narrowed her eyes. "Yeah right!" she scoffed. "Shadow Magic: Claws!" she yelled, shadowy claws surrounding her hands. She jumped forward. Lucy stared at Hanako, and created a dark spell around her and Zeref. Any living organism who stepped inside of it would die, or get severely injured internally. Hanako stepped in the spell, and let out a cry, collapsing. "Hanako!" Hansuke yelled. "in Johannem, Incantatione potestas! Super viribus calcitrant!" Lucy whispered. Power surged in her foot, and she kicked Hanako back to her brother. Hanako's body convulsed. "Miho!" Hansuke yelled. The blonde ran over, and placed her hands over Hanako. They began to glow light blue with healing magic. "I can't find anything wrong with her! I'm useless!" she sobbed, removing her hands. Lucy sighed. "And here I was thinking that this guild was more of a challenge." she murmured. Hansuke glared at her with his red eyes, before he said one word: "Shadows", and melted into the shadow of a pile of rubble. "Don't move." Zeref murmured. Lucy nodded. "Kaina, we're going to lure him in. Move 1 step to the left." Zeref ordered quietly. Lucy nodded, and stepped to the left. The sun's light casted her shadow into the shadow of the unstable overhang of the broken station. Lucy made sure that the spell was still casted. "I can sense him." Zeref murmured. Lucy nodded. "I can sense him too." she whispered back. Meanwhile, Miho was still trying to heal Hanako, tears still streaming down her face. Suddenly Lucy's shadow crackled with black magic, and Hansuke flew out of it, gasping in pain.

"This guild is so lame…" Lucy muttered. "Invel. Please get over here." she added a little louder. "Hansuke!" Miho screamed. She wiped her tears, and then her blonde bangs covered her eyes. "I'm useless… I couldn't defend them… I can't heal them.. I couldn't save my brother either..." she whispered. Invel appeared. "Hello, Invel." Lucy greeted him. Invel nodded. "Kaina, I am going to go back to the Palace so I can keep updated on the others." Zeref spoke up. Lucy nodded. Zeref vanished, and then Miho let out a sob. "I'm useless!" she screamed. Her hair flew up, and a red magic circle appeared beneath her. The air grew a bit warmer. "What is this?" Lucy murmured. Miho was surrounded by a red aura. "Fire Magic: Inferno!" she screamed. Suddenly, Miho was surrounded by a torrent of flames that lashed outwards. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy yelled. The Roar hit the flames, and the fire was extinguished. "Miho?..." Hanako was awake. "I will protect you!" Miho smiled at her. "If Hansuke and I couldn't hold ourselves up against her, you have no chance either!" Hanako choked. "Hanako?" Miho whispered. The beautiful orange haired girl hacked out blood. "P-please Miho. Just run. You can't save us." she rasped. "I can't leave you guys here!" Miho protested. Hanako's head fell back down in defeat. "Fire Magic: Flamethrower!" Miho yelled. Invel put his right hand out in front of him, and created a ice shield that depleted the flames. "Chaos Dragon Wing Attack!" Lucy yelled, springing forward. "

Not on my watch…" Hanako grunted. As Lucy flew at Miho, Hanako turned into a shadow and quickly shot up from the ground in front of Miho, taking the hit. Lucy landed back by Invel, eyes narrowed. Hanako fell backwards limply in the air, and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Blood dripped from her mouth, and her skin. "What is this?! Why can't I heal her?!" Miho cried. "The spell she was hit with 10 minutes ago affects the body internally." Lucy explained. "It will mess up the person's system, and cause their lungs and skin to dissolve. Eventually the victim's hands and feet will fall off, and then that person will melt into a puddle of flesh and blood **(A:N: If anyone knows what the anime Brynhildr In The Darkness is, the process is like a witch getting ejected)**. This spell is known as Acerba Funera Ascriberet, or Painful Death." she added. "No.. Kami… no!" Miho whispered. She grabbed Hanako's hand. "Why haven't you casted the spell on me, huh?" she demanded, not looking at Lucy. "Because I wanted to have fun." Lucy replied. "M-Miho…" Hanako whispered, her head jerkily turning to look at her friend. "Hanako!" Miho cried. "It's so cold… and you're fading away with everything else…" Hanako whispered. "Oh Kami no!" Miho screamed as the hand she was holding onto detached from Hanako's body. "H-Hanako, M-M-Miho.." Hansuke rasped, crawling towards the duo. "Hansuke!" Miho cried. The boy was in the same state as his sister. Suddenly Hanako's eyes widened, and her body started steaming and melting. "Hanako!" Miho screamed. Hansuke hacked out blood, and tried to reach for his sister's melting hand, but his melted off. "Hansuke!" Miho sobbed. Both twins were dying together. Soon, all that was left of Hanako was a puddle of steaming flesh, clothes, and hair.

The hair was covering Hanako's eyes. "H-Hanako?" Miho whispered. She smiled nervously. "Come on, get up…" Miho touched Hanako's hair, and then reality sunk in. "M-M-Miho… Please.. Help me.. Get.. to my.. Sister.." Hansuke rasped. Miho nodded, and gently helped Hansuke crawl to his sister. The boy laid his steaming body next to Hanako, and sighed. "May the shadows go with you… Miho…" he whispered before his head slumped down. Miho watched with wide eyes as his body melted away. "No… Hanako… Hansuke… what have I done..? I could've saved you!" she sobbed. Lucy watched with amusement. "I will… avenge you. I will avenge you." Miho whispered. She brought her hands up above her head as she stood up and faced Invel and Lucy, a ball of fire growing between them. "Fire Magic: Fire Beam!" she hollered. The ball of fire focused itself into a straight orange beam of light, and flew towards Invel and Lucy. "Invel, you or me?" Lucy asked. "I will take her on." Invel replied. He put one hand in front of him, and spoke. "Ice Shot." A white beam flew from his hand, and flew towards Miho's spell. "Fire beats ice! It's over!" Miho yelled. Both spells collided. "This is the half of the power from one hand." Invel spoke up. "Coward!" Miho shouted. Invel's glasses glinted in the sun, and he put his full power from his one hand into the spell. His spell quickly overpowered Miho's and she took the hit head on. Miho flew back limply into the wall, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. "Hakaina-sama, I am going to start a blizzard." Invel spoke. "Damn you…" Miho grunted. Invel kept a poker face, and proceeded to produce very dark snow clouds overhead. "How large is this one?" Lucy asked. "This is a smaller one than usual. It's going to take up 10000 square miles." Invel replied. "What are you?!"

Miho whispered. "I am Invel, Winter General, and a member of the Spriggan 12." Invel replied. Miho looked determined. "Although I may lose in battle, my fighting spirit shall never waver! I will fight for my friends!" she declared. "And I will fight for my brother." she added. Invel completed his spell, and the wind picked up. However, the walls still standing sheltered the trio. "Fire Magic: Flamethrower!" Miho called. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy countered. The attacks hit each other, but Lucy's immediately overpowered Miho's. Miho quickly dodged the attack. "Open, Gate Of The Bull. Taurus." Lucy summoned. The masked bull eclipse spirit appeared. "Knock her off of her feet." Lucy ordered. "As you wish." Taurus replied. He lifted up his foot, and slammed it back down, causing the ground in front of it to crack, break, then shatter. Miho let out a cry as she twisted her ankle. "Open. Gate of the Archer. Sagittarius." Lucy waved her key. The centaur appeared. "I want you to shoot the nuisance in the heart." Lucy ordered. "Fire Magic: Bullets!" Miho gasped. A bunch of fireballs flew from her red magic circle, and hit the floor, creating smoke. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy roared, getting rid of the smoke. The wind howled, and the air grew colder. "Fire Magic: Worldfire!" Miho hollered, putting her arms out to her sides. The entire area was covered in flames. "I can command these flames to do my bidding." Miho explained. Sagittarius shot 3 arrows, and Miho quickly brought her hands together, which made the fire grow taller in front of her, causing the arrows to burn to a crisp. "Close. Gate of the Archer and Bull." Lucy murmured. Miho made a 'go forward motion with her hands, and the flames jumped forward at the command. "Invel." Lucy spoke. "Yes, Hakaina-sama." Invel replied. He closed his eyes, and then suddenly the wall behind Lucy and him broke, letting the raging wind and snow through. "What the-?!" Miho gasped as her flames went out. "Your magic power is far too weak. We're going easy on you right now." Lucy explained. She raised a key. "Open. Gate of The Lion." The key glowed with black light. "What?" Miho gasped. "Another one?!"

"Leo!" Lucy summoned. The armored Lion Spirit appeared. "You're playing with fire, Hakaina!" Miho spat. "What? Me?" Lucy pretended to look innocent. "Leo, I want you to give her a good beating with half the power you normally use." she ordered. "Alright, Princess." Loke replied. "Shut. Up." Lucy seethed. "What do you see in me?! Why are you not going to kill me right away?!" Miho yelled. "Darkness Hammer!" Loke roared. His fist was covered in his dark flames. "Fire Magic: Flame Fist!" Miho shouted. She met the Lion in quick hand-to-hand combat. "Back down, Leo!" she yelled. "I can tell that you don't want this!" "You can't tell a thing! I have sworn loyalty to my master!" Leo yelled, managing to slam his fist into Miho's cheek, causing her to fall down. The blizzard howled, and got worse. "I won't be able to keep my body heat and fight at the same time." Miho grunted. "Leave that girl alone!" a voice rang out. Lucy whipped her head up. A girl who looked to be around 18 years old stood in the shelter of a corner. She had pale sky blue hair tied up in twin tails, green eyes, wore a pink long sleeved shirt, a sea green skirt, and black leggings. Black heeled boots were on her feet. "You're her… The Master's daughter!" Miho whispered. "Please do not talk about my father." The girl replied. "My name… is Saki Miyamoto." she introduced herself. "Get her, Leo." Lucy ordered. Loke nodded. "Purge Of Darkness!" he roared. Saki smirked. "I am the apprentice of Ultear Milkovich." she said. Lucy frowned. "Luminous Minutes!" she yelled. She pulled out a glass orb from behind her, and threw it up. The orb quickly multiplied, and charged at Loke's spell like light beams. "Use all the power you want!" Lucy yelled at her Spirit. Loke nodded again, and poured more power into his attack. Slowly, his spell overpowered Saki's. "Damn you!" Saki hissed, jumping away. Leo frowned. "Pitch Black Roar!" he roared. Invel joined "Time Warp!" Saki yelled. She threw her glass orb at Invel and Leo's attack, the orb turning black. As the orb made contact with the spells, they vanished. "You foolish human!" Lucy snarled. Miho took her chance. "Fire Magic: Fire Fists!" she yelled, slamming her fist into Lucy's arm. "Hakaina-sama!" Invel called. Lucy trembled in rage. "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!" she roared, quickly slamming her own fist into Miho's head, causing it to fly off. "Oh my god! Miho!" Saki screamed. Her green eyes flashed like flames. "Arc Of Time: Ultimate Magic: Resurrection!" she cried. Miho's head magically attached back to her neck, and the girl floated over to Saki. Saki laid her on the ground, and then clasped her own hands together in prayer.

" _O Cronus,_

 _Great God of Time,_

 _Please resurrect this girl,_

 _I'm begging you,_

 _So please return my plea,_

 _O holy God…_

 _Κρόνος!"_  
She finished. A blue glow surrounded her hands, and spread outwards, freezing everyone in the area. Slowly, Miho's eyes fluttered open, and her hands flew to her neck. "Wha- I died!" she gasped. Saki let out a grunt, ended the spell, then collapsed. "S-Saki!" Miho gasped, crawling over. "I-I-I'm fine…" Saki murmured. "I just used two magics that I can only use once every once in a while… because they are very powerful spells..." "Leo, go back." Lucy ordered. The armored Lion Spirit nodded. "Shall I tell the others to be ready?" he asked. "No, Invel and I will deal with them." Lucy replied. "But first, we have to play with them a little." she added with a smirk. Saki stood up shakily, leaning on Miho's shoulder. Loke vanished. "Chaos and Ice against Fire and Time. What a letdown." Lucy sighed sarcastically. "How is that a letdown?!" Saki demanded, gritting her teeth. "Ice may be weaker than fire.. But your magic is very weak compared to mine." he explained, looking at Miho. "And chaos always causes a distortion in time." he finished. "Let's put that to the test." Miho growled. "Fine." Lucy replied. The four got on their sides: Invel and Lucy, and Miho and Saki, and both sides glared menacingly at the other. "Let's fight." Lucy smirked.


	8. Rising Kingdom!

**A/N: Has anyone started watching the new season? I have, and it's amazing so far! I noticed when Lucy summoned Loke in the 2nd episode, there was a new magic circle animation. I thought it looked much cooler, and so now, I'm going to imagine that animation. For my Wattpad people, I'll try to put a visual on the side. I'm so sorry for the slow updates, my life has been a bit busy.** Saki made the first move. "Parallel Worlds!" she called, summoning a bunch of glass orbs. "What is your future, you fiends?" she asked mockingly. She made a 'push forward' motion with her right hand, and the orbs flew at Invel and Lucy. Invel created balls made out of clear ice, and sent them forward to break Saki's glass orbs. The ice got rid of ¾ of the orbs. "Chaos Dragon Crushing Fang." Lucy spoke monotonously. She flapped her wings, as her fists glowed. She quickly demolished the rest of the glass orbs. "Be careful, Saki! You're too low on magic!" Miho warned. "I-I'll be fine!" Saki reassured her. "Fire Magic: Excruciating Flames!" Miho yelled. A fire appeared in front of her, spiraling around as it went forward. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy countered. Her spell overpowered Miho's easily. Saki muttered a spell, and Miho vanished. The Roar crashed into the wall, and Lucy stopped the spell. Miho appeared next to Saki. "Saki, stop overexerting yourself! This is just how Master died!" She cried. The green eyed girl shook her head. "If I am to die in battle, I would rather die a warrior than a coward." she replied. Lucy smirked. "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!" she yelled.

"Fire Magic: Flamethrower!" Miho countered. "Why are you even countering?" Lucy snarled. "Because we believe in our ideal futures!" A voice called. "Marionette Attack: Mud Doll!" A muddy monster grew up from under Lucy, spiraling her into the sky. "Ice-Make Lance!" a voice added. A bunch of icy lances flew from the blizzard, and flew towards Lucy, who was doing her best to navigate herself back upright. "Not on my watch." Invel spoke. He raised a hand, and the blizzard focused itself on the lances, destroying them. "Sky God's Bellow!" Another voice added in. Purple wind jumped out of the blizzard, and swept some of it away, revealing a team of wizards. Gray Fullbuster, Sherry Blendy, Sherria Blendy, Laki Olietta, Yukino, Dobengal, Cobra, and Kinana. All of them wore bandages, but they all walked and moved with the pride of their guilds. "We are now one guild. Fighting with the kingdom!" Laki yelled. Lucy had recovered already. "Invel, clear this up." she ordered. Her attendant nodded, and cleared up the blizzard. "We fight as the Fiore Guild, made up of every wizard in the kingdom." Kinana spoke up. All of them showed their right hands. The royal symbol of the Fiore Kingdom sat on the back of everyone's right hand.

Every emblem was golden colored. Lucy let out a laugh, clutching her stomach. "This ain't funny at all!" Gray yelled. "S-So you're telling me that the kingdom is so desperate that the Princess created a new guild?" Lucy laughed. "Princess Hisui is not to be laughed at! She is a Celestial Wizard, and a Royal!" Sherria yelled. "And so am I!" Lucy retorted. "I'll give you a little taste of my power!" she laughed pulling out a key. "Open, Gate of The Lamb! Aries!" The Celestial Body appeared, laughing. "Then open, Gate of The Balance! Libra!" Yukino called. "Aries, destroy her." Lucy ordered. "Golden Horn Bombs!" Aries laughed, firing her magic at Libra. "Libra, reverse the attack!" Yukino ordered. "As you wish." Libra said, her scales glowing as she reversed Aries's attack. "Now Invel!" Lucy spoke, glancing at her companion. "Ice Lock." Invel muttered. Aries vanished.

Two icy cold metal collars appeared on Libra and Yukino's necks, and a chain linked the two together. "Please stop this Lucy!" Yukino begged. "My name is not LUCY!" Lucy roared. She nodded at Invel, and the Winter General raised his right hand in front of him. Suddenly Libra and Yukino moved forward to Lucy and Invel's side. "Yukino!" Dobengal called. "My body is moving on its own, and my mind is… blank..." Yukino murmured. "Libra, can you go home?" she asked shaking her head. The spirit shook her head. "Dammit." Dobengal hissed. "Master Sting is going to kill me." "I though the Princess was your Master, Saber." Lucy smirked. "Princess Hisui said that the Masters would still look after their guilds, but we are united as one." Laki replied. "Fairy, shut your dainty mouth." Lucy ordered. "Open, Gate of The Two Fish!" Yukino pulled out a key. Lucy glared at her, her right eye turning red as she cast her Flesh Piercer Spell.

The bolt of magic knocked the key out of Yukino's hand. "No!" Yukino gasped. "Wood Make Hammer!" Laki yelled. "Rainbow Whip." Dobengal added. The whip extended from Dobengal's arm, and wrapped itself around the Hammer. "Sky God's Dance!" Sherria yelled, circling Dobengal, then sending him spiraling into the air. Once he was up, she used her temporary jump boost to get above him. "Now!" Laki yelled. Dobengal raised the hammer, then let it slam down on Lucy and Invel. "Sky God's Bellow!" Sherria added, adding more force into the impact. "Snow Lances." Invel summoned. The lances dug into the wooden hammer, cracking it up, destroying it. The Sky God Slayer and the Rainbow/Spacial Mage landed safely on the ground. "Pisces…" Yukino mumbled, staring at her golden key on the ground. Lucy walked up to her. "Hand over your keys, and I will let you go. She bargained. "Never!" Yukino grit her teeth. "If you don't, Libra will kill you with her own powers." Lucy threatened. Yukino's eyes widened. "If you give her your keys, she'll have command over the entire Zodiac!" Sherry cried. "Oh, what's this?" Lucy smirked, picking up Pisces' key. "No! Don't!" Yukino screamed. Kinana transformed into Cubellios, and Cobra hopped onto her. "Poison Dragon Roar!" he bellowed as he neared Lucy. Lucy absorbed it into her clawed hand, then sent it back. Cobra quickly jumped away, and Cubellios flew around it. Lucy smirked, and moved her clawed hand to the left, striking Cubellios in the head. "Kina!" Cobra yelled. Kinana transformed back, unconscious while she plummeted to the ground. "Sky God's Boreas!" Sherria yelled, catching Kinana with her wind, and lowering her gently to the ground.

"Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy cast. "Wood Make Blocks!" Laki countered. The Roar blasted through the blocks, not weakened at all. "Poison Dragon Roar!" Cobra yelled. "Time Warp!" Saki yelled. She threw her glass orb at the spells, as the orb turned black. Both attacks vanished. "Saki, stop!" Miho ordered. "Just run!" Yukino cried. "I swore to Master that you would be safe." Dobengal replied sharply. "White Dragon's Roar!" a voice rang out. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy countered, using only a tiny fraction of magic to defend her and Invel. "Sting!" Yukino yelled. The Sabertooth Master stood before the group. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled at Lucy. The Empress laughed. "I could kill you if I wanted, but I want to have some fun first." she replied. "You bitch!" Saki screamed. "Do you want fun?! Well, it's right here! Flash Forward!" she hollered, creating a bunch of glass orbs and sending them at Lucy. "Don't!" Laki cried. "I knew I should've killed you from the start, Time Mage." Lucy snarled. The orbs locked Lucy on target as the Empress took off to the skies. Invel created ice orbs to counter against Saki's attack, but stopped as the air around Lucy grew darker with magic, and her eyes glowed red. "Your life is over." Invel murmured. "Run!" Sherria yelled. "Yukino!" Sting yelled, running towards her.

"I'm sorry Sting, just forget about me!" Yukino cried. "Run!" Gray yelled, motioning for Dobengal, Laki, Sherry, Sherria, Cobra(who was carrying Kinana), Miho, and Saki to flee. "Ice-Make Wagon!" he yelled. He hopped in, and let everyone else climb in to. "Dobengal, just get Sting out of here!" Yukino screamed, tears in her eyes. Lucy swiped both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottoms of her hands met. The hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards while her bottom hand had the little and index fingers pointed downwards. Dobengal nodded, and grabbed Sting using his Rainbow Whip arm. "Let me go!" Sting roared. "Yukino!" he added desperately. "She wants you to live for her sake!" Dobengal replied. "I'm sick of this white-haired bimbo. Invel. Turn her spirit against her." Lucy ordered. Libra's eyes widened. "As you wish, Hakaina-sama." Invel replied. Libra's posture relaxed, and she lifted her arms to her sides, her scales glowing. "Please don't!" Yukino pleaded. "Just give me your 3 Zodiac Keys, and I will let you go." Lucy bargained. "Never!" Yukino cried. "Fine. Your choice." Lucy sighed, glancing at Invel. He nodded, and spoke on word. " _Kill._ " Libra casted a spell. "I can't move! Libra, stop!" Yukino screamed. The spirit showed no signs of response, but only stared at Yukino as her spell was cast. The Celestial Mage was slammed into the ground, and the icy chain extended. "No! Please don't do this!" she pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes. An invisible pressure pushed down on her, cracking a dent in the ground. "I can't feel my body anymore…" Yukino suddenly mumbled. "Speed this up now." Lucy snarled. Invel nodded, and mumbled something. Yukino's brown eyes widened in horror as the pressure on her increased tenfold. She choked out blood, and then her body splattered in pieces because of the weight.

She was dead. The chain vanished, and Libra did as well. Smirking, Lucy grabbed the silver and gold keys on the ground. "I will make a contract with them now." she announced. "Open, Gates of the Snake Charmer, Balance, and the Two Fish!" she called. Three gates opened, and the spirits appeared. "I am your new keyholder, Hakaina Dragneel." Lucy introduced herself. Libra's eyes were watery. "I don't want to make a contract with you…" she replied. Lucy's eyes narrowed, and she pulled out a key. "Leo, please come out." she ordered. A black magic circle ring surrounded the key's tip, and the armored Lion Spirit appeared. "Hello Loke." Lucy greeted him. "Hello." Loke replied, smirking slightly. "Please convince Libra to join us." Lucy ordered. Loke nodded, and walked over to the spirit. "Libra, join Hakaina, she is a great Celestial Wizard." he started. "She killed my master." Libra replied. "You have to believe me, Hakaina is amazing. I, Leo the Lion, command you to form a contract with L" Loke tried to say. Libra sighed, and turned to Lucy. "I have no choice. If my leader commands me, I have to obey. I will make a contract with you. I am free everyday except Wednesdays." she said, nodding her head at her key in Lucy's hand. Pisces was in their human forms. "We're free everyday except the first and third Thursdays every month." They spoke. "And Ophiuchus is free anyday." Leo finished. He placed his left armored hand on the three keys, and they started to turn black. Slowly, all three spirits turned into their Eclipse Forms. "Hello, Miss Hakaina." Ophiuchus greeted. "Hello, Ophiuchus." Lucy greeted. "I look forward with working with you." Ophiuchus bowed. "As do I. You guys are dismissed." Lucy announced. The spirits all bowed, and vanished. "White Dragon's Roar!" A voice roared.

"I'll make the other contracts later." Lucy growled. She dodged the Roar, and spotted her target. Sting was back. Alone. "You're such a bother!" Lucy snarled. The Sabertooth Master had just spotted what remained of Yukino. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Sting yelled. "Her body was crushed by her own Celestial Spirit. Don't look at me like I'm to blame." Lucy shrugged. "White Dragon's Roar!" Sting yelled. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Lucy roared back. Her Roar easily overpowered Sting's, and it hit him hard, sending him flying. "Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Lucy yelled, her hand and forearms glowing with her magic, as she quickly jumped high and bolted forward, making a slashing motion on Sting's body, sending him towards the ground. The Dragon Slayer hit the ground with a sickening crunch. "Are you done playing?!" Lucy growled, landing next to him and putting her left foot on Sting's back. The blond haired man had fallen completely still, and his skin was pale. Lucy shrugged. She lifted her foot up. "Hold on." she muttered, making a closer inspection on the Dragon Slayer beneath him. His breathing was shallow. "Invel. I need anti-magic cuffs for this one." she announced. The Winter General pulled a pair of anti-magic cuffs out of his pocket. Every member of the Spriggan 12 carried a pair. "Thank you." Lucy said, taking them from him. She cuffed Sting's hands behind his back. ' _Linking to the Spriggan 12, Zeref, Heiwa, and Natsu. This is Hakaina.'_ she said through a mind link.

Soon, replies echoed in her head. ' _Invel Yura, responding.' 'Irene Belserion, responding.' 'Zeref, responding.' 'Heiwa, responding.' 'Natsu Dragneel, responding.' 'DiMaria Yesta, responding.' 'Bloodman, responding.' 'Neinhart, responding for Ajeel Ramal as well.' 'Jacob Lessio, responding.' 'August, responding.' 'Larcade Dragneel, responding.' 'Brandish μ, responding.' 'Wall Eehto, responding.' 'God Serena, responding.'_ came everyone's replies. ' _I need you guys to not kill the Dragon Slayers. Capture them, and throw them in the cells. They may prove to be great use.'_ Lucy ordered. ' _Hakaina-sama, excuse me, but what use will the Slayers be to us?'_ DiMaria asked. ' _That, DiMaria, will be revealed soon. Now get back to work.'_ Lucy ordered, cutting the mind link. "Shall I take him back to the Palace?" Invel asked. "Yes, please. Thank you, Invel. You're a great person to fight alongside with." Lucy replied, giving him a smirk. The Spriggan bowed, grabbed Sting by the collar, and the two vanished quickly in a flurry of snow. The snowstorm began to break up, as Invel had stopped it. The sun began to shine through the clouds, as Lucy took her keyring out, staring at the 12 golden keys on the ring. "In the name of the Fiore Kingdom, I, Princess E. Fiore, command you to stay still! You have the right to remain silent!" a voice cried. Lucy slipped her keyring back on her leg strap under her clothes. Her eyes narrowed. At least 100 royal magicians surrounded her, along with Risley Law, Arana Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Warren, Evergreen, Hibiki, and Laxus. Princess Hisui stood before her, sword in hand. ' _I need someone to back me up.'_ Lucy spoke through mindlink.

' _I shall come.'_ Brandish replied. Lucy nodded silently, her head bowed slightly. "What are you doing?" Princess Hisui demanded. Lucy looked up. "I have realized my actions have been harmful to your Kingdom." she replied. "Then you will surrender to us!" Hisui ordered. "Who said anything about surrendering? What a pain, Princess." a voice sighed. A black cloud of magic smoke appeared by Lucy, and Brandish appeared from within it. Once the green haired woman was fully out of the black smoke, it vanished. "Prepare to attack!" Hisui called. Lucy and Brandish stood back to back, fully prepared to fight for Alvarez. "Ready, Brandish?" Lucy smirked. "Yes, I am." Brandish sighed. "Fiore, this is our fight! We must win!" Hisui yelled. Lucy turned to Brandish, who still had her back to Lucy. Lucy wrapped her arms around the "Country Demolisher's" waist. "Guild Wizards, attack!" Hisui ordered. "Carrot Missiles!" Beth yelled. Lucy beat her wings once, making the carrots, fly backwards. "Let's try my gravity magic!" Risley yelled. Lucy grinned, feeling almost nothing weigh down on her. Brandish on the other hand, started to sweat. "Gravitas corrumpebant!" Lucy cast, neutralizing gravity once more. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen cried. Lucy beat her wings, taking off into the skies, Brandish in her grasp, easily dodging the attack. "Focus! Royal Magicians, you may fire!" Hisui ordered. She stared at the Empress and Spriggan, who were now easily evading and dodging attacks. The Princess's eyes held determination in her gaze. "My kingdom shall not fall. We will prevail." she said firmly.

 **A/N: I know, this chapter is a bit late. I've had a pretty busy for the last few weeks. But hey, I got a chapter out!**


	9. The Two New Members of the Guard

**A/N: New part! Yay! Today's also my birthday! Double yay!**

Lucy narrowly dodged another spell. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus boomed. Lucy dodged that, her arms still carrying Brandish. "Hakaina-sama, please, drop me." Brandish requested. Lucy nodded, and let her green-haired friend go. Coat flapping up behind her, Brandish headed towards the ground feet first. She waved her right hand in front of her, and a pillar of ground below her rose up. She had all the dirt and stones get bigger to catch her. Once she landed, Brandish slowly released her spell, making the ground lower again. "Get her!" Hisui yelled. Full of determination, the wizards charged at Brandish. "Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucy yelled, taking out about ¾ of the Royal Magicians. Brandish snapped her left hand fingers, and the remaining Magicians all exploded, only bits of human mush remaining, soaked in blood. Princess Hisui gasped, backing up. "I made their internal organs so big they exploded." Brandish explained.

"We need to get you out of here, Princess Hisui!" Evergreen gasped. "Leave it to me!" Sherria yelled. She put her arms around Hisui's waist, her feet glowing purple with Sky God Magic. She shot off quickly, leaving her comrades behind. "Evergreen, go with her!" Laxus ordered. "Yes, okay!" Evergreen replied. "No you won't!" Lucy snarled. Evergreen let out a shriek, and tried to fly away. Lucy easily caught up, and before anyone realized the situation, the Empress had snapped Evergreen's neck, and thrown the now limp body to the ground. "Evergreen!" Laxus yelled. The Thunder Legion member was dead. Laxus began to crackle with electricity. "Please calm down, grief will not help you!" Hibiki yelled. Laxus took a deep breath, calming down. "You're right. Thanks, I guess." he muttered. "We have to attack now though… otherwise Freed and Bickslow would kill me for not trying to fight back." he added. "Fine, let's attack." Risley replied. "Hakaina." Brandish spoke, jumping backwards and landing with in a crouching position. "Yes?" Lucy asked. "What is our plan?" Brandish asked, standing up. "When they attack, shrink the attacks." Lucy ordered. Brandish nodded. "Are you guys ready?" Hibiki asked. The wizards nodded. "I've used my Archives Magic to boost your strengths temporarily. While you go forward, Warren and I will keep you updated on your surroundings." Hibiki explained. "Thanks." Risley replied. Her body glowed golden, and then transformed into a more curvy, thinner figure. "How are you gonna attack?" Beth asked. "Just let me make a move first." Risley smirked. "Ready, Brandish?" Lucy grinned.

Brandish nodded, and her body started radiating with a green aura. Risley and the wizards started to charge at the duo. "I need to change gravity real quick, sorry guys!" Risley called, applying more gravity on her comrades, making them go slower, and causing the gravity pressure on her to lessen. She moved even faster, and as she jumped up in the air, she let gravity become normal again, and her comrades sped up again. Risley's body glowed with a golden light. Lucy felt the pressure start to increase around her and Brandish. "I'll deal with the Mermaid." she spoke to Brandish. Brandish nodded. Lucy jumped into the air quickly, her arms glowing black and blue with Chaos Magic. "Risley!" Beth yelled. The Mermaid Heel wizard's eyes were wide. "Stop trying to be sneaky and clever!" Lucy roared. She swung her arms in a "X" motion in front of her. "Chaos Dragon's X Claw!" she yelled. Risley gasped in pain, her blood bursting out of her "X" shape wound. Lucy grinned, and flapped her wings, getting above Risley. "Good night…" she chuckled, lifting her leg up, then slamming it down, forcing Risley to lose her thin form, and it caused the Mermaid Heel wizard to slam down onto the ground. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus yelled. "What a pain…" Brandish muttered. She raised her right hand in front of her, and made a crushing motion with it. The Roar shrunk down to a tiny spark, and Brandish easily dodged it. "Risley!" Beth yelled. Her guildmate wasn't moving. Lucy sped towards the ground, landing in front of Risley, whose wound was still bleeding heavily. "B-B-Beth…" Risley murmured. "I'm going to see Kagura again… I'm so relieved to finally leave this… war behind…"

"Risley, don't talk like that!" The petite countryside girl wailed. Risley's eyes closed, and her chest stopped rising and falling. "She's… gone…" Beth whispered. Lucy let out a laugh. "Indeed she is gone!" she spoke. "Risley!" Arana yelled. "While you two grieve, I'll murder you as well!" Lucy laughed. "Fine. We have nothing to lose. So kill us if you want." Arana challenged. Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You are going to regret challenging my Empress." Brandish spoke up, dodging another attack from Laxus. Lucy smirked. "I'll enchant your bodies to explode!" she laughed. Beth and Arana's eyes widened in horror. Lucy made her dragon hand go away, and then put her arms straight out to the side. Her hands started to glow with a beautiful blue aura. "Alterum perdere animas antrorsum(Destroy one of the two souls in front of me)!" Lucy cast. Arana's chest began to glow the same shade of blue as the aura around Lucy's hands. "What are you doing?" Beth gasped. Arana's green eyes widened. "My chest hurts…" she murmured. Lucy smirked, and brought her hands together in front of her, and Arana's body explode into bloody pieces. "Arana!" Beth screamed. Lucy's blue aura vanished, and she brought her hands hand down to her sides. . Arana's blood dripped down Beth's skin, and soaked her clothing.

"Why do you take pleasure in killing people?!" Laxus yelled, swinging his fist at Lucy. "Hakaina-sama!" Brandish called. Lucy glared at Laxus, and dodged the attack. "It is within a Chaos Dragon's blood to kill." she replied. "You can be different! You don't have to kill people for happiness!" Beth yelled. "Warren, you and Hibiki run. We can't afford to lose communication with the others!" Laxus yelled through mind link. Lucy let out a snarl, and dove fast towards Laxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer seemed to have gotten the answer he wanted, and he now glared at Lucy. "I've never tried this spell before, but I'm going to try it now." he spoke up. He grabbed Beth, holding her under his left arm. Time seemed to slow down for Lucy, and she flapped her wings harder, hoping to speed up. A flash of light blinded her slightly, and she found herself slamming into the ground. Laxus had traded places with her, and he was now falling. Lucy snarled, and stood up. Laxus landed on his feet, and set Beth down, who was shaking in fear. "I do not only kill because of my race, nor my heritage!" Lucy snarled. "Blood fuels my soul!" she roared. "Chaos Dragon's Dance!" she roared, springing forward. "As I continue to fight, I get stronger! I learn more spells than my mother ever learned!" she yelled, getting close to Laxus and Beth. As she got closer, she rotated her torso towards the duo, spreading her arms out to the sides. A huge gust of chaotic magic generated in a circle around Laxus and Beth, eventually spiraling upwards, lifting the two roughly up into the sky. Beth let out a scream. Laxus grunted, unable to move. Lucy followed through, jumping up towards Beth, her arms pulsing with Chaos Magic. "Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" she roared, cleaning slicing Beth in half.

"Mermaid Heel is gone…" Laxus muttered, falling back down. Lucy was holding Beth's upper body. Blood glistened on Lucy's arms, and a drop ran down her cheek. Her blue eyes turned brown, then widened. "Where… what…?" she whispered. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus roared, effectively knocking her out of the sky. Screaming in fear and pain, Lucy let go of Beth's upper body, and she plummeted to the ground. She shakily stood up, her brown orbs wide in fear as she took in her surroundings, and her Dragon features vanished. "Did… I cause all of this?" she whispered. "Yeah, you did." Laxus replied. "Don't play dumb." he added. "I honestly have no clue what's going on!" Lucy insisted. "That monster who killed my original body off and absorbed my soul has kept me in the dark for so long!" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "So you're saying you're Lucy Heartfilia." Laxus muttered. "Yes, I am!" the blonde before him replied. "And I want you to kill me! So this monster within me won't destroy Fiore!" she cried. Laxus's eyes widened slightly. "Blondie…" he muttered. "Kill me already!" Lucy screamed. "I don't want to kill a guildmate." Laxus insisted. Lucy smiled. "I'm so glad you still think of me as a guildmate…" she whispered. "But these hands," she lifted up her arms, "have been responsible for so many deaths… and I don't want her to take over… and kill all of my friends…" Laxus nodded. "I will fulfill your wish." he muttered. Lucy smiled. "Thank you so much, Laxus." she said. "Lightning Dragon's…" Laxus started, but was shoved back. "You will not be touching Hakaina-sama!" Brandish hissed. Lucy stumbled back, her eyes flashing from blue to brown. "No… she's coming back… Laxus!" she screamed. "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Laxus roared, swinging at Brandish, who dodged. Lucy collapsed to the ground, clutching her head in pain. "No… I don't want to go back! Stop! No, Hakaina! Don't make me go back!" Lucy cried, her eyes tightly closed.

"Dammit!" Laxus roared. Lucy suddenly stopped moving, and her limbs relaxed. "She really thought she could fight me?" she asked out of the blue, her eyes opening again. They were a blue color once more. "Hakaina-sama!" Brandish gasped. A dark aura surrounded Lucy's body, and she summoned her Dragon features again. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" she roared at Laxas. Brandish gasped, and dove out of the way. Laxus did as well. Lucy snarled in fury, cutting off her Roar. "I don't have patience for this." she growled. 'Irene, come here.' she spoke through mindlink. A scarlet cloud of magic appeared in front of Lucy, and the Scarlet Scourge herself appeared from the cloud. "Greetings." Irene spoke. "Irene, finish him off, but don't kill him. We need the Dragon Slayers alive." Lucy ordered, pointing at Laxus. "With pleasure." Irene bowed, grinning. She lifted her staff a little bit off of the ground, and then slammed the base down. Brandish had gotten up, and stood near Lucy. The ground beneath Irene's staff started to crack, and the cracks began to glow with a golden light, which slowly turned red. "What the hell is that?!" Laxus demanded. The cracks began to make their way towards Laxus. He jumped out of the way, but more quickly formed under his feet, making him fall backwards into a huge crack. The magic in the crack began to crackle with electricity, and Laxus let out a yell of pain. "How is this hurting me?! It's electricity!" Laxus choked.

"It's enchanted electricity. It's made up of all the properties of normal electricity, but it also has the properties to hurt anyone, no matter if they are supposed to be immune or not." Irene explained. "D-damn you!" Laxus grunted. Lucy clapped her hands together. "Alright, that's enough." she said. Irene cut her spell off, and Laxus was lifted up, and set on the ground. There, he collapsed. Brandish quickly rushed over, and held held arms behind him, making sure his wrists were next to each other. Irene lightly tapped the base of her staff on the ground, and a pair of anti-magic cuffs appeared on Laxus's wrists. "Let… me… go…" he growled weakly. "No can do." Lucy grinned. "Hakaina-sama, I will bring him to the cells." Brandish offered. "Yes, please, do." Lucy replied. Brandish snapped her fingers, and Laxus shrunk down to a doll's height. Picking him up, Brandish pulled a lacrima out of her pocket. She dropped it on the ground, and crushed it with her foot. The wind around her picked up, and she vanished within it. "Thank you, Irene." Lucy spoke, looking at the scarlet haired woman. Irene only nodded. "Anytime, Hakaina-sama." she replied. Lucy spread her wings. "I'm going back to the Palace," she told Irene, "do you want to come with?" Irene shook her head. "No, I have no need to go to the Palace." she replied. "Okay, then. I will take my leave." Lucy nodded, taking off. As she soared through the sky, she saw many battles. There were 100 Alvarez Army soldiers fighting a few Blue Pegasus wizards(who weren't the Trimens, Jenny, or Ichiya), who looked like they were losing strength. Soon, Lucy saw Alvarez Units 7 and 12 fighting the Fiore wizards, who were trying to break through Irene's barrier.

The two people commanding the two units were none other than Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun, Irene's creations from swords. "Come on you idiots, fight back!" a voice yelled. It was Gajeel. His clothing was torn and bloody. Bandages were tightly wrapped on his left bicep, and his lower left leg. "Solid Script: Blizzard!" A wizard yelled. "Solid Script Magic: Hailstorm!" Levy shouted. The two attacks combined, and some of the soldiers were thrown back. "Chaos Dragon's Dance!" Lucy shouted, flying into the fray. She started to run in a wide circle, her arms spread to the side, and she rotated her torso inwards. A gust of Chaos magic rose from the ground and started to circle a radius of one mile. ""Gajeel!" Levy yelled. The petite blue haired girl had been caught in Lucy's spell. "Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled, reaching his arm forward. Keeping her torso rotated inwards, Lucy concentrated on making the magic in her spell rise a bit higher, creating a wall. Gajeel's hand touched it, and the wall sliced it, creating a bloody slice on his palm, and he flinched back. "It's no use!" Levy sobbed. "Shrimp, no!" Gajeel yelled. Lucy let the gust of magic lift everyone up, then jumped while she had the temporary jump boost,and then she screamed, "Chaos Dragon's X Claw!", making an "X" slicing motion with her arms, which were glowing with Chaos Magic. Quickly, she grabbed Levy, and watched all of the wizards scream in pain, some dying.

"Why did you save me?!" Levy demanded. Lucy glared at her, and the petite girl shrunk down. "I merely need you because I know your precious "Gajeel" will do anything for you." Lucy replied. Levy stayed still. "I don't want him to do something stupid because of me." she whispered. Her brown eyes narrowed, and she lifted her right hand. "If I'm going down, you're going with me! Solid Script Magic: Blades!" she yelled. "What?!" Lucy gasped as the word "Blade" appeared. Levy grunted as she finished her spell, and the letters split up into blades, and flew straight at Lucy. "You bitch!" Lucy roared at Levy, dropping her. Levy let out an ear-shattering scream as she fell, her back facing the ground approaching below her. Lucy glared at the falling girl as she made her own body glow with Death Magic. A black aura sphere quickly surrounded her, turning the blades coming at her into dust. "Gajeel!" Levy screamed. The battle below had stopped. All of the wizards and the two Alvarez Units were looking up. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled, firing his own spell at the ground, sending him flying upwards towards Levy. Lucy smirked. "Sorry girly, but fate has given you an end like this. Chaos Dragon's Roar!" she yelled, firing straight down. Levy's brown eyes widened with horror as the spell ripped through her stomach, and then hit the ground that was 100 feet below her. "Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled, catching the petite girl in his arms. Her eyes were still wide in horror, and her body was limp. Her chest didn't move. She wasn't breathing. Lucy let out an innocent chuckle before raising her arm to the side.

"Alvarez Army Units 7 and 12, move forward with your fight." she commanded in her "Empress" voice. She put her arm down, and then dove towards Gajeel, who was pale with shock, and falling. Lucy slammed her fist hard into his back, effectively knocking him out, and he let go of the corpse that was once Levy McGarden. He landed on the ground, not moving, and Lucy pulled out some anti-magic cuffs, and cuffed him. She picked him up, and flew through the barrier. Since she was willingly bringing Gajeel through, the barrier let him in. 'God Serena, prepare to put a Dragon Slayer in chamber number 3.' she ordered through mindlink. 'Okay, I will meet you by the cell entrance.' came the reply. Lucy cut off the link, and landed on the Palace's main balcony. "Kōgō Hakaina."(Translation: Empress Hakaina) the two guards guarding the balcony spoke in unison. "Bring him to God Serena, he should be standing near the cell entrance." Lucy ordered, letting go of Gajeel and getting rid of her Dragon features. "Of course." the guards replied together, bowing. Lucy smiled, and watched the guards put Gajeel on a big cloth before dragging him into the Palace. "Screw this up boys, and I'll have your heads!" Lucy called after them. "U-understood Kōgō Hakaina!" a reply came. Lucy straightened her slightly tattered cape, and walked into the Palace. "Hakaina-sama." Jacob Lessio greeted her. "Greetings." Lucy replied promptly, still walking. "Lord Zeref is in your guy's room." Jacob spoke. Lucy stopped walking. "Oh?" she asked. "And do you know why?" "No, I do not, Hakaina-sama." Jacob replied.

Lucy shrugged, and walked away. She made her way to her and Zeref's room, and opened the door. "Zeref." she spoke up. No reply. Lucy used her senses to check for his presence as she walked around the room, but felt nothing. An arm suddenly wrapped around her throat, choking her. She let out a strangled gasp. "I knew you'd trust me." Jacob's voice came. Wall appeared in front of her. "Y-you traitors!" Lucy gasped, her face starting to turn blue. "Don't bother casting, I set up a magic disabling spell on you." Wall chuckled. Lucy grit her teeth, and regretted getting rid of her Dragon features. She used her hands to claw at Jacob's hands. "Nee-san!" a voice cried out. Lucy's eyes darted over to the doorway. "Heiwa." she choked. "Don't touch her! Peace Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy yelled, knocking Wall and Jacob away. Lucy felt her magic return, and her right eye flashed red. "Flesh Piercer." she muttered. Bolts of magic appeared before her, and shot at the duo in front of her. "Wait!" Wall yelled. Lucy let the attack hit, and the two men were sliced open on their arms, legs, faces. Blood splattered on the walls, ceiling, and floor. "N-Nee-san… I'm scared!" Wendy whispered, staring at the men on the floor. "Heiwa, go to your room." Lucy ordered. Wendy nodded, and rushed away. "Guards!" Lucy yelled. Three guards rushed in, their eyes widening at the sight. "These two tried to kill me. Chain them up, and throw them in the cells. They are no longer a part of the Spriggan 12." Lucy said. "Kōgō Hakaina, then the Spriggan 12 is no more, it would be the Spriggan 10!" a guard gasped. "I already know who'll replace them." Lucy replied. "Clean up this mess as well. I'm calling an emergency meeting." Wall let out a chuckle, and vanished. "Kōgō Hakaina, Wall-sama just vanished!" one of the guards spoke up, panicked. "Okubyōmono(Coward)!" Lucy hissed. "Chain this pig up, and take care of this mess. I'll find the coward sooner or later."

Lucy ordered, kicking Jacob in the side. The guards nodded, and got to work. Lucy stormed out of the room, and spoke through mindlink. 'I need the Spriggan Guard in the Throne Room along with E.N.D and Heiwa now.' she ordered before she shut the link down again. Walking into the Throne Room, she went and sat on Zeref's chair, which was the only throne in the room. "Kaina." Zeref greeted her, appearing out of thin air. "Zeref!" Lucy smiled, jumping up and hugging her mate. He hugged back. Zeref spun the two of them around, so his back was facing the throne. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he quickly lifted one arm off of Lucy's back, and held it in front of him, which was behind her. A black aura pulsed from it, and a yell of pain was heard. Lucy jerked around, her eyes flying wider in shock. "He was aiming a magic gun at you." Zeref explained, nodding at Wall's dead body on the ground. "Guards!" he yelled. "Incinerate this traitor!"

Lucy was still frozen in shock. "Y-you saved me." she whispered. The guards rushed in, and dragged Wall's body away. Zeref wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into Lucy's back, then pulling her backwards to sit on his lap. "Hakaina-sama, Lord Zeref." Bloodman and Invel walked into the room, bowing. Lucy relaxed, and nodded at the two, before getting up, and standing next to Zeref on his throne. About 3 minutes later, everyone had arrived. "Hakaina-sama!" Irene chirped, bowing. "Irene!" Lucy smiled, quickly walking over to the scarlet haired woman and hugging her. "Hey, I hate to break up this happy moment, but since when did you two get all buddy-buddy?" Ajeel asked. Lucy glared at him. "Shut your mouth, Ajeel. Geez, I swear to Ankeresam, you're even more annoying now when you were alive." Irene sighed. Ajeel let out a cackle. "Anyways, we have two traitors. Wall and Jacob." Lucy said. "W-why would they do that?" DiMaria gasped. "They tried to kill me. That is what is important." Lucy replied. "Well, the Spriggan 10 isn't gonna cut it." Irene said. "That is why I have decided the two new members." Zeref cut in, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Heiwa and Natsu. Welcome to the Spriggan 12." Zeref smiled.


	10. The Space and the Sky

**New OC's! Again! Yay! These two first wizards will be loyal members of Alvarez, and command the most powerful inner unit, Alvarez Army Unit 1. (Created by me!) PLEASE SUBMIT MORE OC REQUESTS, IT WILL GIVE ME MORE CHARACTERS TO WORK WITH. MAKE SURE TO ALSO LIST PERSONALITY.**

 **Kazuki Dunnere: A user of Space Magic. He is one of the two people that command the most powerful inner unit. He has never lost a battle in his life, and with a snap of his fingers, can make everyone around him he desires to fall dead from sudden seizures or other things. He can also revert time. Kazuki also has a sister, who he wishes to kill. He has short black hair, and violet eyes. He wears a black trench coat with purple trimmed straps that go across his chest(like Kirito(Black Swordsman) from Sword Art Online). He also wears black pants and black boots. Beneath the trenchcoat is a black t-shirt. His Alvarez emblem is on his left shoulder. He was given ambrosia, which gave him immortality by his partner, and also the other person who commands the most powerful inner unit in the Alvarez Empire, Reina Saito.**

 **Reina Saito: A user of Plant Soul Magic. She is the other person that commands the most powerful inner unit of Alvarez. She's determined, and has a cold personality on the battlefield, but she is warm and friendly around her friends, especially Hakaina. The two have been besties since the year X678. At the age of 25, Reina drank a potion called ambrosia, supposedly the "drink of the gods", which granted her immortality. People who drink it may only be killed by getting burnt into fine ashes, or their bodies have to explode into unrepairable pieces. Reina is an intelligent young woman, and cannot be fooled or outsmarted easily. She has waist length straight chestnut colored hair and orange eyes. She wears a black bikini top over her rather busty chest, and wears a long beige colored fur coat over her shoulders. On her legs, she dons black leggings, and wears black heeled sandals on her feet. Her Alvarez emblem is blue, and is located on her forearm.**

 **The next few wizards will be part of the innermost unit, Alvarez Empire Army Unit 1.**

 **Akame Okamoto: She is a wielder of Sky God Slayer Magic, and shows determination and confidence on the battlefield. She has knee length violet hair that is braided, and blue eyes. She wears black flats, a gray tube top, and a black miniskirt with gray leggings. Her Alvarez emblem is blue, and is located on her left hand.**

 **Haruki Aikawa: He uses Arc of Time Magic, and can use Last Ages with no problem. He can turn back time as far as a month, which is a huge accomplishment for this spell. However, if he uses it, he is powerless for as long as he turned back time. He also is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He has brown eyes, and short silver hair. Haruki wears a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots. His Alvarez emblem is on his left shoulder blade.**

 **The other OC's below will be normal wizards, rebelling against Alvarez.**

 **Sakura Dunnere: Wields Ocean Magic. A former commander of one of Alvarez's inner units. The unit, which was the 5th most powerful unit in Alvarez, was the weakest within the inner units. Sakura is the little sister of Kazuki. She was forced to drink the immortality drink by her own brother, and then she left Alvarez on her own accord. She is a solo mage, but she is still allied with the Magic Council. In Alvarez, she is deemed a traitor. Although her Ocean Magic is powerful, she does not wield even half of her brother's power. Sakura has ocean blue eyes, and bobbed black hair. She wears a blue tank top and white leggings, completed with black combat boots. Ever since she left Alvarez, she has felt nothing but anger towards her brother.**

 **Shin Hashi: Uses Peace God Slayer Magic. He is a spirited young man, and a solo mage allied with the Magic Council. He has sky blue hair, cut in a short shaggy style, and silver eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt, and khaki pants, completed with black sneakers. He doesn't like to use his magic, anc just wants to live his life without rushing into magic battles or magic quests. Now, he has joined the battle, and is defeating the enemy left and right.**

 **Riana Ibuki: Uses Celestial Spirit Magic. She wields the keys of the Phoenix and of the River. Riana has wavy brown hair that stops at her mid-back area, and wears a strapless tight white dress that stops at her knees and wears silver leggings, and black heels. She is a remaining member of the Twilight Ogre Guild. Her eyes and emblem are both silver, and her emblem is located on her right shoulder.**

"U-us?" Wendy gasped, her eyes wide. "What if our other sides take over?" Natsu demanded. "You'd be giving them power." Wendy added. "Irene and August can easily overrule your orders. They hear every order given." Lucy reassured. "Thank you, Zeref-san!" Wendy bowed. "You're welcome, Heiwa." Zeref smiled. Natsu grinned. "Thank you, Zeref." he said. Zeref nodded. "Dismissed." he spoke. Everyone except Bloodman, Neinhart, Irene, and Lucy then left. "I've felt the space between time tremble. Acnologia will soon break free." Zeref murmured, playing with Lucy's hair after she sat down on his lap once more. "Then we must finish gathering the Dragon Slayers. We have the Lightning, White, and Iron Slayers already, so that leaves the Shadow and Poison Slayers to be captured." Lucy said. "Nee-san!" Wendy cried, rushing into the room. "Heiwa?" Lucy asked, standing up. "Princess Hisui has ordered that all of the Ishgar wizards attack the Palace. They are pounding at the barrier on all sides as we speak. Alvarez Units 78, 194, and 89 have gone out to fight. Neinhart, DiMaria, Brandish, and Bloodman have gone too. However, the units are getting beat back." Wendy announced. "How?" Lucy demanded. "Ishgar has a lot of support casters." aWendy replied. Lucy sighed. "Send out Alvarez Unit 4." Lucy ordered. "But that's an inner unit!" Wendy gasped. "It's the Irene Squad." Lucy replied. Wendy sighed, and bowed. "Yes, Hakaina." she whispered meekly, before scurrying away.

Lucy sighed. 'Kazuki. Reina. Be on standby. she ordered through mindlink. 'Yes, Hakaina-sama.' a male voice replied. Lucy kissed Zeref on the lips, before pulling away, and flying off the balcony. "Nee-san! I sent out Unit 4!" Wendy called, flying towards Lucy. "Thank you, Heiwa." Lucy replied. The sisters flew out of the barrier, and into the battlefield. "Hisui has gotten desperate." Lucy remarked. "Sending wizards overseas to try and take out the Palace." Wendy nodded. "Luminous Minutes!" a familiar voice shouted. Lucy and Wendy quickly dodged the attack. "Ultear Milkovich." Lucy yelled, glaring at the young woman. "Ice Make: Rosen Krone!" Ultear shouted, creating a bunch of ice roses and thorns. Lucy broke them before they could bind around Wendy and herself. "You're annoying me!" Lucy yelled.

"Chaos Dragon's Blade of Fury!" she roared, flying in towards Ultear at a shocking speed. "Ice Make: Dahlias!" Ultear yelled, creating a ice dahlia shield. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled, smashing it with her breath attack. Lucy didn't falter, and proceeded to slam Ultear into the ground at the torso, immediately killing Ultear from the impact. Lucy quickly bolted back skywards. "Peace God's Bellow!" A voice yelled. Wendy gasped, and dodged the purple colored attack. A young man wearing a blue t-shirt and khaki pants, completed with black sneakers stood before the two. The Alvarez soldiers around him were standing still. "What's going on with them?!" Wendy demanded. "Peace God Magic: Second Movement." the man said, his body glowing with a purple aura, calmness in the air. "Deus Zero!" Wendy yelled, nullifying the spell. The man glowered at her, and the purple aura vanished. The soldiers around him quickly jumped back into action. "His spell put our men to a calm, carefree state of mind." Lucy muttered. "Get him!" she ordered.

The Alvarez soldiers lunged for the man, but were blown back. "Peace God Magic: Third Movement!" the man yelled, his silver eyes flashing. A powerful gust of magic swept all of the Alvarez soldiers backwards. "Fire Magic: Flamethrower!" a voice yelled. Lucy dodged the attack, and glared at the wizard who casted it. Before her stood Miho Arato, her blue eyes narrowed. "In case you forgot, Miho is one of the remaining wizards from the Forgotten Light Guild." LiviFanfics27 spoke up. She saluted the reader, and vanished from the scene. Miho's golden hair was tied up in a ponytail with a silky red ribbon and her red flare dress was gone. Instead, Miho wore a tight red crop top, black leggings, and brown combat boots. "Hakaina!" she yelled. "Miho, stay down! Please!" the man begged. "Shin, please, believe in me!" Miho replied. "She killed two of the Four Emperors of Ishgar!" Shin yelled. Miho's blue eyes widened. "W-what?!" she gasped. Shin grabbed her hand. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled. "Peace God's Bellow!" Shin roared. The two attacks collided, and blew up. "We may stand a chance against the smaller one.." Miho whispered. "Heiwa is on par with Warrod, one of your stupid Emperors of Ishgar." Lucy explained. Shin glared at her. "Peace God Magic: First Movement!" he cast, a purple glow surrounding him and Miho, and the two vanished. "W-what?!" Wendy gasped. "The Irene Squad is getting beat back!" someone yelled. "Such a pain!" Brandish muttered loudly, snapping her fingers. Many of the Fiore wizards let out pained yells and cries of terror before they exploded, their insides laying everywhere. "Time God's Bellow!" DiMaria cast, knocking a bunch of wizards down. "I know your Historias." Neinhart announced, waving his hand in front of him. A bunch of people appeared, making many wizards stop. "M-mother!" a wizard gasped. "We can't them!" another yelled. "Open, Gate of the Phoenix!" a female yelled.

"Inferno!" A silver gate opened, and a phoenix flew put. "Inferno, burn all of those people!" the girl ordered, pointing at the Historias. The bird obeyed her, lighting itself on fire, and flying towards the Historias. As soon as it slammed into the first one, defeating it, Inferno let out a cry, and blew up like a bomb, defeating all of the Historias. "They're nothing than mere illusions!" the Celestial Wizard yelled. "Who are you?" Lucy demanded. "Neinhart's Historias aren't normally easy to defeat!" "Riana Ibuki, Celestial Wizard of Twilight Ogre." the girl replied. "Neinhart, fall back." Wendy ordered. The man nodded, and vanished. "Nee-san, I want to fight her." Wendy declared. "Fine, but be careful." Lucy ordered, blasting some enemy wizards away. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled, a silver and white beam of magic coming from her mouth. Riana dodged the attack, her brown hair flowing behind her. "Open, Gate of the River! Eridanus!" she yelled. A silver gate opened, and a huge wave of water crashed out, knocking everyone but Riana back. Lucy and Wendy flapped their wings, flying above the water. Slowly, the water materialized into young woman with long, sea blue hair that shimmered and twinkled with stars, and silver eyes. Her hair looked to be about 50 feet long, and it moved in gentle ripples like a river behind her. She also wore a white crop top, and a flowy white skirt that stopped at her knees. A golden belt was fit around her hips, and a Fleuve D'étoiles whip was attached to it. Eridanus wore no shoes, but wore 5 silver bracelets around each wrist, and 2 golden bands around each ankle.

"My name is Eridanus, and I am the spirit of the River." she spoke firmly. "I won't lose!" Wendy yelled. "Peace Dragon's Crushing Fang!" she yelled. Eridanus made an 'up' motion with her right hand, and water appeared, making a wall. Wendy slammed into the wall of fierce, fast water, and tore through it. Eridanus's eyes widened slightly. "Water Nebula." she said, casting a spell Juvia could use. The spell knocked Wendy down. "Heiwa." Lucy spoke loudly. "Enchant: Ile Vernier!" Wendy yelled, surrounding herself in a silver bubble. She jumped up, her speed boosted. "Eridanus! Be careful!" Riana called. "Do not fear, Miss Riana." Eridanus said. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled. "Power of the Stars, grant me the power of the River!" Eridanus called, tilting her head up, her eyes closed. Her hair gained a purple streak as well as an aqua blue one. "Water Goddess's Rushing Stream!" she cast, a powerful jet of water coming out of her hands that were now in front of her. The two spells met, and clashed. "Peace Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy yelled, stopping her Roar, and quickly flying towards Eridanus, her arms surrounded by a vortex of Peace Dragon Magic. Eridanus's eyes widened. "What?!" she whispered. Wendy slammed her attack down onto the spirit, making Eridanus let out a cry and fly backwards. Her beautiful hair rippled a bit faster. "Water Whip!" she called, her arm surrounding itself with water. "Heiwa, be careful!" Lucy spoke up. "Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" she added, knocking the Ishgar wizards down who were approaching her. Wendy dodged the attack. "Peace Dragon's Talon!" she yelled, nailing Eridanus with her foot. Eridanus smirked as Wendy's foot went through her. "After I get hit once, my body's 'Water Body' ability is activated, making me immune to physical attacks." she explained, grabbing Wendy's foot, and slamming the girl onto the ground hard. "Heiwa!" Lucy gasped. Wendy let out a scream as her body hit the ground over and over. "Let her go! Fire Demon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, flying in. His spell hit Eridanus, splitting her into thousands of water droplets. Wendy was picked up by Lucy, whose eyes were now red. "Heiwa, go home." she ordered. Wendy nodded, and vanished in a cloud of white sparkles.

"Eridanus, you will pay!" Lucy declared, pointing at the spirit. "Caeleste torque(celestial chain)!" she cast. A golden collar appeared around Eridanus's neck, and she gasped. "Flesh Piercer." Lucy cast. "You can't hurt me and my Water Body!" Eridanus yelled. As the sharp bolts of magic passed through her body, Eridanus let out a piercing scream, and collapsed to the ground, twitching ever so often. Her hair morphed into wavy knee length brown hair, and her eyes were shut. "Eridanus!" Riana screamed. "My spell stirs up pain receptors." Lucy spoke up. "Just like my attack! Maguilty Sodom!" a voice shouted. Lucy frowned as magical swords stabbed her in the stomach and vanished. Suddenly an intense pain ripped through her abdomen, and the she let out a scream of pain. "The Empress!" an Alvarez soldier yelled. "Soldiers! Defend her!" Heine ordered. Juliet threw a handful of slime at the ground, and watched it dissolve into the earth. "That's her weakness: her pain receptors." Meredy said, her pink eyes narrowed. "Meredy, we have to fall back!" Juvia yelled. The fuchsia-pink haired girl turned around, her facial expression determined. "You're the sole member of Crime Sorcière that still lives! Please, escape for Ultear and Jellal's sakes!" Juvia nagged. Lucy was collapsed on the ground, still being internally affected by Meredy's attack. Hundreds of soldiers surrounded her. "Kazuki.. Reina.. I summon both of you to the battlefield." she mumbled. "Alvarez Army Unit 1, deploy now!" she shouted. "Alvarez… Unit 1?" a soldier asked. Sherry Blendy of Lamia Scale scoffed. "They're probably a group of soldiers that will be easy to kill." she smirked. "Alvarez Unit 1 has arrived." a male voice spoke up. A group of 4 people, all nicely dressed, stood before everyone. "Only four people?" Meredy asked. "We are Alvarez Unit 1." a woman with waist length chestnut colored hair spoke. "Marionette Attack: Mud Doll!" Sherry cast.

The male with black hair snapped his finger, and Sherry's head exploded into pieces. "Sherry!" Juvia yelled. "Juvia, stay back!" Gray ordered. "Last Ages… revert time by a minute!" the male with silver hair cast. A blinding light covered the landscape. "Alvarez… Unit 1?" a soldier asked. Sherry Blendy of Lamia Scale scoffed. "They're probably a group of soldiers that will be easy to kill." she smirked. "Alvarez Unit 1 has arrived." a male voice spoke up. A group of 4 people, all nicely dressed, stood before everyone. "Only four people?" Meredy asked. "We are Alvarez Unit 1." a woman with waist length chestnut colored hair spoke. Sherry started to cast something, but her blue eyes widened, and she stopped. "I just got killed though!" she whispered. "Haruki here reverted time." the woman with chestnut colored hair said. "Who are you guys?" Riana demanded. "We are Alvarez Unit 1." the last person spoke up. She violet hair. "My name is Akame Okamoto." she introduced herself. "My name is Haruki Aikawa." the male who had reverted time added. "I am Reina Saito, and I am one of the two leaders of Unit 1." the woman with chestnut colored hair spoke. "And I am Kazuki Dunnere." the male with black hair finished. "Waves!" a feminine voice shouted. A huge wave crashed down on top of Kazuki and Akame, who didn't seem affected by it. "Sky God's Wind!" Akame cast, quickly drying herself and Kazuki off. "Brother!" a girl screamed, flying in. Water wings glittered on her back. "Sakura?" Kazuki asked. "I fucking hate you!" the girl screamed. She had bobbed black hair, and fierce blue eyes. Sakura dove in towards Kazuki, her hands glowing blue. "Water Spout!" she yelled, catching Kazuki up in a water twister.

Lucy was still grunting and jerking around on the ground. "Meldy, what are you doing?" Juvia asked her friend, who had her eyes closed. "I'm still attacking her while I have the chance." Meredy replied, her eyes still shut. "Who's the culprit?! Stop the attack on the Empress!" a soldier shouted. Akame's blue eyes were narrowed. "Sky God's Breath.." she whispered, lifting her hand to her lips and blowing air onto her flat palm. A huge wind picked up, directed at Meredy and Juvia. "Meldy, we have to run!" Juvia yelled, grabbing her friend's hand and Gray's. "Don't run, I want to play." Akame giggled, lowering her hand. The wind picked up even more. "Ice Make Shield!" Gray yelled, guarding Meredy. Her pink eyes opened. "That's all I can do.. Some of these wizards are canceling out my magic!" she gasped. "The shield is cracking!" Juvia yelled. Akame giggled. "Fuuffuu...:" she giggled. "This isn't even an eighth of my true power.." she laughed. "Water Nebula!" Juvia yelled. "Water Slicer!" Eridanus called, standing next to Juvia. The golden chain was still around her neck, and her hair was still brown, but her eyes held determination. The two attacks flew towards Akame, who tilted her head. "I didn't realize that you wanted to fight back like this? Two against one isn't fair, but I suppose I can make an exception." Akame said sweetly. "Sky God's Boreas!" she cast. "Miss Juvia, do not let up!" Eridanus ordered. The wind and the water clashed, but the wind won. "That's it." Eridanus said as she and Juvia dodged the attack. Meredy and Gray were both defending themselves from approaching Alvarez soldiers. "Underwater Turbulence: Speed Boost!" Eridanus yelled. Her body started to glow with a blue aura, and she leapt forward, drawing out her Fleuve D'étoiles. It sparked to life, colored blue, indigo, and violet. It glittered with golden sparkles. The spirit jumped above Akame, and before the girl knew what was going on, Eridanus was continuously lashing her with the whip. "Fall you foul human!" Eridanus yelled. Akame seemed unaffected, only blocking the lashing with her arms.

Blood seeped out of the deep cuts. "Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Lucy growled, jumping up. Meredy smirked. The Empress once again fell to the ground, gasping in pain. "My spell has a big after effect." Meredy explained to Gray, who stared at Lucy with shock. A bunch of vines grew from the ground, and wrapped themselves around Eridanus. Kazuki had gotten out of the twister, and was now standing, facing Sakura, facial expression calm. Sakura's blue eyes blazed in fury. Lucy weakly raised her arm, and the chain around Eridanus's neck vanished as a corpse flower trapped the spirit. Reina smiled pleasantly. "My beautiful corpse flower will finish you off." Reina said. A huge silence swept through the battlefield as the sound of beating wings approached. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled, flying in. The attack struck Sakura back, landing her next to Riana. "Peace God's Bellow!" Shin yelled. His attack was frozen in place. "I am the God of Time. And you are not allowed to be in my time!" DiMaria said, appearing, grinding her teeth. "What the hell?" Shin whispered. "Fire Magic: Flamethrower!" Miho cast. Someone snapped their fingers, and a flame crashed into Miho's attack, destroying it. "Bow down for Emperor Spriggan!" DiMaria bellowed, freezing all of the Fiore wizards in the area. All of the soldiers and Alvarez Unit 1 as well as DiMaria bowed down as Zeref walked into view. "Kaina!" Zeref called, rushing over to Lucy, who groaned in pain. "Nee-san! My goodness!" Wendy gasped, following Zeref. She got on her knees, and held her hands that were now glowing silver over Lucy's stomach.

Lucy opened her eyes, and sat up slowly. "Zeref?" she asked. "Kaina, who did this?" Zeref asked calmly. "That pink haired girl over there." Lucy replied, pointing at Meredy. "DiMaria, rise, and unfreeze her." Zeref ordered to the Time God. "Yes, my Emperor." DiMaria replied, standing up, and staring at Meredy. The fuschia pink haired girl collapsed with a yelp. "W-what happened?" she whispered, shakily standing back up. "You hurt Empress Spriggan." DiMaria said, grinding her teeth together. "And you will pay the price dearly, little girl." Lucy growled, standing up, gaining her dragon claw again. "Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy yelled. Lucy absorbed the attack into her claw, wincing, before sending it back at Meredy in a focused beam of magic. "Maguilty Sense!" Meredy cast, quickly linking a feeling spell to DiMaria and herself since Lucy and Zeref were immune to the link. "What?!" DiMaria gasped. As the attack slammed Meredy down to the ground, DiMaria grabbed her chest in pain. "It hurts so much!" she gasped. "Deus Zero." Wendy cast. The link vanished, and DiMaria sighed in relief. "No… leave me alone!" Meredy cried as Zeref stood over her. DiMaria let out a gasp as the sky started to crack. "Crime Sorcière will now punish you for your crimes.." a voice spoke up. "For your sins, I shall bring the hammer of justice down upon you!" "Ultear!" Meredy gasped. The Fiore wizards unfroze. "Eridanus!" Riana yelled. "Fire Magic: Flame Blade!" Miho yelled, slicing the corpse flower in half. Eridanus collapsed to the ground, her body covered in slime. "S-sorry… I failed you…" she whispered to Riana before vanishing. "Water Blade!" Sakura yelled, jumping at Kazuki. Kazuki caught Sakura's arm, unaffected by the sharp 'blade' of water on it, although blood seeped out of his palm. "Bomb Curse.." a voice rumbled. Sakura let out a scream as the ground below her and behind her blew up.

"Bloodman." DiMaria spoke up, welcoming the giant Etherious. "Let me deal with her." Bloodman spoke. "No, you won't!" Ultear shouted, throwing a glass orb at Bloodman, hitting him on the head, causing him to vanish. "I have sent him back to the real world, out of this Prison of Time." she explained. DiMaria glared at the woman. "Ultear, your face!" Juvia gasped. A crack was forming in the Arc of Time wizard's cheek. "I cannot be here for long." Ultear whispered. "I thought you were alive!" Meredy cried, shocked. "Lucy killed me a little while ago." Ultear replied. Meredy's pink eyes widened in horror. "No! Ultear!" she screamed, tears pooling up in her eyes. "Meldy, I wish I could've been stronger." Ultear whispered. "You barely put up a fight." Lucy scoffed. "Water Whip!" Juvia yelled. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!" Lucy summoned the Eclipse Spirit. "Aquarius!" The little girl appeared, and sucked up Juvia's attack in her urn. She laughed, and a huge water dragon flew out her urn, flying towards Juvia. "Ice Make Lance!" Gray yelled, freezing the serpent's head. "Hey!" Aquarius laughed. "You wanna play, huh?" she added. "Play?" Akame asked, her eyes lighting up. "You can join!" Aquarius giggled. "Akame, no." Reina ordered. Akame sighed, and stood back. Meanwhile, the water dragon broke free, and slammed itself into Gray's stomach, causing him to choke out blood. "Gray!" Juvia shouted. "Ice Make Knuckles!" Gray yelled, destroying the dragon. "Water Whip!" Juvia hollered, defeating Aquarius. "Her power may be strong, but her defense is weak." Gray smirked. "Damn you!" Lucy yelled.

"This is all the power I have left.." Ultear murmured, more cracks appearing on her body. The realm around everyone shattered, bringing them back to reality. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled, blowing all of the Fiore wizards back. "We won't be able to defeat her!" Gray yelled. Sherria nodded. "Yeah, if she keeps knocking us back, we don't stand a chance against her. We'll just run out of magic!" she called. Meredy wiped her eyes. "I can't cry now. I have to fight!" she announced. Bloodman let out a roar, and charged towards the wizards. "Peace God's Bellow!" Shin roared, sending Bloodman crashing backwards. "Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted. "Sky God's Bellow!" Sherria yelled. "Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!" Sherry called. "Waves!" Sakura hollered. "Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy cried. The attacks slammed into Bloodman, ripping open his body. "Sherria!" Gray yelled. His Ice Devil's markings had appeared, and in his hands was a bow made out of ice, ready to be shot. "On it! Sky God's Dance!" Sherria called back, lifting Bloodman high up in the sky. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Gray screamed, releasing the arrow. It flew at Bloodman, magic power pulsing from it. "Bloodman!" DiMaria gasped as the attack slashed the Etherious in half. The huge body thumped to the ground, never to move again. Gray gasped for air, his demon markings vanishing. "I suppose these wizards are powerful enough for us to actually step in." Kazuki spoke up.

"Indeed. I haven't seen a worthy opponent for quite a while." Reina replied, smirking. The duo stepped forward. "No matter what, all of you will fall beneath us. If you cannot defeat us, then you cannot defeat Hakaina-sama. She is more powerful than us when she uses all of her power." Kazuki said. "We'll see about that." Gray replied. The two leaders of Alvarez Unit 1 confidently stood face to face with Gray. "We'll fight until one of us submits, because we are immortal." Reina declared. "Or, we'll just kill you." Kazuki added. "I will kill you, brother!" Sakura screamed, standing firmly next to Gray. "We'll see about that, little sister." Kazuki replied calmly. "We are the Space and the Sky, and we have never been defeated." Reina smirked. "I hold the power of the great Sea, and I swear on my life you will die." Sakura growled, her right eye covered by her hair, and her left eye shining with rage. Kazuki's purple eyes flashed, and he nodded. "Fine, little sister. Come at us with all you got." he chuckled.


	11. Lucy, Asmodeus, & Hakaina

Sakura took the first move. "Waves!" she yelled. Reina waved her hand, and a thick wall of vines shot up from the ground, protecting herself and Kazuki. "Freeze!" Gray shouted, freezing the plants, making them fragile. "Water Whip!" Juvia called, smashing the plants apart. Kazuki narrowed his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Juvia let out a scream, and collapsed to the ground, slamming her head into the soil, and digging her nails into it as well. "Juvia!" Gray yelled. "Make it stop! Stop it, please!" Juvia screamed. "Maguilty Sense." Meredy muttered. A pink light flashed on Juvia's wrist, and a magic bracelet glowed on her skin. Suddenly Reina let out a gasp, and collapsed. Another magic bracelet glowed on Reina's wrist. Quickly, Kazuki stopped his attack. "Luminous Minutes!" Haruki bellowed. "Meldy!" Juvia screamed, her blue eyes wide in fear. Meredy's pink eyes widened, and she took the blasts of magic beams head on. "Open, Gate of the Phoenix!" Riana summoned. The bird flew out, fresh and fiery. "Phoenix has an excellent healing rate." Riana smiled. "Phoenix, use your flames and counter those beams!" she ordered. The bird spread its wings wide, flaming brightly. Smaller beams of fire poured from Phoenix's wings, fighting against the beams from Haruki's attack.

The attempt was futile. "Dumb bird." Reina grumbled. She waved her hand, and a bunch of thick vines grew out of the ground, quickly wrapping themselves around Phoenix, and snapping its neck. The bird vanished. "Phoenix, no!" Riana yelled, her eyes wide in shock. "Fire Magic: Flamethrower." Miho cast, attacking Haruki from the side, stopping his attack on Meredy. The pink haired girl collapsed to the ground, clutching her abdomen. Blood seeped out through her fingers. "Meldy!" Juvia cried. "H-he was f-f-focusing h-his at-attacks o-on my s-stomach…" Meredy whispered shakily. "Don't close your eyes!" Juvia ordered, kneeling down over Meredy. "I can't feel my legs… my arms.." Meredy whispered. "Move over!" Sherria yelled, pushing Juvia away. She placed her glowing hands over Meredy, trying to heal her. The wound on her abdomen started to heal. "I've lost her pulse!" Sherria gasped. "Let me help." Orga spoke up. His large hands crackled with a little bit of electricity, and he pressed them on Meredy's chest, trying to restart the girl's heart. Juvia started to pump her hands up and down on Meredy's heart, trying to help.

"Meredy, please, don't leave us!" she cried. Dark clouds covered the night sky, and rain started to pour. "These wizards can't do anything," Reina scoffed, her hands on her hips. "what a waste of time." Kazuki nodded in agreement. "O Great God of the Sea, Poseidon, lend me strength." Sakura whispered, her body glowing with a pale blue aura. "Cyclone!" she finished. "Oh no you don't." Juliet spoke, Heine right behind her. She lifted her right arm, and a huge thing of slime came out of the ground, trapping Sakura in place. "Sakura!" Juvia shouted. Meredy let out a gasp, her eyes fluttering open. "Meldy!" Juvia cried. "Juvia…" Meredy spoke softly. "We need to get her somewhere safe, for recovery." Sherria piped up. "I can bring her to Blue Pegasus's air ship." Mest said, appearing. "Please, keep her safe." Juvia ordered. "Fire Magic: Flame Slicers!" Miho yelled, freeing Sakura. The black haired girl's eyes closed, and she fell to the ground. "She's been drained of her energy." Sherria whispered. "Mest, take Sakura as well." Juvia ordered. The man nodded, picking Sakura up, and vanishing. Lucy let out a snarl, and took a step forward. "Kaina, stop." Zeref ordered, grabbing her by the wrist. A pocket of space appeared in front of Lucy, and Minerva's head appeared out of it, then her shoulders and torso. Quickly, she grabbed Lucy's shoulders with both hands, and yanked her out of Zeref's grasp, and into her distortion of space, and the duo vanished. "Kaina!" Zeref hollered, his eyes wide.

Lucy landed with a thud on a weird floor that looked like a galaxy. "Where am I?!" she demanded, glaring at Minerva, who was wrapping a bandage around her own arm. The Sabertooth mage glared back. "Somewhere where you cannot kill more people." she spat. Lucy let out a snarl as she tried to use her magic, but failed. "I have fused white magic into this pocket of space.. this was taught to me by Sting." Minerva explained. Lucy grit her teeth, and spat at Minerva. "Now tell me… where is my best friend?!" Minerva demanded. "She's dead… Lucy Heartfilia was merely a host for me." Lucy smirked. "No she isn't!" Minerva yelled. Lucy chuckled. "You don't know Lucy Heartfilia for she truly was." she laughed. "What do you mean?" Minerva demanded. "Calm down, and I will tell you the story." Lucy chuckled.

 _(X457, Before Crocus was built)_

 _"Spare me.. Please!" Hakaina begged. "I wouldn't spare a pathetic creature like you." the dragon slayer before her chuckled. "No!" Hakaina screamed as the man shouted "Jade Dragon's Blade!" The young dragon screamed in pain as her body was sliced in half, and the man walked off, swallowed by the darkness of the cavern. 10 minutes passed, and footsteps made Hakaina look up to see a blurry figure. "Need… host…" she mumbled, her blue eyes dull. "What happened?!" a female voice cried. Hakaina's vision cleared, and before her stood a replica of herself, except the young girl standing before her had brown eyes and shorter blonde hair. She wore a white toga and brown sandals. "Perfect." she whispered, smirking slightly. Hakaina's two body parts pulsed with a dark spell, and the girl collapsed. Quickly, Hakaina slipped into the maiden's consciousness, and found the girl frantically looking around in panic. "Greetings." she spoke up. "What have you done to me?!" the girl demanded. "It is not your business. Now tell me, what is your name?" Hakaina replied._

 _"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." the girl replied. "Well, Lucy. I am Hakaina Dragneel, Princess of the Apocalypse. And sadly, I can no longer use my body. So I am taking over yours. It will hold all of my original stamina, magic power, etc., but all it is is just a shell." Hakaina said. "No…" Lucy stammered. "You're quite lucky, Lucy Heartfilia." Hakaina spoke lightly. "I am letting you stay in the consciousness of my mind." "Why me?" Lucy whispered. "Enough with the small talk." Hakaina slammed her foot on the ground, and she found herself in her own body, sliced in half and laying on the ground. Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting on the ground, her brown eyes wide in terror.. "Please don't kill me, please Miss Hakaina!" she cried. Hakaina smirked. "I said I wouldn't kill you, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia." she replied. Lucy let out a choked gasp as Hakaina forced her into her mind, and quickly entered Lucy's body. She smirked. "A Celestial Wizard?" she asked herself. 'Please, leave me alone!' Lucy pleaded. Hakaina blocked her out, fed up. "This is the beginning of a new era." she smirked. "The era of peace… but soon shall come the era of the end..."_

"And from that point on, Hakaina Dragneel seemed to have vanished from the face of Earthland. The people were overjoyed, and an era of peace swept over the land." Lucy went on. "The Jade Dragon Slayer who managed to kill my original body went on and started the kingdom of Fiore. The castle sits on top of my death spot. The bones of my body are down there. If I can find them, I can regain my body back, and Lucy will be set free, but only if she allows me." Lucy smirked. "Why didn't you do it when you first possessed Lucy's body?" Minerva demanded. "Because I only learned of the spell recently, and Lucy is stopping me from doing it. Say, about 100 years ago." Lucy replied. "If I kill you, everything will end!" Minerva yelled. Lucy's eyes flashed red. "You would be killi-" she started to say, but suddenly she gasped, and fell to her knees. "Kill me!" she cried, looking up at Minerva, her eyes brown. "Lulu?" Minerva gasped. "I don't care if I die, just end this pain! I don't want this war to continue!" Lucy cried. Minerva stared at the broken girl in front of her, her face full of sorrow. "As you wish…" she whispered. She quickly put her arm out in front of her, and the pocket of space Lucy knelt in blew up. "I'm sorry…" Minerva sobbed.

"I can't die that easily… Heartfilia…" a voice chuckled. Minerva looked up, and gasped. "Take me to the Dragon's Grave, or all of your guildmates including you die." Lucy snarled, bolting forward, and grabbing onto Minerva's throat. Minerva nodded, and the two found themselves in the Dragon's Graveyard. Lucy quickly pulled out a pair of anti-magic cuffs, and restrained Minerva, before she let out a choked gasp. "H-Heartfilia!" she choked out, falling back on her knees. "This.. is my body... Hakaina!" Lucy screamed. Her body began to glow with a blue aura. Minerva's eyes widened, and a bunch of old looking bones appeared in front of Lucy. "Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled, covering her face with her hands. A black aura pulsed from Lucy, and she collapsed, her clothes gone. "Lucy!" Minerva gasped. The bones vanished, and a busty woman appeared in a transparent silver lacrima, her eyes closed peacefully. She had long wavy blonde hair that fell to her ankles with two black and two blue streaks in it, wore a silky white strapless dress that stopped at her knees, and a flowing black toga, like Zeref's white one, was tied over her left shoulder with a gold spot trim at the end. On her arms were white sleeves that were secured with gold ribbons, and a shorter opaque black cloth laid over it(Like Lucy's second official outfit in the series *she wore it in the Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc*). Chaos Dragon scales adorned parts of her body. She wore black heeled boots on her feet. "Who is that?" Minerva whispered. Lucy shakily stood up, her arms covering her breasts, and her hands covering her lady part. On her right shoulder was a Sabertooth Guild emblem and on her right hand was her Fairy Tail emblem. "That's the Dragon Princess of the Apocalypse, and the entire Dragon Kingdom. Hakaina Dragneel." she whispered, uncuffing Minerva. "Here, take this." Minerva spoke up, handing Lucy her long coat with fur trim. Lucy bowed.

"Thank you… so much." she whispered. She pulled out her keys, which shimmered black. "Please… let's reseal our contracts… come back to me, please?" she whispered. All of the Zodiac keys let out a flash of light, and their golden forms came back. "I can feel them again, even my silver keys." Lucy smiled at Minerva. She stared at the keys of Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus. "I'm so sorry, Yukino." she whispered. "Lucy, let's get out of here. Hakaina doesn't look like she can move, so let's go." Minerva said, teleporting her and Lucy. The duo landed in the remains of the Sabertooth Guild Hall. Minerva led Lucy downstairs when she found the entrance and removed the rubble. "There are clothes in there." Minerva said, pointing to a chest. Lucy walked over to it, and opened the lid. Colorful clothes filled the chest. In the end, Lucy had dressed herself in her old outfit with Virgo's help(The outfit she wore after the 7 year skip). Her pigtails were both long. "Why didn't Hakaina take her body back sooner?" Minerva asked. "I was stopping her until now. With her real body, Hakaina is the greatest force of them all, surpassing Dragons and Gods. She can create new life, and new pockets of space, and worse. She can also open portals to any time, and screw it all up." Lucy explained. "If anything enraged her enough, she could end all life on earth with her Ultimate Secret Art." "That sounds terrifying." Minerva whispered, her eyes wide. "This is why we must keep her in that lacrima." Lucy spoke. "Rufus is calling me." Minerva spoke up. "They have a plan." Lucy nodded. "Let's go." she frowned.

(With Zeref)

The Spriggan Emperor had no control of himself. His only love had been taken away from him. He felt his Dragon trying to surface, but he held him back. 'Zeref?' a soft voice asked. Zeref's eyes widened. 'K-Kaina?' he whispered back. 'I can't move, but I have my true body back. I can handle more powerful spells now without having a huge toll on my body.' Hakaina replied, her soft voice soothing Zeref's mind. 'I love your voice, Kaina.' Zeref smiled. Hakaina's soft giggles filled his mind. 'I'm trapped in a huge lacrima, down under the Mercurius Palace, in the Dragon's Graveyard.' She informed him. 'I'm coming right now, hold on Kaina.' Zeref replied, cutting off the link. 'Spriggan 12, Kaina is truly back.' he linked. 'You mean she has her body back?'

Neinhart linked. 'Yes,' Zeref replied, 'I am going to find her now.' He cut the link off, and vanished into his dark magic. He appeared in the dark cavern underneath the Mercurius Palace, and looked around. A silver glow behind a half wall made Zeref duck under it, and see Hakaina, trapped inside of a lacrima. "My Queen." he whispered. "Get away from her!" someone yelled. "Fire Magic: Flame Bomb!" Zeref moved out of the way. Miho Arato emerged from the shadows. "Miho, be careful." someone else spoke. "Yes, of course, Sorano." Miho replied. Sorano Aguria and Sawyer appeared from behind Miho. "3 wizards? Fighting against an immortal to guard an immortal." Zeref murmured, slightly smiling. "Take him down now!" Miho hollered. "Punching Angel!" Sorano called. A muscular angel appeared made of feathers, and punched Zeref back with great force. The Emperor let out a choked gasp. 'Calm down, Zeref. Have some fun with them.' Hakaina linked him from the lacrima. "Of course, Kaina." Zeref replied out loud, landing on his feet. "Too slow." Sawyer spoke from behind him. Quickly, Zeref teleported, which moved him 10 feet out of the way, and Sawyer missed him. "H-how?!" he yelled. "I am over 400 years old. I am an Emperor. I am Zeref. It would be foolish for me to not learn all the magic I can." Zeref smirked. He snapped his fingers, and Sawyer let out a gasp, his eyes rolling back in his head as he collapsed, dead now.

"Sawyer!" Sorano gasped in horror, her angel by her side. "You'll pay for that you villain!" she yelled at Zeref. Her punching angel flew forwards. "Take this too!" Miho cried. "Fire Magic: Assist!" she called, a fiery orange glow surrounding her. Sorano's angel started to flare with flames. Zeref nodded. "A supportive offensive spell. Interesting." he murmured. His body started to glow with a black aura; Death Aura. As the punching angel sent a fist into Zeref's body, the hand turned into ash, slowly working its way to the rest of its body, before crumbling into nothingness. Sorano let out a scream of pain. "I shouldn't be affected by this though!" she gasped, clutching her hand in pain. "Sorano, something's on your wrist!" Miho cried. A black Sensory Link sat on Sorano's wrist, just like Miho had said. "Kaina, you're quite skilled, even without being able to move." Zeref whispered. Hakaina, in the lacrima, had her lips pulled up in a smirk. 'Any spell should Sorano cast will be automatically connected to herself, so if she summons another angel, she is immediately connected to its feelings and pain.' Lucy linked Zeref. "Come forth, Raguel!" Sorano called. A white angel that possessed a giant pair of wings appeared with four long arms and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blew it's many horns, hitting Zeref with a powerful soundwave, knocking him into a wall. "Yes, great job, Raguel!" Sorano exclaimed. "Sorano, look around Raguel's wrists!" Miho called. Sorano's blue eyes widened. A black Sensory Link sat on all four of the angel's wrists. Zeref slammed his fist hard into Raguel's body, causing Sorano to cry out in agony, clutching her abdomen. "Sorano, send Raguel back!" Miho ordered. Sorano waved her hand, and Raguel vanished. "You are wasting your time." Zeref seethed at Sorano and Miho. "Oh no you don't." Miho growled. Her body lit up in flames. "I never had to reveal this, but I am a God." she spoke, her voice joined by another. A huge beam of light surrounded her, and the temperature began rising. "I am Hephaestus, God of Fire." Miho boomed, a second voice joining her. The light dimmed, and Miho stood before Zeref. Her hair flew around like a wildfire, and her body was pitch black. Miho's eyes glowed orange, and beautiful swirls of yellow decorated her body.

"So you're like DiMaria." Zeref spoke. "Cronos? Yes, he and I were able to use the stamina DiMaria and Miho built up for themselves in order for them to become vessels for us gods." Miho replied, her 2 voices merging into one. "Heaven's Support!" Sorano called, her body glowing gold. Miho's body glowed with a golden aura. "I must defeat you." she boomed. The golden swirls on her body created an ombre effect as red and orange joined the mix. Hot orange beams appeared around her, and shot quickly at Zeref. The attack was powerful and fast, giving the Emperor no time to move. One beam ripped through Zeref's chest, tearing a huge hole in it. 'Zeref!' Hakaina cried through the link. Zeref's eyes closed, and he fell to the cave ground with a thud. "Hurry, burn his body to cinders!" Sorano urged Miho. Miho nodded, her God Soul fading away for a split second before it reappeared. Her hands lit with God Fire, and she levitated over to Zeref. "Wait!" a voice called. Sorano let out a scream. Hakaina stood in front of Zeref, her hands clenching her dress, facing Miho. "Move out of my way." Miho seethed at her. "Never. You're going to kill my love, you'll have to go through me first." Hakaina hissed, her blue eyes turning to black with rage. "This makes no sense… she's still in the lacrima…" Sorano whispered, glancing at the other Hakaina. Miho swung her flaming fists at Hakaina, who swiftly dodged. Her hand lit with Chaos Magic. "There's no magic power coming from that!" Sorano called. Miho's eyes narrowed. "Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!" Hakaina yelled. She lunged forward at Miho, seeming slower than normal. Miho easily dodged. "Embers!" Miho yelled. The small rocks around her started to turn black and glow with intense heat. They magically flew into the air, right at Hakaina. The Empress dove behind the lacrima, letting the magical crystal shield her. "Miho! Look at Zeref!" Sorano cried. Zeref's chest had healed itself, and his black eyes opened as he stood up. Hakaina ran to him, staring at Miho and Sorano menacingly. "He should be dead!" Sorano gasped. Miho's God face vanished and her blue eyes widened. "I am an immortal." Zeref murmured. He vanished, and appeared in front of Miho. "Therefore I cannot be killed!" he added a little louder, throwing a punch at Miho's face. Miho was forced to float back a few feet, her God Soul face reappearing. Suddenly Sorano and Hakaina's bodies turned to ash and vanished. "You also have a world of your own?" Zeref questioned Miho. "Yes, welcome… to the fiery pits of hell." Miho replied as the terrain turned to open orange skies, erupting volcanoes, and the ground turned to magma. She and Zeref stood on a platform of hot rock. She raised one hand, and ropes of lava flew at Zeref, who dodged it. The platform beneath his feet began to crumble and crack. "I'm doing this for Kaina… no one else." Zeref whispered. Miho let out an angry bellow. "This world will tear you apart! You will not live!" she roared. Zeref let out a yell as Miho shoved him into the hot lava, his eyes closing. This could be it. His body would burn over and over again, an endless number of 'deaths'. But why didn't the heat hurt him? 'Zeref. Zeref!' a voice grumbled.

Zeref silently gasped. 'Asmodeus…' he replied. It was his Dragon, named after one of the Seven Princes of Hell. 'You idiot, swim up! You are me, and I am you! We are Darkness, Fire, Destruction, every element except peace and chaos! Just like our beloved Hakaina and her dragon Meika, except they can wield Chaos magic.' Meika meant "end of life". Zeref opened his eyes, and saw the platform on the surface. The lava was like warm water to him, but he didn't get wet, and his clothes didn't burn away. Looking through the lava was like looking through water, but everything had a orange tint to it. He surfaced, silently climbing back on the platform, trying not to make it crumble. Miho had her back turned to him, watching the volcanoes erupt, her blazing hair waving around calmly. Zeref jumped high, upwards above Miho, his pointer and middle finger pointed at her, casting a Death Orb at her(it's the spell Zeref cast during his battle with Natsu, and Natsu burned it away). Miho let out a cry of pain and rage as the spell struck her. "You villain." she spoke, her beams appearing by her side again. They quickly fired at Zeref, who dodged. "Your attacks are too predictable." Zeref remarked. He flew forwards, and punched Miho in the face. Her God Soul face vanished for a second, and her blue eyes widened. "H-how can you solve my attack pattern so fast?!" she demanded. Her God Soul face reappeared, and she raised a fire surrounded fist, and punched Zeref in the face. "Payback." she spoke. Zeref quickly recovered, jumping backwards as the platform cracked beneath his feet, lava slowly climbing onto it. "Black Wizard, your time of reign has come to an end." Miho boomed. "Fire God's Secret Art!" Miho raised her arms to the sides. "Destruction… Fall of Skies!" she roared. Zeref braced his feet into the platform to the best of his abilities. He could feel Asmodeus trying to take control. "Asmodeus, why are you here? It's been 4 centuries since I last heard from you!" Zeref demanded out loud. 'My mate is back, truly. I want to defeat this sad excuse of a god so I can have my Kaina and Meika back!' Asmodeus replied harshly.

Zeref felt Asmodeus take control, and his eyes flashed a glowing red. Wings of fire had sprouted from Miho's back, and orbs of fire surrounded Zeref and Asmodeus in a large dome. Miho lowered her arms, and her fiery wings stretched out, flaring up. The orbs of fire shot magma hot beams directly at Zeref, giving him nowhere to run. Asmodeus let out a snarl of rage. The beams of fire hit him all at once, ripping open holes in his body. Asmodeus let out a yell of pain, and he fell to the hot ground, eyes closed. Miho stood triumphantly over Asmodeus's broken body. Her left hand ignited with God Fire. "I shall burn you away, from the surface of this world." she boomed. 'We're healing quickly.' Asmodeus told Zeref. He was right. Their wounds had healed up, and the holes were almost gone. Miho drew her hand closer to Zeref's chest, the fire burning brightly. Asmodeus growled quietly. 'I will have to leave for a while again after this, but the power I will use will shatter this realm.' Asmodeus informed the Emperor. 'But you just came back!' Zeref replied. 'Idiot, I'll still be able to talk.' Asmodeus chuckled. He opened his eyes, which flashed red, then the right one turned black. He didn't say the spell's name, because Zeref being a Dragon was a secret, but he lit his fist with black fire, as he kicked Miho away, standing up. The lava kept creeping up onto the platform, growing closer and closer. Asmodeus gathered all of his Dragon power, surrounded by black fire, and charged towards Miho, slamming his fist into her abdomen, the world suddenly cracking around them. Miho's God Soul faded away, and she let out a cry of pain as she crashed into the silver lacrima. Hakaina and Sorano reappeared, seemingly unaware of what just went down. Hakaina walked over to Miho, her soft blonde hair almost touching the ground. "P-please… leave me alone!" Miho cried, tears escaping her eyes. Hakaina let out a smile. "Leave this place, or die." she replied.

"Never!" Sorano shouted. She picked up a rock and threw it at Hakaina, who dodged it. Miho gasped, and raised her fist. "Fire God's Punch!" she yelled. Hakaina's eyes widened. Miho let out a gasp as her fist flew right through Hakaina. "A projection?" she whispered. Hakaina's body flickered for a second. "Thank you for buying me time, love." Zeref spoke up. His hand, surrounded by Death Energy, reached towards the lacrima. Hakaina let out a soft smile, a vanished, while Miho's eyes widened. Sorano let out a battle cry, and ran towards Zeref. "Raguel!" she yelled, throwing golden coins at Zeref. The angel appeared, making a loud soundwave, making Miho cover her ears in pain. Zeref, on the other hand, wasn't affected. "That doesn't affect me. I was acting earlier." he spoke. Sorano grit her teeth, before she bent down quickly, and grabbed Sawyer's bomb from his corpse. She activated it, and ran towards Zeref as Raguel vanished. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" she cried. "Don't!" Miho screamed at Sorano, fighting her exhaustion and injuries to stand up, but it was no use. Sorano tackled Zeref, her blue eyes shut tightly. A black crackling surrounded Zeref and Sorano's bodies, and Sorano let out a scream of pain as she was thrown back, throwing the bomb at Zeref. The Spriggan Emperor dodged, and the bomb clattered against the floor, then tumbled down a deep hole, where it detonated, a loud boom echoing off the walls. Sorano lay on her back, not moving. "Sorano?!" Miho gasped, managing to crawl over to the said wizard. Zeref turned back to Hakaina, his hand surrounded by Death Energy again. He touched it to the lacrima, and a blinding blue aura lit up the cavern, as a loud cracking noise joined it. As the light cleared, the lacrima encasing Hakaina was gone, and the blonde woman lay on the floor. "We've failed…" Sorano whispered, sitting up, Miho on her stomach next to her. Lucy's blue eyes opened slowly, and she gently stood up, her hands down by her sides. "Now… burn..." she whispered, her eyes seeming to glow.


	12. Fall Of The Earth

Sorano and Miho scrambled to their feet as the ground started to heat up quickly, their shoes burning away. The ground started to crack, and molten lava bubbled upwards towards the surface. "Sorano, get on my back!" Miho yelled. "I can't be hurt by lava or fire!" Sorano, eyes full tears, climbed onto Miho's back. Miho quickly ran for the cavern exit, her legs moving as fast as they could. Hakaina snapped her fingers, and the floor in front of Miho gave away, revealing a pit of lava. "Miho! Forgive me for this, but you must live on!" Sorano cried, getting off of her friend. "Sorano?" Miho whispered. Sorano's bangs shadowed her eyes. "Just go…" she whispered, pushing Miho forwards. Miho let out a gasped as she fell into the pit of lava. She quickly surfaced. "Sorano!" she yelled. There was a slope up to the exit, and a steep wall back to Sorano. Hakaina clapped her hands, and Sorano began to hack out blood all over her white clothes as well as the ground. "G-go!" Sorano choked. Hakaina made a 'push forward' motion, and Sorano flew over the pit of lava, not moving as she hit the ground. Miho swam to her, picked her up, and without a second glance at Hakaina and Zeref, exited the cavern. Hakaina snapped her fingers, and the terrain returned to normal. "Zeref…" she whispered, hugging him. Zeref chuckled, and embraced his Queen tightly. "Finally…" he whispered. "You're all mine…" "All yours." Hakaina replied. "I really missed you. It's comforting holding you, not a human you used as a host." Zeref smiled. "I know." Hakaina spoke. ' _Hakaina is back for real.'_ Zeref linked the Spriggan 12.

' _Welcome back.'_ August replied. Hakaina laughed softly. ' _Thank you, August.'_ she replied. Other messages of joy came in through the link, as Hakaina stared up at the ceiling. Creating an orb of Chaos Magic, she threw it upwards, blasting a smooth, clean hole up to the surface. She grabbed onto Zeref, and her wings appeared. "Are you ready?" she asked him. Zeref smiled. "Yes, my dear." he replied. Hakaina flew up through the hole, and into the Mercurius Palace above. She stopped, and let Zeref drop onto the ground, then landed on the ground shortly after, softly, and made her wings vanish. The duo walked out of the Palace, and into the remains of Crocus. "In the name of the kingdom, freeze!" a feminine voice ordered. Zeref pushed Hakaina behind him, in a defensive stance. "My name is Hisui E. Fiore, and I am the Princess of this kingdom!" the voice shouted again. The Princess appeared from around a corner, surrounded by a bunch of wizards, such as Cana, Saki, Rufus, Eve, and Ren. Miho and Sorano were propped up against a wall of rubble, their eyes closed as Sherria healed them up. Hakaina licked her lips, stepping forward. "Hello, Princess." she replied in a sarcastically polite manner. "Don't address Princess Hisui in such a tone!" Cana snapped. "Cana, it's fine." Hisui replied softly. Cana nodded, and stepped back. "Why did you have to attack our country?" Hisui asked Hakaina. Hakaina smiled innocently. "That, Princess, is a secret only the Spriggan 12, and Zeref and I should know." she replied. "Tell me, please." Hisui retorted. "You are in the country of Fiore. This is not Alakatasia." "This country will soon fall beneath us. Men will be slaughtered. No woman or child shall be spared." Zeref spoke up. "That will never happen." Hisui replied sharply. She took out a sword from a sheath behind her, the Fiore Crest branded on the blade. Her comrades took battle stances behind her. "Ready?" Hisui asked. "Yeah." Saki replied. "Bring her down now!" Hisui called. Out of nowhere, hundreds of soldiers and wizards appeared, all armed and prepared to fight. Royal airships hovered above. A wave of Royal Magicians charged at Hakaina and Zeref. The Black Wizard stepped in front of his Empress, and gathered a flame-like dark matter in his palm. He sprang forward, and slammed his palm into the leading Magician, and the man immediately died. His body sprawled out on the ground, and blood seeped out of some unknown wound beneath him.

The Magicians kept charging towards Zeref, who swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottoms of his hands met. The hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards while his bottom hand had the little and index fingers pointed downwards. "You shall all cease to exist once this spell is cast. _Death Pillar_." Zeref murmured. The spell was cast, and a vertical beam of magic flew upwards, smashing the Royal airships above, and also smashed down, into the ground, lifting the soil and rocks, sending Fiore wizards and soldiers flying. "My dear, can you please call up a few members of the 12?" Zeref asked Hakaina. The blonde smiled. "Of course!" she chirped. ' _Neinhart, Heiwa, Irene, Brandish, Invel, DiMaria.'_ she linked. ' _Bring Alvarez Unit 1, 10 outer units, and prepare to fight.'_ ' _Of course, Hakaina-sama.'_ Irene replied. Hakaina laughed out loud. "You are all sealing your fates, fighting back." she said. She raised her hand, so her palm was facing upwards, flat at her lips. A tiny spark of Chaos Magic glowed on it, and the Empress blew softly off of her palm, and it sparked. It grew as it flew off of her palm into a huge magical force, killing off soldiers and wizards alike. "200 Millimeter Black Lighting Cannon!" Orga from Sabertooth hollered, casting his spell at Hakaina. Hakaina grinned, before she sucked in the attack, wiping her lips neatly afterwards. "That was lightning…" Orga whispered. "Any form of magic contains chaos in it. Even peace." Hakaina explained. She smirked. "Let me give you a taste of my power." "Kaina, please, don't." Zeref whispered in her ear.

"They need to know that this war is futile." Hakaina replied, stepping forwards. Zeref smiled. "Yes, they do." he replied, his voice joined by another. It was Asmodeus. ' _Hakaina, please, I need to see our mate!'_ her dragon, Meika pleaded. "In a little bit, Meika." Hakaina replied out loud. She clasped her hands together, and a ninja star shape of Chaos Magic was created. "Chaos Dragon's Shuriken" she smiled, throwing the sharp of magic at Orga. "Orga! Get down!" Rufus hollered, somehow shoving the massive man out of the way. "Rufus, no!" Someone shouted. The shuriken whizzed at Rufus, not slowing down a single bit. A pocket of space appeared, engulfing Rufus, and making him vanish. He reappeared next to Orga, looking shaken up. The shuriken ripped through a group of 20 Royal Soldiers before it vanished. "Rufus, be more careful." a female voice chided. "Minerva." Rufus smirked. The Sabertooth mage stepped out of a group of wizards, her hands on her hips. "Hakaina, we have arrived." Irene announced as she materialized from thin air. "We?" Orga asked, confused. Irene tapped her staff on the ground, and Neinhart, Heiwa, Invel, DiMaria, Brandish, Kazuki, Reina, Akame, and Haruki appeared, all in battle stances. Behind them, 10 organized Alvarez Units stood by on command. "Your fates were sealed as soon as Hakaina was released from the lacrima." Irene spoke again. Princess Hisui was frozen in place, not moving. She let out a cry of terror as DiMaria, having had used her Age Seal, appeared in front of her, holding Hisui's sword, raising it up to strike. "Get away from the Princess!" Arcadios yelled. He swung his White Lily Armored fist, punching DiMaria in the cheek.

The Time God flew through the air, letting out a gasp of pain, before landing on her feet, skidding across the ground. "You bastard." she seethed, before her lips curled up into a smirk. "You're a knight, now that I look closely." She ground her teeth together, her sword in hand. She ran towards Arcadios, who had drawn his White Lily Sword, and was running at her. "Mari. Stop." Hakaina ordered, her voice darkening. DiMaria gasped, freezing in place, because Hakaina had focused 10 percent of her power on her alone. Arcadios took it as his chance to claim victory, and swung his sword, aiming for DiMaria's neck. Quickly, Zeref raised his hand, and shot a magic bullet through Arcadios's armor. The giant knight let out a gasp of pain, and collapsed to the ground, his sword clattering the ground by his arm. "The bullet is lodged a hair below his heart. One wrong move trying to remove it, and you can say goodbye to him." Zeref spoke. "Arcadios!" Hisui sobbed, kneeling at the Chief of the Cherry Blossom Knights's head. "P-Princess… please… f-fight for y-your k-k-kingdom…" Arcadios murmured, raising his arm shakily, grabbing his sword, and handing it to Hisui. "Arcadios…" Hisui whispered, taking the sword. "I know.. I'm n-not going to m-m-make it…" Arcadios spluttered out, his blood leaking out of his armor. "J-Just end me…" "No, I can't and I won't!" Hisui cried, her voice hoarse, the battlefield silent. "Brandish, spare him the pain." Hakaina ordered.

Brandish sighed, glaring at Arcadios, and he let out a cry of pain, before his body stopped moving. The Chief of the Cherry Blossom Knights had fallen just that. Hisui let out a scream of fear, backing up. "I enlarged the bullet in his chest." Brandish explained to Hisui's horror stricken face. "How dare you!" she whispered. "I promise, Arcadios… I will avenge you!" The green haired princess looked up. "Royal Air Force, Squad 12, now!" She ordered. Bombs fell from 5 ships in the sky, shooting towards Hakaina herself. Quickly, Invel summoned a bunch of ice balls that quickly destroyed the bombs. "Alvarez Units 89, 16, 26, 37 and 63, attack." Zeref ordered. "Fiore, attack!" Hisui yelled. The two armies collided. "Akame, get in there, have some fun." Hakaina smiled at the smaller girl. "Thank you, Hakaina-sama!" Akame smiled back, bowing. "Sky God's Dance!" she called, blowing several wizards and soldiers up into the air. Most died because of impact, their blood splattering the ground. "Sky God's Godly Stomp!" Akame hollered, slamming her foot down on the ground. The ground broke up around her in a 1000 foot circle, knocking everyone off balance, except the Alvarez soldiers. "Akame can control who gets caught in her spells, quite extraordinary for a young girl." Reina told her Empress and Emperor proudly. A huge wind erupted from the ground, carrying the Fiore wizards and soldiers up out of sight. "They will go up to the mesosphere, then fall back down. The wind force will stop at the edge of the troposphere, and the momentum will shove them all the way up to the mesosphere." Kazuki added. "Keep fighting." Hisui ordered.

Hakaina smiled at Hisui. "What amazing subject you have, Princess, all risking their lives for their pathetic kingdom." she complimented before grabbing Zeref's hand, vanishing. Zeref and Hakaina appeared in the chambers where the ragged clothed Dragon Slayers were kept in their chambers of liquid. In the middle of each guild emblem, there was a black lacrima, which allowed Hakaina and Zeref complete control over them if the lacrimas were activated to a bright blue. Heine and Juliet appeared. "Emperor and Empress Spriggan, Lady Irene has sent us. We and the Irene Squad are ready to serve you." Heine spoke, her and Juliet bowing. "Thank you, girls. You know what we do with prisoners. Meet us back on the battlefield in 10." Hakaina smiled. "Of course, Empress Spriggan." Juliet giggled, saluting the long haired blonde. "Great." Zeref spoke up as he and Hakaina vanished once more. Hakaina appeared on the battlefield, and a black cloak had appeared on her body, hiding her physical features. Zeref was surrounded by Irene, Neinhart, Heiwa, Invel, Reina, Kazuki, and Haruki. As the wind blew on the battlefield, Hakaina walked forwards, her immense power making everyone part away from her. It was only 10 percent of her power too. "Who the hell is she?" a Blue Pegasus wizard demanded. " _Morietur(die)."_ Hakaina whispered. "Deus Zero!" Sherria yelled. Hakaina smiled. Sherria's magic was too weak to nullify hers. A bunch of Fiore wizards started to hack out blood as their bodies pulsed with a pretty blue aura. "This is just a sample of Alvarez's greatest power." Akame giggled. "Take her down guys!" a wizard hollered. Hakaina dodged all of the attacks, smiling beneath the hood of the cloak. "She dodged everything?" Hibiki whispered. "Who are you? No, that doesn't matter right now! Sky God's Boreas!" Sherria hollered, taking Hakaina by surprise. The Empress flew up into the air, limply staying still. Akame stepped forwards. "No, Akame." Reina ordered, and Akame sighed. "Gate of the River, open!" Riana Ibuki called. "Eridanus!" The silver gate opened, a huge wave of water crashing out.

Sherria had her hands clasped together in front of her as her wind had Hakaina trapped in a bubble of wind, her cloak getting battered. "Why isn't she moving?" Haruki asked. Nobody answered him. The water that had come out of the gate materialized into Eridanus, her sea blue hair shimmering with stars. "Eridanus, help Sherria!" Riana ordered. "Yes, Miss Riana." Eridanus replied. "Water Whip!" she hollered, smacking Hakaina around. Sherria let go of her hold on her and Hakaina dropped to the ground, sprawled out. "Take off the cloak, stranger." Hisui ordered. Slowly, Hakaina stood up. A bunch of soldiers charged at her, and an enchantment appeared around Hakaina in a 10 foot radius. As the soldiers stepped into the circle, the armor of Alvarez soldiers appeared on them. Irene spoke up. "You are all soldiers of Alvarez now." she announced. "Alvarez Unit 789." The new soldiers formed a circle around Hakaina, prepared to fight for Alvarez. "What?" Hisui whispered. Hakaina ripped off her torn cloak, not looking hurt by Sherria and Eridanus's previous attacks at all. "Alvarez, all present units excluding Unit 1, fight." she ordered, vanishing and reappearing by Zeref, who immediately hugged her. "Reina and Kazuki, have some fun, Akame, fall back." Zeref spoke. Reina let out a laugh as she made a huge wall of vines create circle around a small group of Lamia Scale wizards, and commanded it to tighten up, smushing the wizards to death. Kazuki waved his hand in front of him, and 50 soldiers clutched their heads in pain before dropping to the ground, dead. A pocket of space exploded in front of Kazuki, causing him to stumble backwards, and a corpse flower grew, and devoured Reina, but the mage quickly broke out. "What the hell?" Reina snapped.

"Be devoured by my beautiful plants." a female voice spoke. Cosmos from the Royal Executioners appeared, Minerva by her side. Hakaina appeared next to Reina, her sudden appearance making Minerva and Cosmos back up. Zeref was calmly killing oncoming soldiers and wizards a few yards away. "Zeref!" another female voice hollered. Sakura Dunnere appeared, bandaged up, but healthy looking. Her face was full of determination. "Waves!" she called. Zeref jumped up, avoiding the attack. "Peace God's Bellow!" Shin Hashi called, knocking Zeref out of the sky and into the water. "Whirlpool!" Sakura hollered, the water quickly surrounding Zeref on all sides, trapping him in the middle up a swirling prison. The Spriggan Emperor touched his finger to the torrent, and pulled it back. Blood seeped from the tip of it, the wound quickly healing. "Powerful as always, it's a shame you left the Alvarez Empire." Zeref flashed a magic bullet from his pointer and middle finger, aiming at Shin. "Peace God Magic: First Movement." Shin quickly cast, teleporting 7 feet to the right, dodging the bullet. "Zeref!" Hakaina called, moving away from Reina. A long bladed sword appeared in her hands, made out of Chaos Magic as she ran towards her lover. She took a huge jump up into the air, her dress flying up. Beneath were black spandex shorts. Zeref quickly moved to the side of his prison, chuckling, wiping the blood from his healed wound on his robe. Hakaina raised the sword above her head, and brought it down on the prison, slicing it in half, making it vanish. "What the hell Shin, use your Peace God Slayer Magic and be useful for once!" Sakura hollered. Shin sighed. "Maybe if your prison wasn't so damn weak, then I would've had more time to blast his head off." he replied. Sakura's blue eyes widened in fury. "At least I'm strong enough to have been a leader of one of Alvarez's inner units!" she screeched. "But were you strong enough to stay?" Zeref butted in. "Shut up!" Sakura and Shin yelled at him. Hakaina sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Minerva and Cosmos faced off against Reina and Kazuki. Kazuki stared at Minerva, who stared back. "You should be doubled over in pain, screaming in agony." Kazuki told Minerva. "I am a user of Spatial Magic. Spatial Magic seems to have no limit, yet its weakness is itself." Minerva replied.

Kazuki raised his left hand, Minerva raising her right hand at the same time. The two blew up pockets of space between each other, Minerva somehow keeping up with him. Meanwhile, Cosmos and Reina stood, facing each other. "Taste my beautiful blooms." Cosmos spoke up, giggling. Reina was wrapped up by Cosmos's wild flowers and vines, struggling to move. "Beauty means nothing to me." Reina muttered. She stared at Cosmos, before a huge patch of vines grew up right under Cosmos, growing outwards and back inwards, creating a prison. Cosmos yanked at one, causing the prison to tighten up. Cosmos stared at Reina, the flowers and vines tightening around her. "Ih-Ragd!" Minerva hollered. Kazuki let out a holler of pain as he was blown down. "Irene, lift your enchantment!" he snarled at the scarlet haired woman who had placed a death enchantment around her, meaning all wizards who stepped near her in a 5 foot radius would immediately die, spells and projectiles would crumble or fade away. "Yeah, it's making us look weak!" Reina added. Irene chuckled. "These wizards are beating you when you only possess 50 percent of your powers?" she asked. "More like are going to defeat us!" Reina hollered. Irene let out a small laugh, before tapping her staff on the ground. Kazuki and Reina's bodies started to glow with a green aura. "Finally…" Reina whispered. A huge vine grew from the ground and tore through Cosmos's binds that she had created to trap Reina, freeing her. Reina snapped her fingers, and Cosmos's prison vanished. "Take this, pink haired brat." Reina whispered, flying forwards. Cosmos let out a shriek of pain as Reina nailed her in the face with her fist. Reina's green aura wore off, and she smirked, using her magic to create a small vine that grew by Cosmos's foot.

It wrapped around Cosmos's ankle, forcing her to fall down on her stomach. At the same time, Minerva grunted in exhaustion as Kazuki's attacks strengthened. She jumped forward, her hands surrounded in Spatial Magic, meeting Kazuki in quick, fierce, fast, and powerful hand-to-hand combat. She managed to slam her fist into Kazuki's face, knocking him down for a few seconds, his green aura fading away. Kazuki jumped right back up, his eyes full of fury. Minerva dodged his punch, and swung her leg up, hitting his groin region. Kazuki let out a gasp of pain, stumbling back. "You're powerless without your Spatial Magic." Minerva told him. "Damn you…" Kazuki muttered. Minerva glared at him, her eyes flashing. His eyes widened in… fear? "Come on you ugly girl, is that all you've got?" Reina laughed, digging her foot into Cosmos's back. Cosmos let out a shriek of pain, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Stop it!" someone yelled. "Who's there?!" Reina demanded. "Earth Wave!" Lucy Heartfilia hollered, jumping up from behind a bunch of Fiore soldiers, in her reacquired Taurus: Star Dress form. The earth crumbled and cracked, forcing Kazuki and Reina to fall back. Cosmos and Minerva took the chance to escape, standing next to Lucy. Lucy let her Star Dress vanish, her normal clothes reappearing. Hakaina smirked, vanishing with Zeref, and reappearing next to Kazuki and Reina in Zeref's embrace. "Lucy Heartfilia." she chuckled. "Hakaina Dragneel." Lucy replied, holding her keyring. "I want us to engage in battle." Hakaina's eyes widened slightly. "You're throwing your life away? You just got it back." she growled. "What's your issue?" Lucy replied. Hakaina shrugged, Zeref letting her go. "Nothing. Very well," she said, her body starting to glow with a blue aura. Her outfit transformed into a half sleeveless half long sleeved black crop top with a Chaos Dragon mark printed at the bottom of it, a gold choker, white leggings, and black combat boots.

Her long hair was in a single long braid, a golden band around her head, and her Chaos Dragon features appeared completely for the first time since she was released from the lacrima. "Chaos Dragon Empress: Agility Form." she spoke. "Star Dress: Taurus Form!" Lucy hollered, her Star Dress appearing on her again. "Who will prevail?" she questioned the Empress. Hakaina frowned, her blue eyes darkening, and her blue aura became stronger. Lucy charged at Hakaina, her speed boosted due to her Star Dress. Before the Empress could move, Lucy punched her in the gut, knocking her into the ground. "Kaina!" Zeref hollered in fear. Hakaina smiled at Zeref. Lucy stood over her, glaring at the Empress, ready to fight. Lucy let out a scream of pain as she dropped to the ground. "If you punch me, you will feel the pain I felt magnified by 10 percent." Hakaina told her, standing up. "T-this is n-nothing compared to the pain… that you c-c-caused me…" Lucy grit out clutching her stomach. "Oh?" Hakaina asked before digging the heel of her boot into Lucy's head. The mage fell over, wincing. "Get away from her!" Sakura hollered. "Ocean Jets x1!" Hakaina dodged as the fast stream of water flew at her. The pain Lucy was experiencing faded away, and she jumped to her feet. "Star Dress: Sagittarius Form." she cast, changing her outfit. "Star Shot!" Hakaina evaded the attack at the last second, and the power packed arrow hit the ground, creating a small explosion. Hakaina sped forward, blades of Chaos Magic on her arms. "Chaos Dragon's X-Blade!" she attacked. "No!" Cosmos gasped. A vine grew from the ground and knocked Lucy out of the way, Hakaina destroying the vine instead of hitting Lucy. "You're fast." Hakaina smiled at Cosmos. "I may not know her very well, but she is a ally." Cosmos replied. Lucy's outfit transformed back to normal. "Thank you." she whispered to Cosmos, standing up.

"I know you are not using your true power against me. I know that isn't your true Agility Form. I know you're just playing with us. Otherwise you'd order the Shields you've summoned to slaughter everyone this instant." Lucy growled at Hakaina. Hakaina smiled innocently. "Maybe I am," she spoke cheerfully, before her bangs shadowed her face, "or maybe I'm waiting for the perfect time to strike." she added, looking at Lucy, her eyes red, combined with Meika's voice. She snapped out of it, shaking her head, her eye color fading to blue. Lucy glared at her, pulling out her keys. A golden magic circle appeared underneath her, as she threw her 12 Zodiac Keys into the air, the keys glowing golden and flying into a circle formation. "O 12 Pillars of the Celestial World, heed my call, and appear before me!" she cast, her hands clasped together like she was praying. Eridanus's eyes turned golden. " _I call upon thee, spirits of time! The Zodiac!"_ Lucy summoned. 12 golden figures appeared, and the said Celestial Spirits appeared. "Been awhile, Princess. Punishment?" Virgo asked. "No!" Lucy sweatdropped. "It's nice to be commanded by our true keyholder once more." Loke spoke. "Yeah, even if H-Hakaina controlled us, w-we could feel your compassion for Celestial Spirits through her." Aries smiled. Lucy smiled back, before her expression changed to a determined look. "I called all of you here, because you can bring Hakaina down using the power of the stars." she said. "Tch, brat." Aquarius muttered. Hakaina laughed. "The power of the stars cannot stop me." she said. Lucy stared at Hakaina, her body glowing with a golden aura. "Attack her with all your power!" she ordered to her spirits, pointing at Hakaina. "Yes, Princess." Loke smirked. He and his fellow Zodiac members started to glow golden. "My King, grant me your power…" Eridanus whispered, her body glowing with her own light blue aura. "Now, _puissance de la rivière! Augmente le pouvoir magique du Zodiaque!(Power of the river! Increase magic power of the Zodiac!_ " The Zodiac's aura changed to a pastel green.

"I can feel our magic power boost… wicked..." Scorpio said, staring at his glowing hands. "We mustn't fail our master! Everyone give it your all!" Loke yelled. Gemini transformed into Juliet Sun. "Impressive. Gemini used it's master's memory to change into my lovely Juliet." Irene remarked. Gemini smirked as the ground beneath its feet glowed, and Mucus from Juliet's Mucus Magic came up underneath Hakaina, trapping her in a huge slimy prison. The Empress couldn't move her arms or any of her body parts. "Kaina!" Zeref hollered. "Not so fast!" Sakura growled out at him. "Hurry up Shin!" she snapped. "Shut the hell up woman!" Shin retorted, waving his hand. A ball of magic surrounded Zeref, whose panicked expression turned peaceful. Sakura reinforced the ball of magic with a water prison. "I can't hold this spell together forever!" Shin grit out, holding a defensive stance, his hands out in front of him, glowing purple. "Neither can I! Hurry up!" Sakura hollered at the Zodiac. "Hit her with aaall your might!" Capricorn bleated. "Sand Buster!" Scorpio hollered. Sagittarius whinnied loudly as he shot arrows over and over, rapid fire. Capricorn gathered his magic power, focusing it into a beam, and released it. Taurus jumped into the air, swinging his axe at the ground as he fell back down, subsequently lowering the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moved in a straight line towards Hakaina, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Like Capricorn, Cancer gathered his magic energy in his hands, focusing it into a beam, releasing it. "Wool Shot!" Aries called, sending a little bursts of pink wool at Hakaina. "Let me help." Virgo told her fellow pinkette. She raised a chained hand, and little sharp rocks embedded themselves in the wool, making it harmful. Pisces transformed into their human form, and sent a huge jet of water at Hakaina, who started to move an arm finally.

"Gemini, keep it up, I will support you." Libra told the Twins, increasing gravity on Hakaina, who grunted and closed her eyes as she was forced to her hands and knees. "I can't attack them, they're Celestial Spirits! Part of Space! Plus both caster and spirits are surrounded by a magical shield!" Kazuki shouted at Reina, who was getting held back by Cosmos and Minerva. Reina glared at him, before finally slamming Cosmos and Minerva to the ground. Aquarius unleashed a stream of bubbles and water from her urn, as Loke's rings lit up. "Regulus Impact!" he hollered, sending a lion made of light at Hakaina. The lion head quickly took the lead of all the spells, and the spells trailed after it like a comet. "Kaina!" Zeref yelled, snapping out of his trance and breaking free. His Death Magic pulsed from him, and Shin and Sakura dropped to the ground, severely weakened. Hakaina's eyes flew open, full of shock. The mucus and gravity held her down. "Empress Spriggan!" Reina screamed, jumping into the path of the spell. "Life Force Magic: Activate!" she called. "R-Reina!" Hakaina gasped. Life Force Magic was a different form of the 3rd Origin, it drew power from _both_ the past and future. The consequence of using it? Death. "I am Gaea, the Goddess of the Earth." Reina spoke, her body glowing with an amber aura as her voice was joined by another. "Gods are getting less rare by the day." DiMaria sweatdropped. "Yeah." Irene chuckled. "Now, God's Secret Art:" Reina boomed as her body turned pitch black like Miho and DiMaria's God Souls. Beautiful green designs adorned her body, and her hair turned an ombre effect green, flying up, waving around calmly as her blue eyes glowed.

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water." Reina boomed as 1 brown, 1 red, 1 white, and 1 blue magic circle appeared in front of her. "Come together, become one. Nature's Beam!" she cast at the nearing attack. Dirt flew from the brown magic circle in a steady stream, fire flew from the red circle, wind from the white, and a jet of water from the blue. The four elements combined into one beam, colliding with the Zodiac's spells head on. "Keep your spells going! You guys got this!" Lucy called. The two spells didn't let up, the power between them even. "Star Dress: Leo Form!" Lucy called, changing outfits. "Lucy Regulus Impact!" she called, sending her own lion at Reina's spell, joining the Zodiac. Reina's God Soul vanished for a split second, showing her true body on her knees, sweating, her two hands up, keeping her spell up. "Reina!" Kazuki yelled. "Stay back!" Reina boomed at him, her God Soul back. "One of us going down is better than two!" "Aqua Jets x18!" Sakura yelled, joining. At her actions, her fellow wizards cast their own spells. "Taste my lovely blooms!" Cosmos shouted, sending a torrent of vines. Minerva, Miho, Sorano, Eve, Ren, and Cana held back the Alvarez soldiers. "Shields, stay back." Hakaina snarled, trying to move. "Luminous Minutes!" Saki hollered.

"Sky God's Bellow!" Sherria shouted. "Peace God's Bellow!" Shin added. Reina's God Soul flickered again, and this time, Akame let out a scream of horror. Reina was slumped down on her knees, hands still raised up, tears pouring from her eyes, which were shut, her teeth grit in exhaustion, and sweat causing her hair to stick to her face. "Reina!" Akame cried. God Soul form regained, Reina used up every ounce of summoned power, but it was useless. Her magic didn't stand a chance against the Zodiac. Her spell was overpowered, and the God let out a scream as she was blasted by the beam. "Hakaina-sama!" Kazuki hollered, grabbing the Empress as Gemini and Libra's spells let up a little, bringing her out of the line of fire. "Reina…" Hakaina whispered, regaining control of her limbs. The spells didn't let up for another 2 minutes, and when they stopped, there sat Reina on her knees, slumped down a little, her orange eyes wide in shock. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her skin damaged, blood seeping from a cut on her forehead. Her face was angled upwards, her arms down at her sides. "Reina…" Akame whispered, stepping forward, but Haruki pulled her backwards. Reina blinked slowly, turning her face slowly to the side.

"A-Akame… I.. love you… like my own… daughter..." she whispered before collapsing forward. An awful smell filled the air, the smell of burning flesh. The only way a person with immortality with the help of ambrosia could truly perish was to burn to ashes. Once enough fire was lit on that immortal's body, it could not be put out. "Reina!" Kazuki yelled, running forward, kneeling at his partner's side. Reina's feet were burning, the fire spreading up her legs. "It hurts…" Reina whimpered, digging her nails into the ground. Thick vines grew from the ground, creating a dome around Reina, forcing Kazuki back. The fighting had stopped. The Zodiac stood around Lucy, protective of their master. "Reina!" Akame screamed, breaking away from Haruki. She blasted a hole through the dome, and a bunch of smoke poured out, along with a stronger smell of burned flesh. The vines vanished, and Akame froze as the breeze blew. A fine pile of ash lay where Reina once was, showing that the once immortal wizard was dead. "No!" Akame sobbed, breaking down. Hakaina's blue eyes flashed pitch black in the left, and blood red in the right. "Oh no…" Irene whispered.


	13. Slayers Of Alavarez

Hakaina's dragon, Meika, had surfaced. Her outfit changed into a tight long sleeved shirt that was adorned with bright blue Dragon Scales, tight black leggings, heeled black boots that climbed to her knees, a necklace with 3 dragon teeth on it, and her Dragon Features appeared. "Meika." Zeref spoke up, his voice changed, Asmodeus's voice mingled with his. Kazuki was standing still as a green ball of magic that materialized from the air sunk into his skin, right at his heart area. "Reina… thank you for your last gift…" he whispered, before he walked towards Alvarez troops. "Alvarez, do not show mercy! Avenge our brave comrade and kill every Fiore wizard in our way!" Meika roared, her soldiers quickly charging forward. "Meika, calm down!" Irene gasped.

Meika glared at Irene, and the Enchantress doubled over in pain. "Do your job." Meika ordered her. "Yes, Meika-sama." Irene whispered as the pain went away. Neinhart let out a laugh. "This will be fun! Come now… Historia of Corpses!" he summoned. "W-What?!" Loke whispered. Karen Lilica appeared in front of him and Aries, whip in hand. Aries let out a whimper, and hid behind Loke. Minerva gasped as Jiemma appeared in front of her, and many more dead wizards appeared. "You… bitch…" a voice spoke behind Lucy. "Lisanna…" Lucy whispered, turning around. The white haired girl stood before Lucy, her blue eyes full of rage. "It's all your fault that I am dead. It's all your fault that you're so weak. If you hadn't been so stupid, then Hakaina would have died that day. And you wouldn't have existed in this time period to steal Natsu!" Lisanna yelled. "Animal Soul: Takeover: Harpy!" she cast, turning her arms and lower body into a bird form, keeping the rest of her features human. She aimed for Lucy's face, talon's ready to claw off flesh, but Lucy shielded her face with her arms, causing Lisanna to scratch her arms instead, scarlet blood running down Lucy's arms.

The blonde cried out in pain. "Get awaaay from her!" Capricorn bleated, smashing his fist into Lisanna's face. Lisanna screamed in fury, and she changed into her Cat Soul. She and Capricorn attacked each other, him punching her, and her scratching him. Capricorn landed a punch on Lisanna's cheek. Lisanna hissed, and swung her leg up, Capricorn dodging. Meanwhile, Loke and Aries stood their ground against Karen. "Leo." Karen chuckled. "Karen." Loke replied, his eyes narrowed. Aries bravely stood next to her leader. Karen glared at Aries, and the little lamb stared back at her former master. Karen lashed her whip out, hitting Aries, and the poor spirit cried out in pain. Loke let out a growl. "You're not my master anymore. Thanks to Lucy, my feelings of guilt for killing you have vanished. Karen, I have no mercy for you, especially if you hurt my friends and family." he told Karen, who licked her lips, her red eyes full of insanity. "I'm fighting because I want revenge on you, Leo. I may have forgiven you silently after your Spirit King assigned you to serve little Lucy Heartfilia, but this is my chance to get revenge on you!" she laughed. "Aries, let's end her quickly." the Zodiac Leader told his fellow spirit. "Of course, Leo." Aries smiled, recovered from Karen's sudden attack. Neinhart's eyes widened. "Emperor Spriggan!" he gasped.

"What is it, Neinhart?" Zeref asked, turning to the wizard. "There's something, no, two things that created themselves out of my magic, and I don't know how it happened!" Neinhart replied in panic. Zeref's eyes widened. Asmodeus was affectionately rumbling in the back of his head, happy that Meika was out. Meika held onto Zeref's arm, her body trembling in rage. "Reina… she… I have to avenge her!" she snarled. "I know you want to avenge her, love. But please let the Spriggan Shield and our army take care of the wizards." Zeref replied. Meika growled, before she blinked, her eyes blue, Dragon Features gone, and her outfit back to the original dress, showing that Hakaina was back in control. "I… we… Meika and I… we must avenge her…" she whispered. Zeref used his free hand and lightly pushed Hakaina's head onto his chest. "Calm yourself, Kaina. The Irene Squad should be here soon." he whispered. Hakaina sighed, and silently stood there. "Zeref." a small voice spoke. Hakaina's eyes snapped towards the voice, and her blue orbs widened in rage. "Mavis?!" she snarled. The 1st Master of Fairy Tail stood in front of them, a girl with olive colored eyes behind her. The girl had brown hair tied up with red bows in short twin tails, messy bangs, and donned a short orange dress with a halter neck and lace worn over dark tights. On her arms, she wore long sleeves that wrapped around just below her shoulders and flared down into large, embroidered cuffs.

On her feet, she sported long, light brown boots with dark bows. "Who are you?" Hakaina demanded to the brunette. Her olive orbs widened. "Only those who bear the emblem of Fairy Tail should be able to see me!" she whispered. "We're humans again!" Mavis whispered to the girl. "I won't say it again. Who. Are. You?" Hakaina snarled. "I-I'm Zera, o-one of the first f-fairies!" the girl stuttered. "How are you here?" Hakaina asked. "My spirit and Mavis's finally have reunited, and our consciousnesses have both been regained, thus creating our bodies again through Neinhart's magic." Zera replied. "So… you are both humans again." Hakaina muttered. "Well, yes. It's hard to explain, but I believe the power that Neinhart wields is to blame. He creates Historias, but Mavis figured out a way to fuse our spirits within his magic, recreating our beings." Zera said. Hakaina laughed sarcastically. "The Historias already created by him now will destroy you two again." she said "No, they won't, because they're gone. Our recreation absorbed the majority of them." Zera retorted. Her eyes widened. "Why am I telling her this?!" she shrieked at Mavis. Mavis sighed. "Zera, focus." she whispered. Zera nodded, before turning back to Hakaina. "Mavis…" Zeref whispered, his eyes wide.

Hakaina felt Meika surfacing again. "Am I, no, are we not important to you?" she growled out, Meika's voice joining hers. "Kaina." Zeref replied, hugging her closer. "You're the world to me, and more." he whispered, putting his head into the crook of her neck. "I would be nothing without you." Hakaina wasn't satisfied. Pulling away, she raised her arms above her head, and an orb of magic the size of a basketball formed above her head. "Then say goodbye to her." she growled to Zeref. Zeref's eyes widened. "Kaina, that's not necessary!" he gasped. "It is, my love. It's the only way you can focus on loving Hakaina, and only her." Meika replied, having gained control of Hakaina's body. "Zera, what are you doing?!" Mavis whispered as Zera stepped forward. "Mavis, she's too strong for us. We need to escape!" Zera cried, creating a huge ball of Fire Magic, and slamming it to the ground, a huge cloud of smoke rising up into the air. Meika smirked, a crazed look in her red and black eyes. "I can sense you running… but it'll be so much more fun to mess with you two once I have you in my claws…" she laughed softly, the ball of Chaos Magic vanishing, and she brought her hands down to her sides again, her hair and dress blowing softly in the wind. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" someone hollered. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" another person added. Summoning her claw, Meika absorbed the attack in it, and fired back. Cobra(a.k.a Erik) and Rogue were the attackers, and both got hit with their own spells. "Weak!" Meikaa laughed. Her eyes darkened. "I have no time to deal with you losers so get lost!" she snarled. She launched a Roar at the duo, who immediately were defeated. "Brandish. Take care of these sorry excuses." Hakaina ordered, Meika giving her control back. Brandish bowed, and got to work, transporting the two Slayers away. Aries and Loke were facing off against their former master, Karen Lilica. "Aries, she's nothing!" Loke hollered to his fellow spirit. "I know!" Aries cried. "Let's take her down forever!" the Lion shouted. The two joined hands, and their auras combined into a light orange. "I guess opposites really do attract." Loke chuckled. "Yeah…" Aries smiled.

Karen lashed her whip. "Let's hit her with the pain we felt!" Loke shouted. "Send her back to her resting place!" Aries added a bit quieter, but her voice strong. "Ready Aries?" Loke asked. Aries nodded. "Yes, I am!" she replied. "Regulus Impact!" Loke shouted, jumping forward. Karen wrapped the whip around Loke's wrist and yanked him down, the whip cutting into his flesh. "No, Leo!" Aries cried. Lisanna and Lucy continued their fight at the same time. Capricorn had run out of energy and retreated. If all 12 Zodiac Members were summoned at the same time as one, the toll on the caster was minimal. However, if one were to leave back to the Celestial World, then the caster would feel the toll of 11 gates, and most likely perish. Capricorn was just seeking shelter behind Fiore forces until he could fight again. Lisanna swiped a paw at Lucy, who dodged. "Star Dress: Libra Form!" Lucy hollered. Her outfit transformed into a green bandeau top with a beautiful gold pattern across it, a green double slit maxi skirt with a gold pattern on the bottom of it, and brown gladiator sandals with golden anklets over them. Hanging from her thumb, index, and middle fingers was a gold scale, one on each hand. White cloth was wrapped around her forearms, and the Libra sigil appeared on her right thigh in black. Her hair flew up into two buns. "Gravity Change!" she hollered, green magic aura surrounding her. Lisanna let out a scream of fury as she was slammed down onto the earth. "I don't want your life on my hands, but it already has once, so a second time shouldn't hurt." Lucy said. "You… little…" Lisanna growled, unable to move. "Just leave, Lisanna." Lucy whispered. Lisanna let out a gasp, and her skin cracked up, and shattered like a shell, leaving her real self beneath it. "Lucy… please… hear me out before you kill me…" she whispered, tearing up. "I was so greedy… I wanted everything to be about me… I wanted Natsu to love me… and I know that was all wrong… please Lucy… end me… I don't wanna fight against my… family…" Lucy's brown eyes softened. "Lisanna…" she whispered. "Please tell Mira and Elfman I said sorry…" Lisanna smiled through her tears.

"I will." Lucy smiled. Lisanna smiled back, and relaxed her body. "I'll protect my family, even if you cannot see me…" she said. "Thank you." Lucy whispered. She clenched her left hand, and Lisanna's blood splattered everywhere, quickly vanishing with a red light, her body gone with it. The Celestial wizard dropped to her knees. "Too much magic…" she whispered, a small drop of blood dripping from her lips. Meanwhile, Aries stared in horror at her leader down on his knees, getting whipped in the back by Karen. "Wool Bomb!" she cried. Karen let out a gasp of fury as Aries's attack knocked her down, her whip gone. "Thanks Aries!" Loke gasped. "Don't mess with me, or I'll fight back!" Aries cried, her facial expression holding in some nervousness. "Wool Punch!" she cast. Her fists were both surrounded by a ball of wool, like boxing gloves. She jumped towards Karen. "I'm sorry! But this is not your fight, you should go back to your eternal slumber!" Aries shouted, slamming her fist into Karen's face. The green haired women screamed in pain as her body faded away in a red light. Nearby, Hakaina let out a snarl as she choked Neinhart. "Can't you do your job properly?! You're a sorry excuse for one of the Twelve!" she shouted in fury. "I'm sorry, Hakaina-sama! Please, forgive me! I beg you!" Neinhart pleaded. "Kaina, stop it." Zeref ordered. Hakaina sighed, and threw Neinhart to the ground roughly. "Now I have to deal with that First Fairy again as well as her stupid companion." she snarled, her foot digging into Neinhart's back. Zeref just stood there, letting her let everything out. Eventually, the Empress calmed down, and stood there. As she did, a horde of angry Fiore soldiers and magicians charged at her. "Lady Hakaina!" Neinhart gasped. Zeref quickly vanished and reappeared next to his Empress, as she looked around at the oncoming enemy. "Morietur(die)." she spoke, smiling innocently. The soldiers and magicians started to hack out blood as their bodies pulsed with a pretty blue aura, and they dropped to the ground, dead.

A flash of black zipped past the two leaders and the Spriggan, and Zeref let out a gasp. His left arm had been sliced deeply, the wound already healing itself. A huge ball of water engulfed him. "Someone is trying to drown him!" Hakaina growled. She touched the sphere, and the water sliced her finger, which quickly healed. "Neinhart, go get reinforcements!" she ordered. Neinhart got up and ran off, as Hakaina pulled out a light blue lacrima. "Invel, respond!" she summoned. A bright flash of light blinded everyone as the Winter General appeared, his right hand up in salute. "Can you free him?" Hakaina asked Invel, pointing at the sphere of water than contained Zeref. The once sapphire blue water was now tinted with the blood from Zeref's closing wound. "Yes." Invel replied. He waved his right hand and the water froze, then shattered, releasing Zeref. "Thanks Invel." Zeref said. Invel bowed, but suddenly shot an ice block at Hakaina, knocking her out of the way. "Invel?!" Hakaina gasped. The same black blur struck the ground where Hakaina was, and Zeref smirked. "Sakura." he said. Sakura Dunnere, all healed up, was knelt on the ground panting, a silver sword in hand. Her cheek had a scratch on it, that magically healed up, showing her immortality. "She used a speed enchantment. That damned Sky God. Learnt a bunch of enchantments from Heiwa's shell." Hakaina snarled. Sakura let out a battle cry, and a huge wave built up around her and crashed outwards. "Her power was truly worthy of being part of Alvarez's inner unit, it may be on par with some of the Twelve!" Invel spoke, freezing a portion of the wave. Hakaina grabbed Zeref, her wings ripping from her back, and the duo flew above the water. "Kaina. Drop me on her." Zeref whispered. Sakura looked up, and her ocean blue orbs widened in rage. "Damn you Dragneel!" she screamed. "Ocean Jets x10!" Invel froze the 10 jets of water mid air, the ice falling back down and crashing around Sakura. Hakaina let go of Zeref, who landed on his feet. Sakura crawled out from under the ice, fresh bruises on her face quickly healing. "Waves!" she hollered. Zeref smiled evilly. A bunch of screams of terror let loose from the nearby battle. Hakaina blasted Sakura away by beating her wings powerfully, and she, Zeref, and Invel walked away. "Alvarez, regroup!" Invel ordered. Fiore had already regrouped in an unorderly formation, while the soldiers of Alvarez regrouped by unit in perfect rectangles. Neinhart was there, his division behind him, waiting on command. "The Irene Division has arrived." Juliet giggled, appearing with Heine from around a huge slope. "Oh my god…" Gray whispered.

The Dragon Slayers, Sting, Rogue, Erik, Laxus, and Gajeel were behind Heine and Juliet, anti-magic cuffs on their wrists, heads down. Their bodies were tied to wooden posts that were being carried by Irene's soldiers. "The Dragon Slayers are ours now." Hakaina laughed. "Erik!" Kinana cried, rushing forward. "Kina…" Erik whispered, looking up before he closed his eyes again, head down once more. "Gajeel!" Pantherlily shouted. Gajeel kept his head down, defeated. "Sting! Rogue!" Orga shouted. The Twin Dragons looked up for a moment, before looking back down, closing their eyes. "Laxus!" Mirajane yelled in her Satan Soul form. The Lightning Dragon Slayer refused to respond. Hakaina laughed, before she snapped her fingers. All 5 Slayers quickly adopted a blank stare, their eyes turning electric blue as they lifted their heads and stared into nothingness. The lacrimas in the middle of their emblems(Erik has his lacrima on his left forearm) glowed blue. "You will slay anyone who opposes Alvarez." Hakaina spoke. "You will kill anyone who tries to get in your way, and you will lay down your lives for us." Zeref added. Hakaina smirked. "Now, use your Slayer Magic, and slay." she ordered. The Dragon Slayers were let loose, and started wreaking havoc on the Fiore side. "Hold your ground!" Hisui snapped. "Darkness Purge!" Mirajane roared, knocking Laxus off balance. Pantherlily swung his sword and knocked Erik down to the ground. Kinana transformed into a serpent and wrapped herself around Sting, threatening to strangle him. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue shouted, slamming his Roar on Kinana's back. Kinana roared out in pain. Sakura jumped upward with Saki. Saki's outfit had changed. Her sky blue hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she wore an off the shoulder long sleeved dress that had a green skirt and pink top that stopped at her knees. Beneath the dress were black shorts, and she wore knee length black Yeezy heels. "Tsunami!" Sakura hollered, generating a 100 foot wave. "Flash Forward." Saki cast, sending a huge number of glass balls with the wave. Rogue and Gajeel stood their ground. Gajeel covered the himself and Rogue with a iron dome, protecting the both of them. "Saki, can you handle redirecting your attack?" Sakura asked. "I can try." Saki replied, focusing her attacks towards the dome. "Here goes!" Sakura shouted, the tsunami crashing downward on the dome, every part of the wave focused on it, denting it. "We need a little more power." Sakura said.

"Invel." Hakaina said. "Yes, Lady Hakaina." Invel bowed. He stared at the wave, the water freezing up and shattering. Saki and Sakura fell to the ground, landing on their feet. Saki let out a pained gasp, and dropped to her knees. "Saki!" Miho cried. Gajeel had come out of the dome, and advanced upon the duo. Saki let out a scream as Rogue shot out from her shadow and punched her in the stomach. The girl fell backwards with a hard thud, wincing in pain. Sting and the others had broken free, and they stood behind Rogue with Gajeel, preparing for their next attack. Kinana was next to Mira in her serpent form. "Kinana, whatever you do, don't use your poison breath until Erik is defeated." Mira ordered. Kinana let out a soft hiss in acknowledgement. "Satan Soul…" Mira growled, her body glowing with a red aura. "Mirajane Alegria!" Her Satan Soul dissipated and transformed into a dark form-fitting bodysuit with light colored knee guards, and light segmented boots. Mira's forearms gained segmented-like protrusions and her fingers become scaled in an armored type manner. Her ears became pointed, much like an elf's, and, instead of having her trademark front ponytail, she donned a thorn-like headband that bares the symbol of Tartaros in the center. Six armored segmented tendrils, almost identical to those of the Plutogrim, sprouted from her back. "Alright, listen up!" Mira roared. "Sakura, take down Laxus! Kinana and Saki! Work on defeating Sting! Miho and Cana! Take down Erik! Minerva, take down Rogue! Lucy, use your Celestial Spirits and defeat Gajeel!" All 7 wizards shouted in agreement, and they got to work. "Not going to happen." Invel spoke, Neinhart joining him. Mirajane used her huge speed boost, and appeared in front of the duo in a flash. Before either Spriggan could react, Mira grabbed both of their faces with her scaled hands, slamming both of them into the ground. Invel's defense mechanism kicked in, and his outfit transformed into ice armor, protecting his body from the impact.

The armor froze the ground beneath him, and Mirajane's hand touching his face, the ice growing up her arm. Neinhart, however, hit his head down on the rocky terrain, his skull cracking open, blood pouring out. "Neinhart!" Irene whispered in shock. Mira picked up Neinhart's limp body again, and slammed it back down on the ground, the Spriggan letting out a cry of pain. "Get away from him!" Hakaina roared. She sent a bolt of Chaos Magic at Mira, who rolled out of the way, the ice breaking off of her arm. "He's losing too much blood." Zeref spoke softly, looking at Neinhart who lay still, eyes closed. Irene appeared next to Neinhart, knelt down. "His pulse isn't there anymore." Irene announced. Invel stood up, and his armor turned back into his normal attire. Mirajane faced him, getting off the ground. "You killed my fellow comrade." Invel spoke. "You killed my friends." Mira replied. Invel stared at her, before she was frozen solid in a chunk of ice. "Mira!" Lucy cried. Mirajane broke free. "Hurry!" she hollered. "On it!" Sakura replied. "Waves!" she cast at Laxus. The Lighting Slayer sent a bunch of lightning down at the water from the skies, and Sakura grit her teeth. "Dammit!" she growled. Water stood no chance against electricity. "Kinana!" Saki hollered as Sting lunged at her, ready to use his White Dragon's Claw attack. Kinana swooped in and grabbed Saki, flying into the air. "I know you were told to not use your poison breath, but I want you to use it to surround Sting now!" Saki said to Kinana. Kinana let out a hiss as she expelled her poison gas. Sting immediately covered his nose and mouth, trying not to inhale the toxic gas, and Saki smirked. They had Sting right where they wanted him to be. "Flash Forward!" she cast. Sting let out a roar of pain as he collapsed to the ground, easily defeated. Hakaina sighed. "He did a really bad job." she muttered. She snapped her fingers, and the lacrima on his emblem turned red, and he vanished. "Heine… Juliet… I need you to perform a power boost on him, he is already in his chamber." Hakaina told Irene's two girls. The saluted her, and vanished. "Loke! Can you fight?" Lucy asked her Spirit.

The Lion, all healed up, nodded. "Loke and Capricorn, let's fight!" Lucy smirked, staring at Gajeel. She was in her Sagittarius Star Dress. Gajeel sent a huge beam of iron at her, which she fired a Star Shot back at, causing it to crumble and break apart midair. "Now!" Lucy shouted. "Regulus Impact!" Loke yelled, slamming his fist across Gajeel's cheek. Hakaina smiled. "I hope he has the endurance to stand after this." she whispered. Capricorn brought up his knee, kneeing Gajeel in the stomach, sending him flying upwards. "Lucy!" Loke hollered. "I'm on it!" Lucy replied. "Star Shot!" she fired. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel roared, countering the arrow. "He's still putting up a fight!" Loke shouted to Capricorn. "I see thaat." Capricorn replied. "Star Dress: Virgo Form!" Lucy changed her clothes. Getting on her knees, Lucy brought her hands down onto the ground in front of her. "Spica Lock!" she cast. A bunch of surrounding rocks shot up and enveloped Gajeel in them, sealing him in a rock ball. "Way to go Lucy!" Loke cheered. The ball of rock smashed into the ground, cracking apart slightly. "Princess!" Virgo called, running over. Lucy panted, trying to reseal the rock on her own. "Let me help." Virgo said. She brought her hands in front of her, clasped. A bunch of shaking occured, and a crack appeared, some red hot rocks flying out. "Virgo, don't exhaust yourself!" Aries cried. "I'll be fine, Aries." Virgo replied. The rocks were taken up from the mantle, so it took Virgo a lot of power to bring them up to the surface quickly. She sealed the cracks up with the hot, moldable rocks, then collapsed onto her stomach. "Virgo!" Loke yelled. Virgo's body glittered as she started to fade. Lucy let out a pained gasp. Since Virgo was leaving, she could feel the toll of 11 gates upon her. "Zodiac Members! Head back to the Celestial Realm!" Loke ordered. All of the Zodiac members vanished except Loke and Aquarius, who stayed behind using their own magic. "Dammit, the Zodiac is down!" Cana muttered. "Don't let that bother you!" Miho shouted at Cana. "Who said that was bothering me?!" Cana shouted back. "Fire Magic: Flamethrower!" Miho cast. Erik dodged the attack, but Cana was ready, having had made a circle of cards. "Summon Lightning!" she hollered. Erik let out a yell of pain as the lightning shocked him. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" he roared, firing his spell at Miho. "Fire Magic: Inferno Spiral!" Miho countered. A stream of fire shot from her palm, and wrapped around the Roar. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cana shouted at her. Miho clenched her fist, and the fire tightened around the Roar, extinguishing it. "Woah…" Cana whispered. "Don't lose focus!" Minerva spoke. She was facing off against Rogue, who kept dodging all of her previous Melee style attacks. Minerva glared at him, before she moved her arms in a circular motion, spreading her arms wide and summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, as she chanted, "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!" The stone thing then erupted into a momentous explosion of light, catching Rogue up in it, defeating him in a single blow. Hakaina laughed, snapping her fingers, making Rogue's lacrima flash to red as he vanished. "These are sorry excuses for Dragon Slayers." "And you're a sorry excuse for a Queen!" Aquarius whispered, appearing next to her. Zeref reached for the mermaid angrily, but she dodged, releasing a jet of water from her urn at the same time. The water smashed Hakaina in the face, knocking her to the ground. "Aquarius!" Lucy gasped. She and Loke were fighting back against Gajeel because he had broken free. "You brat!" Hakaina hissed at Aquarius.

The mermaid merely hmmphed and threw a punch, which was stopped mid air. Hakaina was staring up at Aquarius, her eyes white. "Get the hell out of my sight." she growled. Aquarius looked as if she was trying to resist, but the terror in her face showed that she was petrified. "Aquarius! Don't let it bother you!" Lucy yelled. Hakaina winced, and covered her right eye. "Lumi… please… I need a little more strength…" she murmured softly. Aquarius began to relax, as the stare wasn't as strong, but it was still strong enough to make her unable to turn away. Hakaina snarled, and her hand dropped to her side, both eyes revealed again. The mermaid stared at Hakaina in fear as her body began to fade away with blue sparkles from the tail up. "No!" Lucy screamed. Loke let out a shout of pain as Gajeel impaled him through the stomach, and he vanished with a golden flash. "Gajeel… stop…" Hakaina ordered, her eyes turning blue again. The Iron Dragon Slayer stood straight as Hakaina snapped her fingers, making his lacrima turn red, and he vanished. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra roared. Cana and Miho both let out screams of pain as they were both taken down, their bodies numb with poison. "Cana!" Lucy gasped. "Miho!" Saki added. "Amazing job, Erik…" Zeref spoke. He snapped his fingers, Erik's lacrima flashing to red as he vanished. "No! Erik!" Kinana cried, transforming back. Sakura was still battling against Laxus, putting up a big fight. "Damn you!" she growled. Laxus had struck her around over and over, burn marks from his electricity over her body, parts of her clothing gone. The wounds were already healing, but Sakura's energy was taking longer to regenerate. "End her now, Laxus." Zeref ordered. "Good luck, little sister." Kazuki whispered. "Kazuki, sir? What did you just say?" a soldier asked him.

"Silence!" Haruki snapped at the soldier. "You are not allowed to speak to him!" Akame added. The soldier recoiled in fear from the two superior wizards. "S-sorry L-Lady Akame a-and Sir H-Haruki!" he stammered. Akame laughed. "Learn to stay in your place beneath us." she giggled. Laxus swung his fist at Sakura, crackling with electricity. Sakura let out a scream of pain as his fist slammed into her face, causing her to tumble onto the ground. "Are you really going to make me use it?" she whispered at Zeref. The Emperor smirked, wrapping his arm around Hakaina's waist. Sakura grit her teeth. "I would use my Water Body, but it's completely useless against Lightning Magic." she whispered. Laxus brought his foot up, and prepared to smash it down onto Sakura's stomach. Sakura brought her wrist up to her mouth. On her wrist was a black fingerless glove with a pretty satin blue ribbon on it. She grabbed the ribbon with her teeth and yanked. Immediately, a blue flash occured, followed by an invisible forceful wave that knocked Laxus back. "Her wrath has reawakened… I didn't think she still had it in her…" Zeref murmured. The light cleared, and Sakura was standing once more, all wounds healed. Her short black hair had grown down to her waist, moving softly in the wind, her ocean orbs now a purple color, like Kazuki. Her ruined clothes had been replaced with a beautiful blue and black kimono with coral patterns on it, and her shoes were replaced with traditional brown Japanese sandals. In her hand, she held a white rose. "This is who I used to be… an elegant woman, a leader of Alvarez!" Sakura spoke, her purple eyes blazing. "But now, here I stand, fighting against the country I used to call home." she added, glaring at Zeref, who tightened his hold around Hakaina. "Crashing Waves of the Sea!" Sakura roared.

Five huge 80 foot waves rose up from the ground, crashing down on Laxus, who used his lightning to teleport up, falling down into the water. Sakura let out a gasp of pain as Laxus electrocuted her with his lightning, her one weakness. Kazuki frowned, and Akame and Haruki gave him a weird look. "Kazuki-san, what's wrong?" Akame asked. "Nothing." Kazuki responded, looking away. Sakura let out a warcry. "Cries of Heaven!" she yelled, her arms out to the sides. Huge spirals of water surrounded her arms and a beautiful set of water wings sprouted from her back in the shape of angel wings, each feather visible and detailed. A golden aura pulsed from the water, making Hakaina's eyes widen slightly. "Heavenly Body Magic… interesting…" she whispered. Sakura swung both arms forward, and the spirals of water extended to wrap around Laxus and hold him in place. Her wings spread out, glowing golden. The water holding Laxus in place tightened and shocked him with Heavenly Body Magic as a huge tube of water fell from the magically created clouds above, trapping him as the Heavenly Body Magic did its job at defeating him. Laxus gurgled for air, his skin turning to white. "Sakura, stop! Don't kill him!" Mira cried. "Don't interfere with me, Mirajane!" Sakura replied. Mira lunged forward for Laxus, but Sakura blocked her with her wings. "Sister!" Kazuki yelled, running forward. "Kazuki-san!" Akame gasped, trying to follow her leader. "Akame, no." Haruki spoke up, holding her back. The girl pouted, and crossed her arms. Kazuki swung his fist at Sakura, who dodged, jumping back. Her spell ended, wings vanishing, Laxus laying on the ground. "Heaven's Beams!" Sakura hollered. Huge jets of water shot down from the sky, glowing with Heavenly Body Magic, striking Laxus head on. The Slayer let out a cry of pain, and his control lacrima cracked up and shattered. "Laxus!" Mira cried, rushing over to him. "The Lightning Dragon Slayer is no longer ours!" Hakaina yelled to her troops. "Yes Empress Spriggan!" the soldiers shouted back. "Hakaina-sama, I am needed to help Heine and Juliet with the power boost." Irene said. "Of course, Irene. Go." Hakaina replied. 2 figures started to materialize out of the water on the ground, 2 huge familiar magic auras fading into existence. "My spirit has been called back to Earthland." a masculine voice spoke. "Indeed. And I have followed him." a firm female voice added.


	14. The Sky Maiden

"Erza?! Jellal?!" Lucy gasped. The scarlet haired woman and her blue haired childhood friend had appeared, looking determined for revenge. Both of the dead mages wore the same attire they wore on the day they died. Jellal sported his dark coat with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath it, he wore his plated armor, which covered his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. On top of all this, the blue haired mage wore his dark, high-collared cloak. Erza was equipped in her Giant Armor, the armor she donned during her death. She quickly changed back into her normal Heart Krutz chestplate and blue skirt. "H-how?!" Sakura gasped. "My magic doesn't attract souls or bring back the dead!" "Sakura Dunnere, is it?" Jellal asked. "Just Sakura." Sakura replied. "Thanks to your brute power and Heavenly Body Magic, our souls were able to come back for as long as you stand strong." Jellal spoke. "You're welcome..?" Sakura whispered, clearly in shock. "Sakura, watch out!" Erza shouted. "Requip!" she quickly cast. "Ataraxia Armor!" Her outfit flashed quickly into a beautiful, white revealing gown with a hem sprouting from it and a red collar, tied with a red and gold belt that resembled an obi.

The upper part of the dress included red and white shoulderless sleeves and a rose decoration on Erza's left hand, while her on her feet were a pair of red and gold knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of that, the armor consisted of swords being used as wings, adding to the breathtaking sight. "Soaring Blades!" Erza shouted. Her swords whizzed at Kazuki who dodged all of them. He glared at Erza, who stared back at him. "I'm dead. Your magic does not affect the dead." Erza spoke. Kazuki let out a sound of annoyance. "Why the hell is this enemy so complicated?!" he grumbled under his breath. "Dead people coming back to life, my own sister had a magic seal and hasn't released it until 2 minutes ago, 2 of the Shields have been killed, dead people coming back as weird illusions that can cause damage, Reina fell in battle, what next?!" he added. "Your demise." Jellal spoke, appearing from behind him. He punched Kazuki in the back before he could react, and the mage fell forward. Erza stabbed him in the chest with a sword, blood seeping out. Kazuki hung limp over the sword, and Sakura let out a gasp. "Erza, he's not dead! He may look dead, but he's immortal! You have to burn him!" she cried, her kimono outfit changing back into her other outfit, the clothes all clean and new. Erza's eyes widened. Kazuki let out a chuckle, before he shoved Erza away, pulling the sword out of his chest, the wound healing. Soon, all that was left behind was a blood stain on his black clothes. "Erza!" Jellal shouted. Kazuki snapped his fingers, and Akame and Haruki were teleported to him.

"Akame, Haruki. Fight these rats and send their souls to hell." he ordered. Akame giggled. "Sky God's Bellow!" she called, casting a spell. "Pleiades!" Jellal cast before using 'Meteor' to move out of the way. "Akame!" Haruki hollered. Akame let out a scream as the 6 rays of light falling from the sky struck her to the ground. "Don't touch her!" Haruki snarled at Jellal. He summoned a sword, and swung the blade, slicing Jellal's arm. Jellal let out a gasp of pain, and water flooded out of the cut, and he quickly regenerated. "What?" Haruki growled. Jellal let out a grunt, and smashed his fist into Haruki's stomach, making the Arc of Time mage take a few steps back. "Your endurance is quite remarkable." Jellal said. "Thank you." Haruki smirked. "But can your endurance face this?" Jellal asked. Haruki's face paled as Jellal's body lit up with a gold light, and he sped off in a pattern around him. "I can sense you, but how the hell am I supposed to keep up with you?!" Haruki growled. Jellal dove in for the kill, striking Haruki right, left, up, and down over and over. The powerful wizard let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground, panting, covered in battle marks. "Haruki!" Akame screamed. Erza chucked a sword at Akame, the blade flying by and slicing her arm deeply, the girl letting out a scream of pain. The blade boomeranged back, slicing her right across the face. "No, Akame!" Haruki yelled. "For Alvarez's most powerful unit, you're quite weak." Erza smirked at Kazuki as she caught her sword by the handle. "Swordswoman, you have me impressed. You'd stand no chance against me if you were still alive. You'd have fallen victim to my magic." Kazuki replied. Akame's wounds were quickly healed thanks to her Sky God Magic, but there were scars left behind. "You… hurt me…" she whispered. Her eyes dulled, and she laughed maniacally. "What's wrong with her?" Erza demanded to Kazuki. Kazuki's violet eyes flashed with worry. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Erza spoke once more. "Leave me alone, swordswoman!" Kazuki snapped. He quickly turned to jump away, but Erza was one step ahead of him. A sphere formation of swords, blade tips all pointed at Kazuki appeared, forcing the man to stop. "Akame! Calm down!" Kazuki hollered. Akame giggled psychotically, her blue eyes now orange.

She waved her hands and a huge tangle of vines flew out of the ground, destroying the sword formation. "Get away from my partner!" Akame hollered, her childlike voice joined by a more womanly one. "R-Reina?" Kazuki whispered. "I'm not here for long. Akame's body isn't strong enough to be a permanent vessel." Akame spoke, Reina's voice speaking through her. "You're here…" Kazuki murmured. "Now!" Sakura yelled at Erza. Kazuki let out a choke of pain as Erza stabbed him through the stomach with her Flame Empress Blade. His flesh started to sizzle, and Akame's orange orbs widened. "Kazuki!" she cried. She stomped her foot down, and a magic pulse flew out of the ground. Kazuki began to glow with a green aura, and he stepped forward, the sword sliding out of him, his wound healing, the heat cooled by Reina's spell. "Ocean Jets x5!" Sakura hollered, knocking Akame to the ground. Akame visibly winced as an pale orange ghostly figure separated from her body, and vanished. The powerful magic pulse from the earth vanished as the figure vanished, and Kazuki smiled. "Thank you, Reina… may your soul rest for eternity…" he whispered. "Akame!" Haruki yelled, trying to escape Jellal's continuous attacks, but failing. Night fell upon the battlefield, yet the brave people of Fiore kept fighting for their futures. Akame stood up, a crazed expression of pure psychoness on her face. "You'll pay for hurting me, scarlet haired woman!" she laughed. A black orb of Sky God Magic appeared in her right hand, growing larger as she spoke. "Erza!" Sakura yelled. "Requip! Sea Empress Armor!" Erza cast. The revealing green armor appeared on Erza's body, complete with bluish portions, had its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. The breastplate, which barely covered her breasts, somewhat resembled seaweed, and had some thin chains hanging from it over her exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain was visible around her neck, which was guarded by the large collar. The breastplate was linked to the pauldrons, composed of green plates and decorated by prominent fin-like ornaments. The gauntlets covered only the scarlet haired woman's forearms, leaving her biceps exposed, and possessed decorated elbow guards with prominent ornaments jutting out in whirl shapes, reminiscent of seashells. The armor lacked a waist guard; instead, Erza was geared with a dark bikini, and a long cloth, with its edges yet again reminiscent of fins, circled her waist on the back and the sides, connected to the shorts by a pair of fasteners shaped like sea stars. The greaves possessed fin-shaped protrusions in correspondence to her ankles, and extended up to her knees, with her thighs being covered by jagged parts made of cloth. The outfit was completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. "Sea Empress Sword!" Erza summoned, a sword appearing in her hands. The grip of the blade was composed of scales with the pommel having the appearance of a fish tail. The chappe of the sword was styled along the lines of a nautiloid's shell with a segmented guard along the dull back edge of the blade. The blade itself was comprised of water in a sheepsfoot blade style.

"Ready?" Erza asked Sakura. "As I'll ever be." Sakura replied. Akame giggled, getting ready to throw her ball of Sky God's Magic. "Now!" Erza yelled, raising her sword up to the skies. "I'll give you my strength, my power, everything I got!" Sakura called, water flying around her. Her body glowed with a magical blue aura, which quickly seeped into Erza's sword, making the blade longer. "The power of your sword may have increased, but can it withstand my magic?" Akame laughed. She threw the ball of magic, and Erza jumped up to meet it. "Erza, out of the way!" a voice yelled. Erza let out a gasp as a small hand pulled her backwards, and Sherria Blendy appeared from out of nowhere. She was balancing on Bickslow's dolls. She leaped forward, off of them, and quickly devoured Akame's attack. "Erza!" a masculine voice hollered. "Freed!" Erza gasped, landing on the ground. "Sherria isn't like Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, or any of the Dragon Slayers! She's as Sky God Slayer, not meant for devouring her own element! She needs to release the magic she just ate right away! So let her!" Freed yelled, Laxus leaning on his shoulder. Bickslow was behind him, fighting off Alvarez soldiers. His dolls flew back to him, defeating soldiers on the way. "Got it!" Erza replied. "Sky God's Bellow!" Sherria screamed, releasing her attack. The magic in it was Akame's own magic, super powerful stuff. Akame's eyes widened, and she quickly jumped, dodging the attack, which flew into a mountain a few miles away, leveling it. Alvarez soldiers lay dead or injured where the Bellow had gone, showing what deadly power Akame held. Sherria let out a choke, and hacked out blood, quickly wiping it away from her face. "Sakura! Now!" Erza hollered. Sakura let out a cry of determination, jumping up above Akame. The younger girl's blue orbs widened in fear and shock. "Sky God's Arrow!" Akame cast, cloaking her left leg in Sky God's air. "She needs a second caster to make that spell complete!" Sakura gasped. "Wrong. Akame is so powerful that both arrows are packed into one spell." Haruki replied, holding Jellal by the throat. "You let your guard down again Ruki, just like the first time." Sakura smiled. Haruki let out a cry of pain as Sakura zipped past him, a random sword in hand, slicing his arm off, Jellal released from his grasp. Haruki let out scream of pain, dropping to the ground, his blood gushing everywhere. "Arc… Of Time!" Haruki cast. "Last… Ages… revert time by 10 seconds!"

A blinding light covered the landscape. "Sky God's Arrow!" Akame cast, cloaking her leg in Sky God's air. "She needs a second caster to make that spell complete!" Sakura gasped. "Wrong. Akame is so powerful that both arrows are packed into one spell." Haruki replied, holding Jellal by the throat. "You let your guard down again Ruki, just like the first time." Sakura smiled. She flew towards Haruki, a random blade she had picked up from the ground in her hand. "8… 9…" Haruki whispered. Sakura zipped toward him, not faltering. "10!" Haruki yelled. Sakura swung the blade, but Haruki was ready. He dodged the attack to the best of his ability, only a tiny scratch left behind on his arm. Jellal had been released from his hold, and was now glowing with his Meteor attack once more. "Power of the Great Sea! Grant me my strength I have sealed away! Now, Heavenly Scorching of the Oceans!" Sakura screamed. A huge geyser stream of water ripped from out of the ground, and spiraled around Akame, who swung her leg at Sakura at the same moment. Her leg ripped through the water, and she let out a shriek of agony and pain. Her legging was immediately burnt away, her shoe as well. Akame quickly pulled her leg back as she began to fall back down, her entire left leg red and burnt, some blood coming out as well. "Reina… I'll see you shortly…" she whispered, her blue eyes calming. Time seemed to slow as she spoke. "This world… is a cruel place… I've always wanted to ascend into the bright skies above… and be with Hachiro again…" she whispered to herself. Sakura let out a battle cry, and clenched her left fist. The spiral of water closed tightly around Akame, and the young girl smiled through her tears, barely any of her clothing remaining. "Kura, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I chose Alvarez over you..." she murmured. Sakura's eyes widened, tearing up as well. She raised her right hand above her head, her left hand still clenched shut.

A final jet of boiling water came up from under Akame, and pushed her back up higher into the sky. "Erza!" Sakura cried, tears streaming from her eyes, releasing her hold. "No!" Haruki snarled, trying to get away Jellal again. Kazuki snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. An enchantment appeared on his chest. "You can't cast magic for 2 minutes." Freed grunted, kneeling down, drained from casting an enchantment on such a powerful wizard. "Damn you!" Kazuki roared, ready to punch Freed. Bickslow held him back with his dolls, tongue out. At the same time, Erza swung her power boosted sword at Akame, flying past her, slicing her body in half. Erza landed on the ground, her sword going back to normal, her back facing Akame's two halves as they landed with a hard thud on the ground, unmoving. "Kame!" Sakura whispered, kneeling down by the girl's side. Akame slowly turned her head and looked at her, a small smile on her burnt face. "It's okay…" Sakura whispered. "Thank you… Kura-nee… I'm glad I can die happy…" Akame replied, her voice barely audible. Her eyes slowly glazed over, and her breathing stilled. "Akame!" Sakura sobbed. "Who are you..?" Freed asked, his gaze slightly frightening. "A wizard of Fiore, or a soldier of Alvarez?" Sakura glared at him through her tears. "I fight for Fiore!" she spat. A black ball of magic, surrounded by wispy threads of sky blue magic materialized from the air, and sank into Sakura's chest, at the heart area. "Akame has fallen!" Kazuki yelled. Sakura brought her right hand up to her heart, holding it over it as her left hand wiped her tears away. "Akame, thank you…" she whispered. The Alvarez soldiers were staring at Erza in fright as she requipped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor. "No way, she defeated Akame?!" a soldier gasped. "Run!" another yelled.

All of the soldiers began to scramble back towards the flattened mountain, fear in their steps. "Not so fast…" Bickslow spoke. "Alright babies, let's do this!" he yelled. His five dolls spun around in a pentagonal pattern, which they then released a massive beam of energy towards the soldiers. "My magic is back… so you won't destroy our troops! Not on my watch!" Kazuki smirked, countering the beam with a bubble of Spatial Magic, absorbing the attack in his pocket of space. Freed lay on the ground, on the verge of passing out. Bickslow let out a yell of terror, and dropped to the ground, undoing his metal visor, then went on to slam his head on the ground repeatedly. "The pain! Make it stop!" he yelled in agony. "Gladly." Kazuki smirked, snapping his fingers. Bickslow's screams of pain grew, and he rolled around on the ground until Kazuki clapped his hands, and he went still, dead, no more magic power or life coming from him. His dolls lay broken on the ground as well. "B-Bickslow!" Laxus yelled. He began to crackle with electricity, growling with rage. "Laxus… calm down!" Freed grunted. "Stay still!" Sherria ordered, doing her best to heal him. Laxus stood up from where he was kneeling, and walked towards Kazuki, which quickly turned into a sprint. "Lightning Dragon's Secret Art!" Laxus yelled. As the Dragon Slayer charged forward, Kazuki waved his hand, and Evergreen and Bickslow appeared. "That's Illusion Magic!" Freed yelled. "You wouldn't hurt us!" Evergreen gasped at Laxus. "We're your friends!" Bickslow yelled. "Like Freed just said, you aren't real! You're illusions! Get out of my face! You would never replace the real Ever and Bickslow!" Laxus roared, zapping the illusions, causing them to fade away. "Spatial Shield!" Kazuki hollered, shielding himself. "That won't work!" Minerva yelled, nullifying it by countering her own Spatial Magic against it. "Laxus! Go!" she shouted. "Roaring Thunder!" Laxus roared, reaching Kazuki, who had frozen. Laxus swung his fist and punched Kazuki in the face, uppercut style with his lightning imbued fist which released a large amount of lightning upon the impact.

Kazuki let out a cry of pain as he went flying, blood dripping from his chin. "Let's make this more painful!" Sakura called. "Water Orb!" she cast. A ball of water appeared around Kazuki, quickly conducting the electricity that ran through his body, intensifying the pain. "Card Magic: Summon Lightning!" Cana yelled, adding more electricity. "Ice Make Lance!" Gray Fullbuster added. He put his fist over his palm and created multiple lances made of ice that he directed towards the unmoving Kazuki, impaling him multiple time, turning the water a scarlet red. "This is just like how Bloodman was defeated." Hakaina spoke. "Haruki! I'll handle this!" she said to the poor male. "Yes, Hakaina-sama." Haruki replied. ' _Stand down, please Hakaina-sama.'_ Kazuki linked her. "Fine, Kazuki. I trust you can handle it!" Hakaina called out loud. "Miho!" Saki yelled. "Fire God's Secret Art! Fire Inferno of Hell!" Miho screamed. 5 huge pillars of lava shot up from the ground in a pentagon formation within a mile radius, Kazuki in the center. The sky turned orange, the temperature rising higher as well. "Release now!" Miho ordered, some red markings from her God Soul appearing on her body. As soon as Kazuki was released, Sherria made her move. "Sky God's Dance!" she cried, lifting Kazuki higher into the air. The pinkette used her temporary jump boost to get out of the way, as Miho snapped her fingers. The pillars connected with each other, then closed in on Kazuki. Alvarez soldiers and Fiore wizards were panicking because they had gotten caught up in the spell. The screams of the Alvarez Units filled the air as they melted away in the lava, but the Fiore wizards passed through the lava fine, just a little wet. "That just felt like warm water." Gray murmured. The heat quickly dried them off, and besides the screams of the soldiers, the battlefield was silent. "Kazuki!" Sakura whimpered softly. "You're worried for that monster?!" Gray screamed at her. Sakura flinched. "He's my only family I have left…" she replied quietly. "Code Red!" Hakaina yelled. A red flash appeared high in the sky, streaking down like a comet. Quickly, before the lava got too close to Kazuki, the figure grabbed him and bolted out. "Natsu?!" Cana gasped. "Fire Demon's Roar!" Natsu roared, aiming at Miho, who dodged. Natsu fired another Roar at Miho, but Sakura jumped in the line of fire. "Water Torrent!" she yelled, countering the attack. The fire was extinguished and Sakura struck Natsu with her attack head on.

Kazuki chuckled, before blowing up a pocket of space behind Sakura, causing the younger Dunnere to spring up into the air to get away from it. "E.N.D, drop me." Kazuki ordered. Natsu let go of him, and Kazuki dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. Sakura landed at the same time, landing on one knee. As she landed, a huge blue magic circle appeared above the lava, and waves crashed out of it, cooling the hot magma into rock. Steam filled the entire area, making visibility impossible. "Natsu!" Hakaina yelled, flying above the steam with Heiwa, who had flown in with more reinforcements. "Nee-san, I finished clearing out the wizards around the barrier who escaped Irene's transport spell." Heiwa spoke. "Thank you." Hakaina replied Natsu flew up towards them, and the three then spread out in a triangle formation around the steam cloud, beating their wings powerfully as they flew around the cloud, compacting the steam into a tall, thick pillar that spread near the top. "Keep it compacted!" Hakaina ordered. She spread her wings out more, beating her wings harder. Heiwa flapped her wings harder, as did Natsu. "Now!" Saki yelled. "Flash Forward!" she cast, firing at Hakaina. "Peace Dragon's Roar!" Heiwa countered. "Natsu-san, Nee-san, take care of this. I can deal with her." she spoke. "Of course, Heiwa." Hakaina replied. "Peace Dragon's Fury!" Heiwa yelled, creating a ball of magic in her hands. She threw it at Saki, who tumbled to the ground after getting hit by it. "My ankle!" she gasped, wincing. Her ankle was swelling fast. The mage stood up, but immediately fell back down, tears in her eyes. "Saki!" Lucy gasped. She rushed over, and glared up at Heiwa. "Wendy, please, this isn't you!" she cried. "Come back to Fairy Tail, we're family." Heiwa looked conflicted. "My only family is Hakaina and Zeref. My only friend is Natsu." she growled. "I know Wendy is somewhere within you, fighting for her release!" Lucy replied. " _Wendy Marvell_ is dead!" Heiwa snarled. "You say you were reborn over and over, when you were really stealing the souls of other children in order to obtain life!" Lucy yelled.

"Wrong, Heartfilia. I only stole the soul of Wendy, no one else. The Eclipse Gate granted me the chance to jump into a future full of Ethernano, and the future where I'd see Nee-san again." Heiwa replied. Lucy grit her teeth. "If you carry Wendy's soul, then I just need to get it out for her to come back!" she yelled. Heiwa looked bewildered. "There's no way that's possible." she whispered. "Wendy! If you can hear me, do something! Fight harder! Speak through Heiwa! Anything!" Lucy called. Heiwa smirked. "Peace Dragon's Crushing Fang!" she yelled, launching an attack. Lucy gasped, and dodged, before she pulled out a key. "Too bad Loke is out of commission, at least I have another Lion! Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" she summoned. The two Celestial Spirits appeared. "Gemini, can you transform into Loke?" Lucy asked. Gemi and Mini nodded. "Piri-piri!" they chanted, transforming into their leader. "Why hello there, Princess." Gemini spoke flirtatiously as the Lion. "No time for flirting, now, I need you to wear her out!" Lucy ordered, pointing at Heiwa. "Of course, Princess!" Gemini responded. Heiwa quickly surrounded her fists in Peace Dragon's Magic, and met Gemini's own Regulus punches evenly. "Wendy!" Lucy yelled. Heiwa's eyes flashed pink for a second, then back to brown, her magic weakening. Gemini let out a yell as they punched Heiwa in the stomach, causing the girl to slam down onto the ground, winded. "Gemini, gate closure!" Lucy yelled, closing the gate. She stood over Heiwa, who trembled in fear. "Wendy, please. I know you're in there. You don't have to hold her back anymore. Just come back to Fairy Tail as Wendy Marvell." she pleaded. Heiwa let out a gasp, and her eyes flashed pink again, then back to brown. The world froze in place as a blue magic circle appeared beneath their feet. Then the duo was transported to what looked like outer space, they magic circle still beneath them. A pink glowing figure emerged from Heiwa, and the young Peace Dragon gasped in shock, standing up. In all her glory, Wendy Marvell appeared, in Dragon Force form, looking fresh and new. "That's enough, Heiwa. I'm sick of watching you hurt my friends. I am leaving you, and I am enchanting some of your power into me." she spoke.

Heiwa brown eyes widened. "How is that possible?! Only Lady Irene and Hakaina should be able to do that!" she gasped. Heiwa growled, before she stopped. "Why can't I use magic?!" she demanded. "This is an enchantment that disables all magic." Wendy replied. "W-Wendy…" Lucy whispered, tears in her eyes. "Lucy!" Wendy cried, rushing over. "I know how hard it was to keep Hakaina's true power from coming back while you were forced to watch our family get slaughtered." Wendy whispered, hugging Lucy. Lucy burst into tears and hugged back, releasing all of her pain that she had kept within her out. Suddenly Wendy shoved Lucy to the side and slammed Heiwa to the ground by kicking her in the face with her foot, the girl letting out a cry of pain. She had been trying to creep up behind Lucy with a knife she carried underneath her skirt. "Don't touch her!" Wendy yelled. Heiwa let out a scream as Wendy slammed her foot down again. "Hakaina… please!" she sobbed. "You helped kill my family! You deserve nothing!" Wendy cried. A huge blast of blue knocked Wendy back into Lucy. "Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Hakaina roared, appearing, and springing towards Wendy. "Sky Dragon's Talon!" Wendy countered, slamming Hakaina up with an uppercut kick. Hakaina grunted, before she snapped her fingers. The world faded back to normal, this time Wendy was back. Her Dragon Force was gone, replaced with the classic blue twin tails, her outfit made of her signature flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wore her thick band around each of her arms and her ankle tied sandals on her feet.. The steam was gone, risen up to the sky, the battlefield clear once more. Meanwhile, Sakura and Kazuki were fighting with their fists, Sakura's covered in sharp blades of water, and Kazuki's covered in powerful and deadly Spatial Magic. "Sakura, I don't want to fight you!" Kazuki yelled. "Too bad, Kazuki! This was decided by fate!" Sakura snarled, landing a punch on Kazuki's stomach, making her brother choke out a bit of saliva. "If it weren't for you, I would be with Mother and Father already!" Sakura hissed. Kazuki's eyes flashed. "Then I will send you to join them now!" He yelled. "Spatial Blade!" he yelled, shaping some of his magic into a sword. "Secret Technique! Hardened Heavenly Aqua Longsword!" Sakura called. Her water magic formed a watered sword in her hands, the water somehow a solid now, not frozen at all. The blade was long and curved, like Pantherlily's Musica Sword. The water blade glowed with Heavenly Body Magic, the handle staying a clear blue. Kazuki jumped into the air, blade ready to end Sakura. "Now!" Sakura yelled. Minerva surrounded Sakura's blade with Spatial Magic.

Sakura jumped up to meet her brother, and the duo clashed, their swords at even strength. "Don't mess with me brother!" Sakura snarled, landing on the ground at the same time the other Dunnere landed on the ground. She let out a gasp as a scarlet blur flashed by Kazuki, the male letting out a cry of pain. His back was sliced deeply, a wound that would take a while to heal. His outfit was ruined, so he removed his coat and shirt, revealing his 6 pack. "Haruto, go fetch another coat and shirt." he ordered, grunting in pain. "Kazuki, you're bleeding really bad!" Haruto gasped. "No shit, now go!" Kazuki snapped. Haruto bowed his head, and vanished. "End him now! I dealt enough damage for his body to weaken for at least 10 minutes!" Erza yelled. Sakura trembled, her sword vanishing before she fell to her knees. "I may hate my brother… but he's my own flesh and blood!" she cried, sobbing. "If it weren't for him, I could have died! I was only 6 years old, when he saved me from a monster!" Kazuki was down on his stomach, his body wide open for a kill. "If you won't kill this man, then I will!" Erza yelled. She swung her blade, but Kazuki's final defense activated. A shield made of Spatial Magic appeared, and shattered Erza's blade as it hit, knocking her back into Jellal as well. The two quickly jumped back towards Kazuki, ready to fight once more. Sakura's body glowed with a blue aura, and her eyes faded back to violet, her hair extending to her waist, and her kimono appearing on her once more. "Get away from my brother!" she commanded, lifting her hand up gracefully, fan in hand. A torrent of water spiraled out from a blue magic circle in front of her, knocking Erza and Jellal a hundred yards away. "Kazuki, I'm giving you the power of the Sky God, Akame's power.

It will heal you faster." Sakura murmured, bending down to her brother. Kazuki's eyes slightly widened, as Sakura bent down to his level. "Y-you w-w-will?" he rasped out. Sakura nodded slowly, kneeling down now. "Brother, I loved you so much." she began. Her violet eyes darkened, and she quickly materialized a small knife. "But you've turned into a monster!" she screamed, and plunged the knife into Kazuki's heart, the man letting out a choked gasp. She pulled it out and stabbed Kazuki again and again. "You *stab* are *stab* not *stab* the *stab* brother *stab* I *stab* once *stab* knew!" Sakura screamed, her outfit and skin getting bloody. Kazuki was just a huge mess of flesh and blood. "Miho!" Sakura yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "On it!" Miho yelled. She leaped up into the air, and her body ignited with God Fire. A blur flashed by Sakura, slicing the mage in half, and the Dunnere collapsed to the ground, dying. Hakaina knelt by Haruki, and the mage quickly cast his spell as Miho ignited Kazuki's remains on fire before they could regenerate. "Last… Ages… revert time by 5 minutes!" he yelled. A blinding light covered the landscape again. As time reverted, Haruki, who had been standing by his Empress and Emperor, collapsed from magical exhaustion. "Haruki!" Hakaina gasped. She had sensed the time revert, and had remembered all of the events that would happen again if the future didn't change. "Sakura, I don't want to fight you!" Kazuki yelled. "Too bad, Kazuki! This was decided by fate!" Sakura snarled, landing a punch on Kazuki's stomach, making her brother choke out a bit of saliva. "If it weren't for you, I would be with Mother and Father already!" Sakura hissed. Kazuki's eyes flashed. "Then I will send you to join them now!" He yelled. "Spatial Blade!" he yelled, shaping some of his magic into a sword.

"Secret Technique! Hardened Heavenly Aqua Longsword!" Sakura called. Her water magic formed a watered sword in her hands, the water somehow a solid now, not frozen at all. The blade was long and curved, like Pantherlily's Musica Sword. The water blade glowed with Heavenly Body Magic, the handle staying a clear blue. Kazuki jumped into the air, blade ready to end Sakura. "Now!" Sakura yelled. Minerva surrounded Sakura's blade with Spatial Magic. Sakura jumped up to meet her brother, and the duo clashed, their swords at even strength. "Don't mess with me brother!" Sakura snarled, landing on the ground at the same time the other Dunnere landed on the ground. She let out a gasp as a scarlet blur flashed by Kazuki, but a blue and black blur was with it. It was Hakaina, and Erza. Erza let out a cry as Hakaina knocked her unconscious. The siblings quickly retreated back to their seperate sides. "Erza!" Wendy screamed hoarsely. She narrowed her eyes, and landed a Sky Dragon's Talon on Hakaina, who let out a gasp of shock. "My name, is Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy spoke firmly. Hakaina's eyes were still wide in shock. "And I have finally been freed from the monster you call your sister." Wendy concluded.


	15. Goodbye To The Past

Hakaina smirked, snapping out of her daze. "Well, Little Miss Sky Dragon, do you really wish to die now? You've just been freed." she spoke. "I'll die if it means that everyone else I love lives." Wendy replied. Hakaina smirked again. "You aren't worth killing." she spoke airily. Wendy frowned. As Hakaina turned away, the bluenette jumped forward, and landed a punch on her back, the Empress letting out a snarl as she stumbled forward as Wendy jumped back. "This is for my family, my friends. You have no right to be here." Wendy spoke, landing on her feet once more. "You brat!" Hakaina growled, staring at Wendy. "Don't bother casting any enchantments on me, I've nullified your Enchantment Magic." Wendy continued. "How?" Hakaina demanded. "Because Wendy taught me a bit of Enchantment Magic, and we split the nullification in half so our bodies won't exhaust themselves." Sherria spoke, walking in. "Sherria!" Wendy smiled.

"The Sky Sisters are back." Sherria smiled back. "Now, you're going to fall!" Wendy told Hakaina. Hakaina smiled innocently, her angry demeanor gone. "Challenge me if you wish, Sky Sisters." she added. Sherria and Wendy nodded at each other. "Sky God's Dance!" Sherria yelled, lifting Hakaina up in the air. "Wendy!" Sherria called, leaping up. Wendy nodded, and leapt up, using a boost from her magic, joining Sherria. The two surrounded their fists with Sky Magic, and swung at Hakaina from both sides. The Empress moved at the last second, and the two young girls collided on accident, unable to stop, their magic impact creating a huge windforce that lifted rocks, dirt, plants, and trees. Hakaina's eyes widened slightly. "That much power, in two little girls?" she murmured. The Sky Sisters shot backwards from each other, their eyes full of determination. "Sky God's Bellow!" Sherria cried. Hakaina grew scales on her arm, and deflected the attack. "Sky Dragon's Talon!" Wendy yelled, getting behind Hakaina and kicking her to the ground. Hakaina let out a snarl, and her eyes flashed to gold. "What's Lady Hakaina doing?!" Haruki gasped. "Her power boost is kicking in… she wants to end the fight fast." Irene replied. "Silent Chaotic Fury." Hakaina snarled. An invisible force flew at the two girls, who were still airborne due to their magic. Wendy quickly shoved Sherria out of the way, and let out a cry of pain as she was struck by the spell. "Wendy!" Sherria cried. The blue haired girl fell to the ground, her eyes shut and her body limp. "Wendy!" Cana yelled. "Card Magic: Summon Wool!" she cast. A huge fluffy bed of wool caught the little Dragon Slayer before she hit the ground. "We need a healer!" Jellal yelled, kneeling down to Wendy, whose breathing was shallow. Sherria had landed, and ran towards her friend. "Wendy, you'll be okay!" she called. "Take out the healer now!" Hakaina ordered. "You can't stop me!" Sherria spat, dodging soldiers left and right, making it to Wendy. Quickly, she started the healing process. "Erza!" Jellal yelled, looking at the scarlet haired woman who knelt next to Wendy. Erza, who had quickly recovered from being knocked out, nodded.

"Meteor!" Jellal yelled, ready to attack. "Requip: Flight Armor!" Erza cast. Her Requip quickly transformed her clothing to her Flight Armor, which consisted of a breastplate that took the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it in correspondence to the woman's breasts, some fur lining the lower edges, exposing her stomach and some cleavage. There was no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them, and her arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders, with her left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them, but yet again, the left leg was the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to her knee, which was protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard. The right leg, on the other hand, was covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit was completed by a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of the Knight's head. Erza was also equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like a rose's thorns. "Now!" Erza yelled. The two shot forward, knocking out half of a single unit in a minute. A huge blast of red light lifted the duo up, and an ice beam struck them down. "Irene." Zeref spoke. The Scarlet Despair had made her move. "Great combo, Invel." Hakaina smiled. Invel bowed his head. "I did not kill them. However, there is ice inside their bodies due to the cold water that makes up their beings." He replied. Erza grit her teeth, clenching her left arm, that was now a pale color, turning blue due to the ice in her body. The right side of Jellal's face was freezing up. "Miho! Aim your fire at us!" Erza ordered. "It's going to boil you guys though!" Miho replied in panic. Jellal clenched his fist. "We don't need to be thawed to use magic." he spoke to Erza. Erza nodded, her brown eyes softening. "This may be our final battle here on Earthland," she started, "but we will give it everything we have!" Her body glowed golden, as she began her requip. "Requip!" she yelled.

"Armadura Fairy!" Her outfit changed into a dual toned armor, which was composed of a simple pink breastplate joined to the collar, which sported a heart centered between two wing-shaped epaulettes. The pauldrons were structured by two pink plates, faintly shaped like wings, consecutively surmounted by one another and pointed downwards. They were adorned by intricate ornamental wings on each pauldron. The gauntlets completely enveloped Erza's arms and featured prominent feather-shaped decorations pointing backwards in correspondence to her wrists. The waistguard was a tasset, similar to her pauldrons, with the upper white edges jutting over a thick brown belt separating the tusset from the breastplate. Her greaves reached up to the center of her bare thighs and possessed feather-like ornaments protruding from the upper edges of her greaves and the lower edges of her knee guards, which had similar motifs carved on them, and each sported a pair of small wings, one attached to the knee guard and one in correspondence to Erza's ankles. The armor was complemented by a large tiara adorning the woman's head, with feather-shaped protrusions jutting out horizontally, and a large purplish white cape. Erza's hair was styled into a pair of braids that flowed down from the back of her head. In each hand was a pair of identical swords sporting intricately-designed metal blades edged with a dark shade of gray. The swords featured large, pink decorated handguards reminiscing a pair of seraph wings and both centered a spherical gray jewel, which contained the Fairy Tail symbol in blue. The fuller adjacent nearer to the guards housed a purple, leaf-like ornamental design, where the blade was slightly wider. "This is my strongest armor. It's named after my guild." Erza announced. Hakaina's golden eyes eyes flashed to violet, and they adapted a crazed look. "Well, let's put your armor to the test against mine." she replied, giggling a little. "Hakaina-sama, don't waste your power on them. Let me handle it." Irene said. Hakaina turned to face Irene, her face looking bored. "You need to trust your Empress." she replied, raising her hand. Irene let out a gasp as she was picked up magically, and slammed into the ground. "She's one of you!" Erza yelled as Hakaina slammed Irene into the ground 3 more times until she stopped. She let go of her grip on the scarlet haired woman, and turned to Erza, her eyes still glowing purple.

Time froze, and Erza let out a gasp as Hakaina seemingly teleported to her, high kicking her in the face. "Erza!" Jellal yelled. He cast a beam of "Pleiades" at Hakaina, knocking her away. The Empress fixed her crazed gaze on Jellal, and snapped her fingers. The world froze around him, only Zeref, Hakaina, Erza and Jellal were present. They were floating around in a distortion of time, the world around them a blue color slowing swirling with black. Pieces of debris, both big and small floated around. They were free floating upright, but they could walk normally, as if there was an invisible floor that appeared whenever they started to take a step. "Welcome to one of my realms." Hakaina giggled, hugging onto Zeref's arm. "You can travel through realms?" Erza gasped. She had recovered quickly from the kick, and stood by Jellal. Hakaina nodded. "Isn't it amazing?" she asked. Her purple orbs darkened as her voice grew deeper, something rising inside her. "A Queen gets whatever she wants." she spoke. Her Dragon spoke with her. "And I want both of your souls to meet their ends, and never return to a body." she added, her left eye darkening to black as her right eye lightened to red. Her outfit changed into her tight long sleeved shirt that was adorned with bright blue Dragon Scales, tight black leggings, heeled black boots that climbed to her knees, a necklace with 3 dragon teeth on it, and her Dragon Features appeared, showing that Meika was back. "Chaos Dragon's Force Wave!" she snarled. Jellal and Erza both were shoved backwards by a sharp, unseeable force, crying out in pain. There were cuts all over their bodies, water trickling out. "Chaos Dragon's Apocalyptic Roar!" Meika cast. A huge beam of magic flew from her mouth, much much larger than a standard Chaos Dragon Roar. "Down!" Erza screamed at Jellal. "Requip!" she added.

Her outfit changed quickly into a blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around her waist. Three spikes line the top of her chest plate, which gave way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders were sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets had only a few sections. Attached to the elbows were two large white shields which gave the armor its defensive power from the looks of it. A blue jewel lined the back of Erza's hand. Attached to the bottom of her chest plate was a two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hung inward on the bottom layer. Her legs were covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at her knees. The greaves had a blue design shaped like the large spike that hung off the skirt. Several curving spikes were attached just below the knee of the greaves. Erza also wore a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle. "Adamantine Armor!" she finished.

Quickly, she slammed the two shields together, creating a huge green magic circle in front of her. The Roar slammed into the circle at full force, making Erza and Jellal move back, both childhood friends still weakened from the previous attack. "I can't hold my defense much for much longer!" Erza yelled to Jellal. "Listen to me Erza!" Jellal shouted. "She's bound to stop soon! After that she'll probably follow through with an attack! In that time, I'll counter her spell! If you want to leave this strange place, I think someone has to die!" Erza's brown eyes widened. "You're planning on sacrificing yourself?!" she yelled. Jellal nodded. "It's for your own good! Think of this as an atonement!" he called. Her armor was breaking up, the magic circle was shrinking, and the Roar was starting to push through it. "You've paid for your sins! Don't bring that sin crap up again!" Erza cried. Meika let up her Roar, and Erza fell down, still floating, panting, her armor shattered, quickly vanishing, Erza's Heart Kreuz Armor appearing, as well as the rest of her attire that went with her armor. Meika shot forward, her wavy long hair magically pulling itself up into a straight high ponytail with a long blue ribbon that came down to her lower back, her outfit changing into a black short sleeved blouse, a bright blue ribbon tied in the front, the top looking like a Japanese school uniform. On her lower body, Meika donned black female battle boots with heels, long lace blue stockings, blue gloves, and a short black skirt that had black shorts underneath it. A thin golden forehead headband appeared on her head with a blue gem hanging right above the center between her eyes. A blue belt held a sword with a black handle, sheathed in a black sheath. Her Dragon Features still existed, her red eye glowing, while her black eye seemed to darken as she shot towards Jellal. "Forgive me, Erza." Jellal whispered, walking forward. Jellal crossed his arms above his head as he began casting, all of the nearby shadows drifting towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grew in size and also gained small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. "Altaris!" Jellal shouted. He unleashed the orb towards Meika, whose eyes widened at the mass of the sphere, and the power coming off of it. "Still not enough!" she roared. She put her right hand on the handle of her sword, and her left hand on her sheath. Time seemed to slow as she unsheathed her sword, which turned out to be a katana. The area lit up with a blue flash for a second as time snapped back to normal. "Jellal! Get down!" Erza screamed, leaping up and tackling her childhood friend down. A blue streak sliced the orb in half, the two halves blowing up, and Meika flew through, unharmed. In her hands was her katana, the blade glowing bright blue. Her eyes were full of fury. "Why can't you just stay dead?!" she roared at Jellal and Erza. A shadowed figure split from her, and Hakaina herself made herself known from the shadow. "Two of them?..." Erza whispered in fear. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" the two women roared. Jellal and Erza let out screams of agony as they were blasted with the attack. "Chaos Dragon's Dance!" Hakaina cast, lifting the duo upwards.

"Chaos Dragon's Sharp Talon!" Meika added, battering them over and over with her kicks. "Chaos Dragon's Talon!" Hakaina yelled, joining Meika. "Meteor!" Jellal hollered, grabbing Erza and moving out of the way. "Rejoin!" Hakaina snarled at Meika. Meika nodded, and Hakaina melted into a shadow, rejoining Meika. "Jellal! Drop me!" Erza yelled, requipping into her Flight Armor. Jellal let go of his childhood friend, who landed on one of the floating pieces of rubble. Meika advanced upon Erza, using the floating chunks of material as a leverage to gain speed. Her body was engulfed by a black shadow, and a blinding blue light burst from inside it, the black shadow cracking apart as if it were a solid shell. Meika shot out of it, her eyes focused on Erza. Her outfit had changed again. She wore a short sleeved off-the-shoulder black skin tight crop top, with small glittering sapphires on the sleeves. On her lower half, she sported a new pair of black leggings, and another knee high pair of heeled boots, with sapphires around the top. She had black metal wrist guards covering her wrists all the way up her forearm, with sapphires decorating them. On her back was a black shield, with blue markings on it, like Chaos Dragon markings, the Alvarez Empire Emblem in the center. Her katana was in its sheath, strapped to her back, while her beautiful, long golden hair was in a fishtail braid. Meika's Dragon Features still existed, but her scales, claw, tail and wings were gone, as she had made them vanish. Only her horns remained, as she shot towards Erza like a bullet. "Chaos Dragon: Defense Form!" She yelled. Meanwhile, Zeref had teleported on top of Jellal, and the two men wrestled around, throwing punches and kicks. Erza summoned her one of her two swords that came with her Flight Armor, and swiftly used the material floating around to get away, Meika at her heels. Meika snapped her fingers, and the duo appeared in another dimension, a huge forest full of trees. Erza kept moving, leaping from branch to branch, Meika not far bhind. The two men continued fighting in a large clearing. "Chaos Dragons Aura Sphere!" Meika roared, throwing the magic ball at Erza. Erza ducked behind a tree, and the ball smashed into it, creating a huge cloud of smoke from impact. "I can sense you!" Meika laughed. Erza flew out of the cloud quickly, and let out a battle cry as she swung her blade down at Meika. The woman quickly lifted her arm up, and blocked the attack with her armored wrist, blue sparks flying into the air. Meika pushed her arm forward, her strength increasing as she focused more of her Dragon Power into her arm. Erza grit her teeth as she did her best to hold Meika back, but her sword started cracking. Meanwhile, Jellal swung a fist at Zeref, who dodged. "I could easily stop time and kill you on the spot!" Zeref smirked. Jellal jumped backwards, putting his right hand on top of his left hand, his index and middle finger out on the top, and his left hand with all five fingers out.

"May the Seven Stars bring judgement upon you…" he started casting. Zeref's eyes widened slightly as a circle of clouds formed in the sky above them, spreading out in a ring, the night sky quickly overtaking the blue midday sky. "Grand Chariot!" Jellal hollered. The stars of the Big Dipper constellation flashed brightly, a golden line connecting them, before the beams struck down on the land, sending Zeref flying, his outfit ruined. "Meteor!" Jellal yelled at the top of his lungs, streaking towards Zeref like a golden comet. Zeref let out a cry of pain as Jellal tore his body in half, both body parts landing on the ground, blood seeping out quickly. Jellal slammed his two feet into Zeref's face full force as he landed, smashing the Emperor's head into pieces. ' _Zeref, delay your healing if you can. We will take them by surprise.'_ Meika ordered. ' _Yes, of course.'_ Asmodeus replied for Zeref dreamily. Jellal fell to his knees, panting. There was a cut on his cheek, which leaked out some water, before healing quickly. Erza let out a gasp as the blade of her sword shattered, quickly requipping into her Ataraxia Armor. In her hand, she summoned her sword from her Armadura Fairy Armor, and swung it at Meika again, who blocked it with her wrists in an X-formation, more blue sparks, even more beautiful in the night, flying from the hit and block. "You are a truly beautiful woman." Meika spoke. Erza smiled grimly. "You are quite the beautiful warrior yourself." she replied, meeting Meika in even speed and strength一for now. As her silver blade struck the black sapphire encrusted wrist guards, more blue sparks flew. "Your defense must be getting weaker!" Erza yelled. Meika smirked, and a bright blue magic circle appeared behind her, lighting up the area. The scarlet haired girl let out a gasp. In the dark, her vision wasn't good, making her unable to see the metal blade of her sword chipping itself away and cracking. Meika's arm guards were still shiny and smooth, not a scratch on them. "What?! Impossible!"

Erza gasped as the magic circle vanished. "They should be broken! Not the other way around!" Meika smirked, and drew her katana, and in a flash, sliced the glowing bright blue blade through Erza's body, slicing the woman in two. Water gushed out, and the woman fell to the ground, her body starting to fade as Meika resheathed her deadly blade. "Erza." a white light flashed, and Sakura appeared. "You cannot die yet. Accept this 2nd life." Sakura spoke again, holding out a glowing orb of water. "An illusion." Meika growled, sensing the Illusion Magic. The orb floated from Sakura's hand to Erza's heart, entering her body as Sakura faded away. Both halves of Erza's body joined back together, and the woman began to breathe again. A bright golden flash caught Meika's eye, and she yanked out her shield, and slammed it into the streak of gold that flew for her. A bright blue magic circle appeared and sent the figure flying into a tree, the gold light not fading. Quickly, it recovered and tackled Meika, stuffing a piece of cloth into her mouth. ' _Zeref, now!'_ Meika ordered. Zeref's body healed itself in 10 seconds, and the Emperor used his Immobilization Magic and froze time, walking over to Meika, yanking her out of Jellal's grasp, taking the cloth out of her mouth. Thanks to time frozen, Jellal was easier to identify in his golden light. Meika hugged him tightly, opening her mouth to speak. "Hakaina and I were very upset that you let Jellal destroy you." she told him, taking a step back as she released her arms. Zeref's eyes changed to orange, his pupils surrounded by a ring of red, and his black hair gained a few red streaks in it. "I'm sorry, dear." he spoke, his voice a bit deeper. Meika's eyes widened in excitement. "Asmodeus!" she cried, jumping on her mate again and hugging him tightly. The duo kissed passionately, before pulling apart, smiling at each other. "I've longed to hold you in my arms for so long Meika, without our human sides in between us." Asmodeus spoke softly. Meika nodded. "It's been centuries since we've last been together like this, just the two of us." she whispered. Asmodeus smiled, and lifted Meika up, the woman's eyes widening. "Let's let our humans back out and finish this fight." he whispered. Meika nodded. "Okay." she replied. The two pressed their foreheads together gently, closing their eyes, and they let Zeref and Hakaina take charge again, Zeref's hair going back to normal. Hakaina stayed in Defense Form, her eyes fading back to blue. Zeref snapped his fingers, and his spell was cut.

Jellal fell forward into the trunk of the tree, his Meteor effect vanishing, and Erza slowly sat up. Hakaina clapped her hands, and the four appeared in the clearing below. "Stop playing around with us!" Erza spat. Hakaina laughed, her eyes turning silver, a red aura surrounding her. "Kaina, control yourself." Zeref warned. Hakaina showed no sign of listening to him, she only raised her right arm to the sky. "Come forth!" she yelled. The sky darkened, clouds forming as red lightning struck down into the clearing. As each bolt struck, a figure glowing red appeared where it had touched, the red light fading away quickly. Over 40 figures had appeared, all recognizable. "The deceased wizards?!" Jellal gasped. All of the slain Fiore wizards stood before them, black metal wrist cuffs on their wrists, one gray gem on each cuff. Their eyes were full of fear. "Bisca! Master!" Erza cried. "They will be used in battle against Fiore." Zeref spoke. Erza grit her teeth. "How could you turn our dead friends into our enemy?!" she demanded. Jellal's face turned into one of sorrow as he saw Ultear standing among them. "Jellal." Ultear whispered. The two wizards embraced each other, holding each other tightly. "They will fight against Fiore should those meddlesome wizards push too far. "Damn you!" Erza yelled, launching a sword from her Heaven's Wheel Armor at Hakaina and Zeref. A wall of ribbons blocked the attack, reinforced by a windshield, which shattered the blade from impact. Akiko and Megami Himura had defended Hakaina and Zeref. "Don't touch the Empress and Emperor!" the sisters yelled in unison. "Ultear!" Zeref called. "Get back to your place now." Hakaina ordered. Ultear's body began to glow with a red aura, and the woman grit her teeth. "You won't control me…" she whispered. Kagura began to glow with a red aura as well. "Our bonds…" she whispered, clearly in pain from her resistance, "are stronger… than your hold on us!" Erza's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Kagura. Hakaina let out a snarl, and clearly fought to regain control. The two women fell to their knees, struggling. "We won't let you force us to reign terror over our living friends!" Kagura gasped. "Say goodbye to the past, because time has moved on! This is the present!" Ultear yelled. The ground started to tremble and crack as Kagura and Ultear fought against Hakaina in an internal battle of strength. Scales began to grow on Hakaina's arms and face, and her silver eyes widened in shock and fear. "Free us now, Hakaina!" Ultear ordered.


	16. MESSAGE

Hi readers. This is a message telling you all that **_this story may or may not be continued ON_**. I have been receiving hate messages from a few people, to name one, DoomMarine55. They keep saying that my characters are OOC and that I don't know how to write a story. Listen up. This is fucking fanfiction, meaning that the writer can take characters from a series or movie and make up a world for them. If you really did like this story, then head over to Wattpad, and search up "The Empress Of Zeref", and you will find the story there as well, with visuals added. Do me a favor haters, and fuck the hell off. I can do what I want to do with my writing. Haters are gonna hate. I've kinda lost interest in Fairy Tail, but I'm going to do my best in finishing this story. Have a nice day to everyone who actually likes this story. DoomMarine55, do me a favor and shut your fucking mouth.


End file.
